Delicious Taboo
by Lexi1989
Summary: Natsume is smitten by his friend Tsubasa's younger sister, Mikan. But article 19 of THE BRO CODE states: A Bro shall not sleep with another Bro's sister. But thats not the only thing keeping him from her. His own past contains secrets and is too complicated to fix... How can he get the girl? [AU] (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: In The Club

**i am updating this chapter to change the title. everything remains unchanged**

 **for those who got notifications, i apologize, just wanted to make sure everything is organized. (I'M OC like that) LoL**

* * *

 **Soooo… I was at a great party last night and it inspired me to write a new story. XD**

 **For those following Crimson Rose, not to worry though because I'm still working on Chapter 3 ;) I just couldn't get this out of my mind.**

 **This story is rated M for possible mature content in the next chapters..**

 **(Don't own GA)**

* * *

 **DELICIOUS TABOO**

 **Chapter 1 In The Club**

"I can't believe you brought me here Ruka. You know I hate clubs." The crimson eyed one muttered. His eyes wandered on the scene before him. The club was crowded, the music was too loud, the smell of alcohol, sweat, sex, and smoke lingered in the air.

"We promised the guys we'd be here. It's been awhile since we all had a boy's night out." The blond blue-eyed guy retorted, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you've been working too hard. You've got to unwind at some point."

"Hn" was the only response he got. They walked over to a large corner booth in the VIP area where a dirty blonde haired guy was waving madly.

"Hey Natsume! Hey Ruka! It's been ages!" Koko greeted them with his never wavering smile. He was the happiest of the bunch ever since they started hanging out in high school and college. Mochu, Yuu, and Kitsu were there as well. What made Natsume raise his eyebrows was that one of his seniors, Andou Tsubasa was there with a girl who was definitely not his girlfriend, Misaki Harada. As far as Natsume could remember, Misaki had pink hair and a fiery attitude, whereas this girl sitting closely next to Tsubasa was a brunette, a pretty one (though Natsume would never admit it to anyone) and a bit timid and silent, wearing headphones and staring at a laptop.

'Who the hell brings a laptop to a bar? She's probably feeling awkward surrounded by a bunch of dudes.' He thought to himself.

"I thought this was a boy's night out and why are you cheating on Misaki, Tsubasa?" Natsume asked, sitting down and gesturing to the girl who was oblivious to the newcomers.

"Dumbass, don't you recognize her? She's my younger sister!" Tsubasa smacked Natsume in the head earning a death glare from the latter.

"Well, she definitely has way more on the looks department than you BALDY! And I didn't know you had a younger sister." Natsume muttered, fixing the part of his hair that Tsubasa had ruffled upon smacking him.

"Oh yeah, you went home for Spring Break the year Tsubasa introduced her to us, instead of joining us out in Florida. Man, you missed half of your life then Natsume!" Koko exclaimed.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and continued. "And no, I am not cheating on Misaki, duh, like I said, this is my younger sister, Mikan. She has a gig here today and that is why I got you all into the VIP area of this club!" he said happily!

"Using his sister for his own personal gain.. tch.." Natsume just scoffed and sipped on his drink. His bangs were covering his eyes so he studied the brunette in silence. She had long hair that curled at the tips. She was wearing a blank tank top that had the words SAKURA on them with a picture of a Sakura flower attached to the last A, leather pants that hugged her curves and female style combat boots with a camouflage design.

'She doesn't look so bad. She's sexy even.' he thought silently.

He was studying her eyes, trying to determine the color and the dim lighting in the club really didn't help. 'They must be either brown or hazel. I can't tell with all the light colors changing and flickering all over the place.' He thought to himself. She was so focused on what she was doing with her laptop, bobbing her head to the music she was listening to when she must've felt him staring and looked up. Her honey-gold eyes met his crimson orbs. Just when he was about to speak and introduce himself, a guy came over and tapped her shoulder. He glared at the intruder but did nothing else. She took off her headphones and the guy whispered something in her ear. Then she smiled. At that moment, It was as if everything else in the background became blurred.

'Damn! She has a gorgeous smile.' he had uttered out loud.

"OI NATSUME! STOP OGLING MY SISTER!" Tsubasa called out, glaring at him. The brunette blushed slightly then laughed and shrugged it off.

"It's a work hazard, you overly protective brother!" she said warmly. Then she walked over to Tsubasa giving him a small hug. "I'm up in a few. You guys better hop out and dance during my set or else, I'll let my brother beat you up!" She teased the guys around the booth who were all just laughing and nodding in agreement. Then she picked up her laptop bag and stuff and headed out with a last wink at Natsume.

"As if you could beat us up Tsubasa, Natsume here would kick your ass any day!" Kitsu piped up clearly already intoxicated. Natsume was still staring in the direction that Mikan had gone in, even if he could no longer see her.

"OI PERVERT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP OGLING MY SISTER! ARTICLE 19 OF THE BRO CODE MAN!" Tsubasa was suddenly next to Natsume and was playfully trying to ruffle his hair. Natsume swatted his hand away but didn't say anything. Nobody has ever seen Natsume Hyuuga blush, like ever. Good thing this club had dim lights. The guys couldn't see the slight tint of red on the raven haired boy's cheeks.

"What does she do anyway?" He asked casually.

"Oooooh, Natsume's interested. He's never asked about a girl he doesn't like before!" Koko teased which earned him another deathly glare from Natsume.

"Natsume's got a crush! Well, she definitely has way more on the looks department than you BALDY!" Mochu teased and imitated what Natsume had said earlier.

"On none other than Tsubasa's sister! Ahaha" Kitsu joined in the teasing. Ruka and the others just laughed, save for Tsubasa who was clearly annoyed with the teasing.

Tsubasa, cleared his throat to stop the teasing and said, in a lame attempt to sound like a menacing big brother, "Natsume, I will tell you right now, you better not flirt with much more, date my sister. Remember the BRO CODE man!" Which made the guys laugh even harder.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever." His eyes still wandered around the bar looking for her. She had said set, what did she mean by it?

The music was dying down and the emcee climbed up on the DJ's booth. Everyone get your fuckin' hands up and give a round of applause. That was DJ Jill Stone with her last song! How's everybody doing tonight?" Which earned the cheers and whoops from the crowd.

"Is everybody ready for another round of bouncing and dancing?" The DJ kept the energy up. The crowd was hyped!

"Alright! that's what I'm talking about L.A! now, let's get your fuckin' hands up again and give it up for the newest member of LA's DJ Lounge…."

"DJ SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Well, it's a short introduction. More on chapter 2**

 **and for those curious, I'm a big fan of HIMYM (regardless of the anticlimatic ending of Robin and Ted ending up together which I totally predicted XD), the BRO CODE I am referencing in this story is Barny Stinson's Bro Code. (DISCLAIMER: DON't OWN IT)**

 **Let me know what you think..**

 **Suggestions and Reviews are definitely welcome ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and leave a review XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2: The Performance

**So yeah, I forgot to say that the characters here will be a bit, or maybe a lot Out of Character.**

 **So Mikan's a bit more confident here and not clumsy, (well maybe, it depends on how I think of how it goes)**

 **And again as a reminder, this story is rated M for more mature content than my other stories.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The Performance**

 **"HOW YOU DOING LA?"** She shouted as she came up to the DJ's Booth. **"DJ SAKURA IN THE HOUSE!"** The crowd was wild tonight. **"ARE YOU READY TO BOUNCE?"** More cheers from the crowd. She started her set with one of her laid back favorite songs 'Happiness' by Alexis Jordan mixed in with her own flair. She was pumped up with energy and the crowd was feeding more of her hype.

 **~I gotta hurry hurry hurry, now quick quick quick,~**

 **~Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this~**

 **~~See what your bringin me boy is priceless~**

 **~I gotta be out of my mind not to try this~**

 **~Through strength I found love, In time I found myself in happiness with you~**

The crowd was singing along and dancing. The place was jam packed with people. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tsubasa gather up his friends and guide them towards the dance floor including the cute one she just met. She had already met the others back when Tsubasa was already working but had visited his friends from college. They had all taken a trip to Florida for Spring Break. 'That new guy is hot though, too bad he's friends with Tsubasa.' She thought to herself. She knew that rule. Don't sleep with your brother's friends. Tsubasa was 3 years older than her and very protective even if they weren't blood related. Her father had died before she was born. Her mother had married Tsubasa's father when she was 15. By the time she was 18, Tsubasa was all over the boys who were wanting to date her, scaring them out of their wits. She rolled her eyes at the memory.

She set up her playlist and set the order so it would only need her minimal attention. She put on Bastille and had the crowd jumping and chanting wild. She loved what she did and she knew she was good at it.

 **~But if you close your eyes. Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all~**

 **~And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like you've been here before?~**

She scanned the crowd and noticed Misaki dancing with Tsubasa. 'Looks like boy's night just went down the drain.' She thought with a smirk as she gave Misaki a quick wave when she saw her.

 **"SHOUTOUT TO ALL THE LOVELY LADIES MUCH LIKE MYSELF ON THE DANCE FLOOR!"** All the women in the crowd hollered. **"WHO RUN THE WORLD?"** She asked while holding out the microphone to the crowd. **"GIRLS!"** They replied. She repeated the chanting a couple of times and put on the famous feminist track by the Queen Bey.

She was busy with a few of her own tracks when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up from the booth and found the hot crimson eyed boy staring at her. All his friends were occupied with their dance partners, all women who were already dancing on the dance floor. He was only standing at the side, nursing a drink in his hand. She cheekily blew him a kiss to which he seemed surprised. What he did next made her laugh out loud. He awkwardly reached out his hand as if grabbing the flying kiss and put it in his pocket. As the next track rolled in 'Check On It' still by Queen Bey, she had an idea. Tsubasa wouldn't approve of her dating his friend, but there's never any harm in flirting. She noticed his eyes never left her direction so she pointed directly at him and beckoned her to him by curling her index finger upwards a few times and giving him a seductive smile.

 **~Ooh boy, you looking like you like what you see~**

 **~Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gon let you work up on it~**

 **~Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it~**

 **~Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight ~**

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

'What the hell was I thinking? That was so cliché.' He thought of the way she laughed when he awkwardly reached out pretending to grab the imaginary flying kiss and put his hand back in his pocket. 'Well, that was stupid. She's probably laughing her ass off at your own stupidity.' I sip my drink but keep my eyes on her, busy on her laptop with her next song. A girl walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Wanna dance with me?" I heard her say.

Without even turning in her direction, I gave a quick but loud "NO." and the tramp scurried away looking for some other prey.

I glance back up to the brunette and she points to me then with the sexiest smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. She's asking me to come up with a 'Come Here' gesture of her index finger. Looks like I'm back in the game. I hastily walk around the dance floor, eyes alert in case Tsubasa was still on my case. Looks like he's busy with Misaki who was grinding her body against him. I smirked. I dropped by the bar and got a couple of beers before heading to the elevated section in front of the dance floor. The emcee tried to stop me but she came to the side of the booth and said "He's with me.' So they let me go up. I was about to offer her the beer when my conscience made me open my mouth first.

"How old are you little girl?" I did a facepalm in my head. 'Way to go bud.'

She laughed. I sighed in relief that she didn't get offended. "Don't worry yourself stud. I turned 21 this year so it means I'm of legal age enough to drink.. and more." She said as she winked at me and took a swig of the beer. "And besides, I don't think the club would let underage DJs play here, don't you think?" She said with a cheeky smile. She set down the beer a good distance from the equipment and turned quickly to her laptop. 'Smart and sexy.' I thought.

She picked up the microphone and I kept myself a good distance so that the crowd, including Tsubasa, wouldn't notice me up here at the booth.

 **"ALRIGHT LA! IM LOVING THE LOVE I SEE OUT THERE!"** She hollered and the crowd gave her appreciative cheers ad whoops. **"WHO'S READY TO GET SOME SAXY ON?"** The crowd goes wild again. 'Damn this girl has got charisma and sex appeal.' She put on a track that had a lot of sax in it.

 **~Oooh the way that you pop girl, makes me go cray,~**

 **~Show me what you got girl, you could be my new thang~**

 **~Oooh the way that you move, makes me go cray~**

 **~pick it up now, drop girl, you could be my new thang~**

She turned back to me and looked me up and down, making me fidget. She was dancing to the beat of the song. Seductively, I might add. She was twerking and bouncing in the small booth along with the song.

"What's the matter? Don't you wanna dance with me?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"I'd love to, but I don't dance." I said firmly.

"Aww, why come to a club if you won't dance?" She asked still swaying her hips seductively. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off her body and her movements.

"I just don't." She pouted. She pushed me back towards the dark wall. Then she turned to face the crowd. I thought she would move away but then she started grinding on me, hard.

 **~GET SAXY GIRL, GET SAXY~**

 **~GET SAXY GIRL, GET SAXY~**

 **~GET SAXY GIRL, GET SAXY~**

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

'This new guys is definitely fun to tease. Well, all guys are fun to tease in general. I take another swig of the beer and turned to him. He looks like he has the build of a Greek God. Good looking face, hot crimson eyes, messy raven hair. I wonder what kind of body is under that shirt. I guess it's time to find out.' I had intentionally put in Redfoo's 'New Thang' track since it had a sexy sax beat. I started to move my body to the music. Dropping to the floor and slowly coming back up in a swaying motion with my butt. I know the moves, I'm a dance major after all. He looks intimidated by my moves. Hmmmm looks like I need a new plan.'

"What's the matter? Don't you wanna dance with me?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"I'd love to, but I don't dance." He said. I clucked my tongue. 'What a damn shame.'

"Aww, why come to a club if you won't dance?" I move towards him still dancing, swaying my hips and running my hands up over my head, before shimmying it down all over my body then at a stop placing them on my waist.

"I just don't." 'Playing hard to get are we?' I pouted and used my hands to push him up against the wall, far from the lights. Need to make sure Tsubasa doesn't catch this accidentally. Then I turned from him and began giving him a vertical lapdance. I leaned on him a bit and grabbed his hands, making him run them all over my body. I shivered with anticipation. While I guide his hands to roam all over my body (at the pretense of dancing), I keep my lower body stay with the rhythm of the beat. I heard him groan and took it as an incentive to turn it up a notch. I grind my leather clad bottom on his pelvic area and feel his manhood strain in his jeans. A new track comes up as I set up earlier. Selena Gomez 'Slow down the song.' And I twirl around to face him, mouthing the words to the song.

 **~If you want me, I'm accepting applications, so long as we can keep this record on rotation ~**

I ran my hands from his silky raven hair down to his face, his chest, and felt his rock hard six pack abs _ **(what else where you thinking huh? XD)**_ when I ran them in front of his shirt. Never breaking away from the beat, I was still pressing myself on him and still mouthing the words. I tilted my head up so we were face to face, noses touching. I could feel his breath. He smelled of mint and beer.

 **~You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation~**

 **~Breath me in, breath me out, so amazing~**

His left hand was on my back, the other on my waist slowly caressing but just there. 'A gentleman huh,' Normally guys would take the advantage of letting their hands stray to either of the forbidden areas. I I traced the outline of his lips with my fingers and ground myself on him eliciting a growl. 'Damnnit, this guy is hot.'

 **~Breathe me in, breathe me out, the music's got me going.~**

 **~Breathe me in, breathe me out, no stopping till the morning~**

 **~Breathe me in, breathe me out, you know I'm ready for it Yeah!~**

 **~Ahhh, I just wanna feel your body right next to mine, All night long, baby slow down the song~**

The song was almost done, and so was my set. He closed his eyes, clearly expecting me to kiss him. I slowly break off from his grasp and proceeded to close out my set. I could feel him still staring at my back. I looked back to him and said "Sorry buddy, maybe next time." with a wink.

I packed up my stuff and said goodbye to the crowd. He reached for the laptop case and offered to carry it.

"No thanks, I can handle this." I said to him. He helps me down from the DJ's booth and leads me back to the VIP area where Tsubasa and his friends were. I cock my eyebrow to see almost everybody has partnered up. Misaki had arrived with some of the guys' girlfriends. Some of the guys had also brought in their dance partners to drink a bit to cool down from all the dancing.

"Great set Mikan!" Yuu greeted me.

"Yeah it was even better than the Spring Break gig you had last year." Mochu added.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you all liked it." I said while scooting in next to Ruka. The new guy followed suit and slid in next to me.

"Natsume, where were you? We were looking for you all over the place." Koko asked the new guy.

"Bathroom" was all he said. I giggled.

"What's so funny little girl?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered with the hot breath tingling in my ear and felt his hand on my thigh. His fingers were drawing circles and it was making me feel hot.

"Nothing." I said. Then turned to Misaki who gave me a shot of tequila. Tsubasa shot her a glare and Misaki just playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, Come on Tsubasa, she's old enough to drink, plus you're here to supervise, so don't give me that look. You drank like a parched horse when you were her age and you're now what, 24 and you still drink like that." She chided him

"You girls, always stick by each other. Hmph" Tsubasa was pretend-sulking.

"of couse! Coz who run the world?" I asked , looking at the girls in our booth

"GIRLS" they shouted back, gaining a groan from the guys present. I sat back down and focused on hot guy.

"So, stud." I whispered quietly. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. Mikan Sakura, newest and youngest DJ member of LA's DJ Lounge and Dance Major at UCLA." I held out my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand, but he kissed it instead, making me blush. "Natsume Hyuuga, Co-owner of NHRN Concept Management. Ruka, whom I believe you are already acquainted with is my co-owner. We established the business after we graduated last year."

"Cool. So you're 24 then, like Tsubasa?" I asked him. His hand still caressing my thigh. It was distracting, and it was hard pretending nothing was happening under the table.

"Nope, both Ruka and I are 22. Old-man Tsubasa is our senior and started hanging out with us coz we were in some accelerated classes that he was re-taking." He snickered.

"I heard that you dipshit!" Tsubasa groaned from across the other booth. "And didn't I tell you to stop flirting with my sister?"

"Tsubasa-nii, I'm just getting to know your friend. Don't get your panties in a twist." I laughed at his sulking face. Apparently Misaki hasn't made it up to him yet for scolding him earlier. "Anyway, I'm going to Hotaru's place after this. I promised her I'd help her with an event she's organizing." I made sure to gently remove the hand caressing my thigh and stand up. I asked him to slide out of the booth so I could leave, but he made no move to do so.

"When's next time gonna be?" he whispered into my ear. I giggled again but didn't answer. Apparently he's still not letting me get out easily for what I did in the booth. Teasing is so much fun!

"Give me your number." It wasn't a request, but a command. A command I have no intention of fulfilling. I lifted myself off the chair and sat on the headrest of the booth, swinging one leg over his head, followed by the other ending with my boots lightly hitting the floor.

"Tsubasa can give you my number." I said with a last wink and a peck on his cheek. I went to the other guys with high fives and fist bumps. Then went to Tsubasa and Misaki giving them each a quick hug before turning to go.

'Not so bad if I do say so myself.' I was grinning from ear to ear just thinking about my performance tonight.

* * *

So before I get on to the replies to the reviews, let me just mention that **I do not claim ownership to the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Happiness - Alexis Jordan**

 **Pompeii - Bastille**

 **Run The World (Girls) - Beyonce**

 **Check On It - Beyonce feat. Bun B, Slim Thug**

 **New Thang - Redfoo**

 **Slow Down The Song - Selena Gomez**

* * *

Hope ya liked it. it's a sorta steamy chapter (sorry, 1st time in writing a lemon-ish fanfic, though S&S did have a lovescene it really wasn't that descriptive much on the act itself) and most likely there will be lemon ahead (heads up on that one)

Mikan is kinda naughty and confident in this. :D (something new)

 **Let me know what you think though.**

 **Anilissa** \- Anilissa-chan! I know right, DJs are definitely cool! this chappie answers the questions on the ages and backgrounds ;)

 **Crazy Shorty** \- tell me about it. that ending was probably what was disappointing on the whole series. and thankies for liking the story XD

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- I'm glad you decided to come back. and thankies for being an avid follower of my works!

 **loveisfun** \- thank you!

 **if any of you wanna be friends on FB pm me! LoL**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stalker

**So I'm alternating days with my 2 ongoing stories Crimson Rose and this one. ;)**

 **And I've also decided to rename the story.. since I thought of a better name lol.**

 **Thank you to all who've been following! :D and fair warning, there will be a bit of lemon on this chapter. So you know the drill.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE ABOVE 18 AND I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 The Stalker**

Natsume parked the black 2014 Chevy Corvette near the school and showed his alumni identification card to the guard on duty. It had been awhile since he visited the University after graduation. The dean of the school of Arts and Architecture had called him up with the reference of his own dean of Business Administration regarding an event. Since he and Ruka own an events management business, he was being asked to help the dean's vision of the event materialize into reality. He walked around since he was early for the meeting. He strolled along the familiar paths where they had once walked a couple of years ago. He turned a corner near one of the residential halls, and could hear a crowd cheering. Glancing quickly at his watch knowing he was an hour early, he decided to check out what the commotion was all about.

There was a group dancing in the small garden in front of the hall and a crowd was gathering around them. He stood at the back of the crowd, his height giving him an advantage over the college kids, whom he assumed were mostly freshmen and sophomores. The song 'Bang Bang' was playing off a laptop connected to a couple of X-Mini speakers. His eyes wandered appreciatively on the group of lithe girls who were dressed in crop tops and gym shorts clearly giving a show to the mostly male population in the crowd. His gaze landed in the middle where a familiar looking brunette was provocatively twerking and gyrating her booty to the music.

She had her hair up in high pigtails that made her look even younger than she actually was. She had on a purple crop top that had the words 'SAKURA' on them with the same flower design as her tank top from before, paired with white gym shorts that clung to her like a second skin. She did a double backflip and landed neatly on her Limited Edition Harley Quinn Chuck Taylors with a cheeky smile and wink at the crowd. He couldn't keep his eyes off her just like that night at the club. She was now in formation with her group as they reached the Nicki Minaj rap verse of the song. They were all popping and locking in sync. He knew little about dancing but he knows the footwork and choreography was flawless. As the song was ending they separated and shimmied and swayed their bodies seductively and struck the last pose. They danced a couple more songs and then the crowd dispersed when they ended. He didn't realize he was still staring until someone spoke up and broke his reverie.

"Looks like Li'l Mi-chan has a fanboy."

He turned to see a raven haired girl wearing a green crop top that said 'GENIUS', white gym shorts, knee length socks and chucks look him up and down apprehensively with her purple eyes. She had on an amused smirk and then turned promptly to Mikan who neither heard nor saw them. The purple eyed girl sighed and picked up her water bottle. Then she took aim and threw it straight onto Mikan's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HOTARU?" Honey gold eyes glared at the purple ones.

"You have a fanboy, BAKA!" The purple eyed girl smirked gesturing to Natsume with her free hand. Then she simply sauntered over to her classmates who were gathered behind Mikan, who had a very surprised look on her face. Recognizing him, she approached slowly, the look of surprise now replaced with an amused smirk.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Do you want me to?" He retorted, a mischievous smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Wait! HOLD UP BITCHES! Mi-chan, are you saying you know this super hot Adonis and he's stalking you?" Her friend with curly green hair piped up. She was pretty but not as much as Mikan, he thought to himself.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! I'M MUCH MORE APPEALING THAN MI-CHAN" the girl threw up her hands in mock exasperation. Mikan just laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"He's a friend of my brother's Sumi. And regardless if he is hot, he's off limits." She joked to which Sumire yelled out "DIBS!" which made him chuckle.

"So you think I'm hot?" He asked her with a playful smirk attempting to make her blush. However, his plan backfired as she closed the distance between them and raised her lips to his ear making him blush instead. Her hair smelled like strawberries and sweat. It was turning him on.

"Don't be too full of yourself tiger. You and I both know the rules." She gave him a wink and with a graceful turn, started walking, with a sexy saunter to her friends. He caught her arm before she could be out of his reach and pulled her back close to him. Almost too close.

"I'm still waiting for that 'next time', you know." He whispered into her hear sexily.

"I said 'maybe next time' stud." She trailed a finger down from his jaw to his chest. Then she poked him. Hard.

"Besides, I didn't peg you to be the stalker type" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I really wasn't stalking you. I'm here for business." To which she just scoffed and took herself out of his reach. She waved goodbye and walked briskly to her friends who were watching and gossiping from the other end of the walkway.

"You still haven't given me your number!" Natsume shouted out. He mentally facepalmed himself. 'Desperate much, idiot?' he thought to himself.

"I told you, Tsubasa can give you my number." She blew another kiss at him and left with her friends.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

 **5 hours later**

"OH MY GOD MI-CHAN! YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT! Where ever did you meet that hot guy?" Sumire slapped my arm. I winced at the impact and slapped her arm back.

"Stop exaggerating Sumi, you can have him. For your information, I met him at the club during my gig last Saturday, which, I am utterly heartbroken to say, you all totally ditched. He's completely off-limits to me. He's Tsubasa-niichan's friend after all." I told her with a slight shrug.

"Well, that guy seems to like you, though why he would like an idiot like you is beyond me." Hotaru muttered. She was drying her hair after just coming from her shower.

We were hanging out at my parent's house after the practice session at the UCLA grounds. My parents were already used to my friends staying over or just hanging around the house and they treat my friends like their own daughters. My parents were out of town for the month celebrating their second honeymoon (Gross, I know) and Tsubasa was still at work so we had the entire house to ourselves.

I had met my friends during freshman year orientation. It was definitely a stroke of luck that all of us were Japanese and took the same major. Japan is awesome but it's rare to find a Uni that offers a Dance Major which is why we all went abroad to follow our dreams. Hotaru is a tech genius, well not like a nerd type, the cool hacker type. She can also dance up a storm. Sumire whom I call Sumi, is our resident mean girl. She can be harsh and blunt, but once you get to know her, you will see her soft and caring side. Not that I would tell her that anyway. Then I have the twins Anna and Nonoko. They have a similar thing to Tsubasa and I because their parents married each other which is why they are the same age and look completely different. Not to mention they have extremely opposite personalities. Anna has bubblegum pink hair and can cook anything under the sun with no difficulty. She is definitely God's gift to cooking. She should be on Masterchef or Ironchef. We've told her to apply but she likes dancing better. Nonoko is the nerdy type in our group. She's a double major in Chemical Engineering and Dance. She has dark blue hair and blue eyes. I can hardly keep up with my classes, thesis, gigs and practice on my own time, I am completely amazed at how she breezes through double majors like it's a walk in the park.

"I totally agree with Hotaru here. I cannot believe that hot guy likes you when he should focus his attention on me!" Sumi throws her wet towel at me and I was able to catch it without it hitting my face. I throw it back to her and started brushing my hair.

"Speaking of gigs, Mikan. Have you told your parents yet?" I sighed as Hotaru brought up the one thing I hated talking about. Back then, I had enough of a hard time to convince my parents that I wanted to be a dance major. They were adamant to have me take a different course. 'One that will help you get a stable job one day, muffin.' I recalled my dad saying. It was only with me promising to do good on my grades and not do drugs and all that stupid stuff that they agreed. My parents didn't know that I was also into DJ-ing. Tsubasa and my friends were the ones that knew. I had let them promise to keep it a secret. They kept pestering me to tell my parents and I had promised that once we graduated, I could then tell them. I wanted it to become a regular job of mine while my dance group scours Hollywood for dance opportunities.

"No. And I told you guys, it's only until after graduation. I will tell them then. Alright?" I glared at Hotaru annoyingly. She was the closest to me of all the group and though I love her, she really can be a pain in the ass sometimes. "Are you girls done bitching? Let's go downstairs and watch a movie. I can smell Anna's cookies from the kitchen and I'm definitely starving"

"God, you're such a pig Mi-chan." Sumire rolled her eyes and grabbed my favorite plushy then headed downstairs where we planned to have a movie marathon. Hotaru and I scramble from our seats and grab a couple of pillows before running downstairs to the living room where Anna was placing the food she cooked . Just as we sat down, Nonoko came in from the kitchen, her hands laden with glasses and a pitcher of our favorite fresh four seasons juice. I put in one of our favorite must watch movies for any marathon 'Coyote Ugly' and settle into the big couch in between Hotaru and Nonoko. Sumire is on the loveseat and Anna is on the other loveseat across Sumi.

We were on our 5th movie when the doorbell rang. The girls groan. I told them to keep the movie going and stood up to get the door.

"I'm coming!" As I ran to the door.

"How long has it been since you last came?" Sumi shouted from the living room followed by snickers from the rest.

"Shut it Sumi, my sex life is none of your damn bus-" I stopped midsentence as I opened the door to find him standing outside, hands in his pockets and a slight tint of red on his cheeks. He must've heard what I said since I was practically at the door shouting about my sex life.

"Still stalking me eh?" I brush off my own embarrassment and cock an eyebrow at him.

"Uhm..No. Actually, Tsubasa asked me to come over. This is my first time here though, it took me like 30 minutes to find the place." He said.

"Yeah, well. He's not here yet. But you can come in and wait for him. He should be home soon." I gesture for him to come in and closed the door. I didn't notice he had already gone ahead until I heard Sumire shriek from the living room.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I walked into what I thought looked like the living room given the presence of a huge TV in the middle when the room was filled with ear piercing shriek. I looked around to see the dancers with Mikan from the school sprawled on the chairs. They were watching some kind of chick flick and when I walked in, the girl with green curly hair saw me and shouted. Like really really loud that I had to cover my ears to keep my eardrums from shattering.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The movie was abruptly paused and I got bombarded with questions from these girls.

"Are you here to see Mi-chan?" the pink haired girl giggled.

"Why are you stalking her?" The purple eyed one inquired. She looked curious and pissed off.

"Do you like Mi-chan?" Said another girl who had blue hair.

"What's your name? Can I like, have your number? Asked the curly green haired one.

Mikan ran into the living room and got them to shut up by whistling with her fingers in her mouth. Now everybody had their hands on their ears. This girl is unbelievable.

"Hold up girls. No need for 21 questions. He's here for Tsubasa. If you can all remember, he's my brother's friend?" She sat down on the couch and seemed to stare her girlfriends down.

"You could at least introduce him to us, you party pooper." Curly said sticking her tongue out at Mikan and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine." Mikan gave out a sigh and gestured to me. "Girls, this is Natsume Hyuuga."

"You remembered my name." I said. I was happy she did. At least I know she didn't just consider me as a guy she met at a bar that she could easily forget. She didn't answer me but continued introducing me around the group.

"The girl with the green perm who has a big crush on you is Sumire. Anna is the pink haired one. Nonoko in blue and the girl with the same color of hair as you is Hotaru. There. Done with the introductions, now can we please get back to the movie?" She asked clearly annoyed at all the attention the girls were giving me.

"Feel free to eat some snacks." Offered Anna. I smiled at her in thanks and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I glanced around the room trying to look for a place to sit. Mikan was in between Nonoko and Hotaru and Sumire and Anna were in loveseats across each other. The only option I had was to sit on the space next to either of the two. As I was about to sit down next to Anna, (no way in hell was I sitting next to Sumire) Nonoko stood up and took my place, leaving the seat next to Mikan free. I sat down there much to Sumire's clear annoyance. Mikan didn't pay any attention to me at all and focused on the movie.

'Well this is awkward.'

After that movie ended, Tsubasa was still nowhere in sight. I tried calling him at work but nobody was picking up. I tried his cell and only got his voicemail. Well at least you get to spend time with his sister. Even if she ignored you the whole time you're here and if you also have to put up with her friends. They had decided to watch another movie. Figuring that Tsubasa had forgotten about me, I gestured to them that I was just gonna go home but they talked (more like forced) me into staying for one last movie. 'Well one more movie where I get ignored the whole time won't hurt.'

They chose to watch Original Sin. The movie was okay though I've never seen it before. The girls all gushed at how handsome Antonio Banderas is and how romantic the setting was. Mikan excused herself saying she would try to contact Tsubasa. Then the love scene came on and there was silence. I felt flush and hot. Who wouldn't get turned on watching Angelina's nude body on screen, right? (Plus it had been while since I had any action)

I felt the need to make some adjustments in my southern area but I couldn't really do that with 4 other people in the room so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Being my first time in the house, I didn't really have any clue where the bathroom was. I started walking down the hallway and saw a door with stained glass. This must be it. As I reached for the doorknob, the door opened from the inside and a hand reaches out and pulls me into the dark room.

I'm no wimp but I felt the need to shout. I opened my mouth and I feel a small finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh." She said. It was Mikan. My eyes widen as I strain to make out her features in the dark.

"Mikan?" I knew it was her and I just wanted her to confirm it.

"Would you believe me if I said I was Tsubasa?" She giggled.

"What are we doing in a dark room?" 'Way to state the obvious dummy' I facepalmed myself in the dark. I'm not really that stupid when it comes to talking to women. I'm not sure why I am now.

"Well, didn't you say you were waiting for 'next time'?" She asked quietly.

"You said maybe." I reminded her of what she said to me this morning. She let out a huge sigh.

"Do guys always have to be so difficult?" She muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me already!" She hissed. I didn't really know where to kiss so I had to find her with my hands first. Apparently she got impatient of my slow movements and captured my lips for herself. I kissed her slowly taking my time. Savoring the sweetness of her lips. She seemed to have other things in mind as I felt her gently bite my lower lip catching me by surprise. And because my mouth was slightly open, she took her chance and slipped her tongue into my mouth, gently prodding at my own.

She broke off the kiss suddenly pulling away from me. "Shy aren't we?" a teasing tone in her voice. Oh no she didn't.

I pulled her back to me and captured her lips this time catching her by surprise. I took that to my advantage and slid my tongue in her mouth. She was a very feisty kisser. I explored her cavern and let my tongue fence with hers, battling for dominance. She ran her hands through the front of my shirt grazing my chest with her long and slender fingernails. I let my lips travel from her lips to her jawline down to her neck. I suckled and licked at the base of her neck making her moan while my hand slowly slipped under her shirt.

"Hmmmm… Natsume…"

I let one hand travel from her bare stomach and cupped her bra-covered breast while the other cupped her ass in her shorts crushing our bodies together. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me hard once again, grinding her sweet little body into me. I groaned. My erection was straining in my pants and she could feel it. As I was about to slip off her shirt, my phone buzzed and Tsubasa's name came out on the caller ID.

"Oops, times up." She said as she unwrapped her arms from around my neck and gave me a soft peck on the lips. Before I could respond, she was had the light on which temporarily blinded me. When my eyes adjusted to the light, she was already at the door. She turned back to me, winked and said "Let's just keep this our little secret." And then she left.

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED?'

* * *

 **Sooooo.. like i said, probably a half cup of lemon, hence this is a rated M fanfic.**

 **Please let me know if i did lemons justice XD**

 **And the story has been renamed. I just thought the former title had a HSM ring to it and it wasn't fitting for how I want this to go. Plus, I'm writing the story as it goes so apologies for the sudden change!**

* * *

 **Anilissa** \- LoL yeah, sort of a like at first sight thing. Plus from where i come from there's this saying "Masarap ang bawal" which for those who aren't familiar with Tagalog/Filipino, in english it says "Delicious Taboo". so i guess the title explains itself now. XD

 **loveisfun** \- yes Mikan is being naughty isn't she? LoL and for now Natsume almost had her. but not quite LoL

 **reader131313** \- hahaha that would take out the fun out of everything if i let them have it right away ;)

 **Derp1Derp2** \- thank you for your reviews! here's the next chapter

 **Shakura Shiragiku** \- here ya go! ;)

 _ **Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and followed!**_

 _ **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**_

 _ **xoxo Lexi1989**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk of Shame

**Sort of a filler chapter but it will still be essential for the storyline XD**

 **WARNING LEMON Ahead! Probably a cup or two of lemon on this chappie.**

 **Please be nice and don't judge me. I'm a virgin at this lemon thing.**

 **So for those not comfortable reading this kind of thing, you can skip it.**

 **This is a rated M fanfic after all.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: THE WALK OF SHAME**

 **HIS POV**

I'm sitting at the bar nursing a drink. It's a typical Friday night after a long day at work. Usually Fridays are breezy but with an upcoming event, everyday is hectic. My best friend who is ever the workaholic decided to skip out on drinks citing he has something better to do. I usually don't go to places like this. I don't like noisy clubs filled with barely legal teenagers getting wasted. The sign outside said happy hour and offered drinks at discounted prices. Guess that's why. I order another drink when a pretty lady sits down next to me as the bartender approaches.

"Hey Joe! I'll have a whiskey sour." She said. She must come here often since she knows the bartender.

"A scotch on the rocks for me please. And put her drink on my tab." I found myself saying. I turn to look at her with a smile only to find her smirking at me. The bartender looks at her, apparently waiting for approval before she nods and agrees. He comes back a minute later with our drinks in hand. She takes hers and I wait for her to acknowledge me. A full minute passes by yet she hasn't spoken a word.

"You could say thank you, you know." I drawled.

"I'm used to strangers buying drinks for me. They do that thinking they're gonna get some but I'm telling you in advance I'm not that kind of girl." She said.

"Hey!" I hold my two hands up. "I was just being nice."

"You don't even know me." Scoffing, she turns to her drink.

"Well, let's get to know each other then." I gave her my most innocent smile.

"I'd rather not. I doubt I'll be seeing you again anyway. And if I do, I'll probably go home tonight wasted that I wouldn't even remember you." She shrugged.

"Fine then."

"….."

Roughly ten minutes passed as we sat in silence nursing our drinks. She had turned to face the dancefloor, her arms leaning on the bar behind her, staring at no one in particular.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" I broke the silence with the first pick up line I thought of. She rolls her eyes.

"Thought you could have done better than that. That was the oldest and cheesiest line in the book, you know. Tch." She clucks her tongue. "And I would've thought you were a decent guy."

"I'm sorry." I can feel the tint of red on my cheeks and not just from the drink, but from being called out for using a stupid line. "I don't really do this."

"Do what?" She seemed curious now. She was staring at me with this look in her eyes.

"Go to bars, buy women drinks, use pick up lines. I'm just – I don't know, de-stressing after a hard day of work."

"You did it anyway." She said. "And failed miserably." I detect a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Would you be extremely offended if I offer to pay for your drinks to make it up to you?"

"A free drink is a free drink. You know my order." This girl is definitely different. Hot one minute then cold the next.

I called out to the bartender and asked for another round of drinks. It wasn't like me to spend on a girl who wasn't family or a friend but I found her intriguing so we kept the conversation going while the drinks kept on coming.

"You know lines work better with a wingman." She said. She seemed to loosen up a bit after a few drinks.

"My wingman bailed out on me tonight. It's easy for you girls, you're the ones getting the lines. We, on the other hand, have to think of them, and make sure the execution is flawless. And most of the time, we fail, epicly" I added.

She laughed. She looked beautiful when she did.

"Well, we, have to endure lines bordering from awesome, clever, cheeky, cheesy, to downright epic lame. You should try the one from that sitcom. How I Met Your Mother. Have you seen it?" She asked.

"I work for a living sweetheart. I don't have time to sit on my couch and watch sitcoms." She playfully hit my shoulder when I called her sweetheart. "What pick up line is it?" I asked.

"You're hopeless." And then came her melodious laugh again. "The one where they walk up to a girl, then say 'Have you met (insert name of bro)'"

"Sounds very simplistic."

"With the right execution, it would work." She said.

"I'll try it sometime. Thanks!" I said to her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay?" She stood up and strode in the direction of the bathroom. I let her go, not knowing if she'll come back or if it's just her way to ditch me. Either way was fine. I'm almost to my limit anyway.

* * *

 **HER POV**

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I just needed a breather to freshen up and fix myself up after getting 4 rounds of whiskey sours. I didn't even notice it was already a couple of hours. I take my time and walk back to where he was. He seemed surprised I am back. I raise an eyebrow as I sit down.

"Thought I'd ditch you?" He blushed. 'Bingo!'

Before he can answer me, I grabbed his hand. He looks mortified.

"I want to dance." I said simply and pull him to the dance floor.

We dance face to face but with a considerable distance. No doubt he doesn't want to invade my personal space unlike most guys. Gentlemen are so hard to find these days.

I pull him close to me and wrapped my hands around his neck. Giving him the go signal. He places his hands around my waist and tugs me closer. We follow the beat and grind against each other. Hard.

I can tell he really wasn't used to doing this. His dancing was sort of awkward in a cute way. I turn in his arms and crouch on the floor only to have him pull me up, my ass in the little black dress rubbing on his body as I slowly rise. I can feel his manhood through his jeans. Not to mention being in close proximity to a hot guy made my panties wet.

He was still behind me and we were still swaying to the beat of the music. He was running his hands all over my body, making me shiver. Then I felt his breath on the nape of my neck. He was getting bolder now. And I liked it. He trailed small kisses around my nape, clearly testing the waters. His hands were grazing my stomach over my dress, hesitantly hovering before making a bold move. I turned in his arms and give him a searing kiss, taking him by surprise. His eyes widen, before he gets a grip and kisses me back. He spears his tongue in my mouth and plays with my own tongue. His hands were already cupping my breast and I moaned in his lips. I pull him away from the dance floor and find a dark spot in the bar. He hesitates then pulls me to the exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My place is near. Just a couple of blocks."

This dude must be rich. This club was one located in the upscale areas of L.A.

We walk in silence. He was still holding my hand and I let him.

* * *

 **HIS POV**

I took her to my place. Again, I don't usually do this. But she was hot, and she seemed ready for it. I could feel it when she kissed me. And she didn't mind that I was bringing her home. When we reached the back door, I thank God the other set of house keys aren't hanging on the kitchen nook. My best friend and roommate isn't home. Good.

I shut the door and walk over to her, catching her by surprise. I captured her lips with my own. I slowly lift her up and settle her on the kitchen island. She ran her fingers through my hair as our tongues battled in our mouths, clearly trying to dominate the other. I run my hands over her body as I trail kisses from her ear, to her jawline, down to her neck. I suck at the base of her neck, leaving a hickey. She moans in pleasure. She lifts her butt up from the counter and reaches at the hem of her dress, motioning me to help her remove it. It's haphazardly thrown on the floor and here she was in her bra and panties. I step in between her legs and trail kisses on her neck while my hand rubs her soaked panties. Her moan was music to my ears.

"ohhh.. yesssss…"

I lifted her up and she crossed her legs around my waist, giggling. I struggle to keep balance as she keeps on reaching for my shirt to take it off. Sometime in transit from the kitchen to the bedroom, I had lost my shoes, socks, and shirt. I dropped her on the bed and unbuckle my belt. She sits up and stops me midway. She pushes me on the bed and starts finishing what I started. She somehow expertly gets me undressed from the waist down in one swift motion. And the next thing I know, her mouth is on my hard on. I close my eyes in ecstacy. She was good, I can definitely tell.

"Ahhhh…Ahhhh"

She licked my cock like she would a lollipop or an ice cream cone. She ran her tongue up and down my pulsating member before she took it all in her mouth. I could see her head bob up and down as she almost sucked me dry. I was almost about to come when she suddenly stopped.

"Nuh-uh!" She said. "Can't let you have all the fun, can we?"

I growled and pinned her down on the bed with a kiss. I unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. I took one breast in my hand, kneading it while I licked the nipple on the other. I flicked it again and again with my tongue eliciting another luscious moan from her lips.

"uhhhh… moooreee… pleaaasseee.."

I placed small butterfly kisses from her breasts down to her stomach. Then I took her panties by my teeth and pulled it down teasingly. I looked at her and her eyes are wild with lust. I took my time kissing from her calves, up towards her inner things. Slowly kissing and licking. Then I let my tongue lightly graze her center making her moan once again. She spread her legs wide welcoming my tongue. Her hands are on my head now and she guides me where she wants me to be. I flick her clit with my tongue as I enter a finger inside her core.

"Oooooohhhh, mooooreee.." Her panting goes louder now.

I place another finger in and pump as my tongue continues to play and lick at her little nub. She's frantically rubbing herself on my face for more contact. I suck down on her clit and she screams in ecstacy. My face is full of her sweet juices. She bucks and shivers as she comes but I never take my lips off her sweet center. I let her recover first, waiting for her breathing to calm. I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust in my hard as steel rod.

"Ohhh yes… fuck me.."

I thrust in and out of her core. Faster and faster. She was lifting her hips to meet me at every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

Her moans were staggered and we were both panting. She sat on my lap and was now bouncing up and down on me. I took her nipple in my mouth again, gently biting and suckling her as she moaned and screamed. She had one hand around my neck and the other was urgently stroking her clit while she rode me. The sight of that made me reach my limit and I told her I was gonna come. She started stoking her clit faster and I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Sh-should I -" I hesitated. I didn't wear a condom (Stupid me)

"I'm on the pill." I exploded once I heard her response. And she came with me , ear shattering moans and screams in my ear.

"Fuck…I'm commmming.."

We fell on the bed, still panting, waiting for our breathing to become normal. The bed reeked of sex and alcohol but I didn't mind. I pulled the blanket up and covered her with it. I snuggled next to her in a spooning position with my hands on her waist. And then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **HER POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache in an unfamiliar room. I tried to recall last night's events but my mind was still hazy. I tried getting up but I felt a hand on my waist. 'Shit.' I peeked under the blanket and saw a naked handsome blonde guy with his arm around my naked body. And then it came back to me. I was at a club, with my friends, and they had dared me to talk to the hot looking guy at the bar. Seeing as my friends were sometimes stupid, I talked to him and won the dare easily. The stakes were raised when I went to the bathroom. Then I remember being on the dance floor and getting aroused by him. Then we got here. This was his house.

I feel the blush creeping up my neck. I slowly removed his hand from my body, careful not to wake him. I looked around and could only find my bra and panties in his room. I put them on and take his shirt from last night.

'Where was my dress?' I tiptoed out of the room as I try to remember the blurred events of last night. The sex, I could remember. Man this guy was good in bed. Too bad I wouldn't see him again. And then it hit me, we entered through the kitchen door. And sure enough my dress was in a puddle on the floor near my heels. I grabbed it and was about to take off his shirt so I could put on my dress and leave when I hear a sound.

"Ehem." I turned around to see the face of Natsume Hyuuga smirking at me.

"Looks like somebody had fun last night." He said. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

I glare at him. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I live here. I think I should be asking you that question. But given that I heard your little rendezvous with my best friend last night, I think I already know the answer." His smirk was annoying me. But I was caught red-handed so I said nothing.

"Aren't you Mikan's friend from school?" He asked. I merely nodded.

"Here's what I'll do. I won't tell anyone what happened here if …" How I would love to punch this guy. He's making this more awkward than it needs to be.

"If what?" I asked. My mind preparing for the worst.

"If you give me her number." I laughed. Hysterically so.

"No can do. I know she didn't give it to you and told you to ask Tsubasa. So you can tell anyone you want. I don't care." I was bluffing. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for his response.

It took a full 2 minutes of us glaring at each other before he backed down with a sigh.

"Whatever." He said. Clearly giving up.

"So are you just gonna stand there and gape at me while I change? I really need to go before your friend wakes up."

"Lock the door when you leave. I won't tell a soul. I won't even tell Ruka I know you, but you owe me a favor." He said.

"Whatever stalker dude." He leaves the kitchen so I swiftly change and walk out the door.

I take swift steps out of their house and into the bright sunshine.

I take out my phone and check my messages. I had 5 from the girls. I sent them all a group text and hurriedly went home to change.

* * *

 **From: Hotaru I.**

 **To: Mikan S.; Sumire S. ; Anna U.; Nonoko O.;**

 **Better have your money ready because I WIN. Doing the WALK OF SHAME right now.**

 **P.S. I'll be at Mi-chan's place in 2 hours. I know you want to know the details.**

* * *

Sooooo like I said.. Lemon..

Please let me know if I passed the lemon test? (Is there even such a thing? LOL)

* * *

 **Anilissa** – lol I know right? XD updating right now

 **Derp1Derp2** – That question will be answered soon enough.. stay tuned ;)

 **Guest** – as requested.. full lemon LoL. This chappie isn't about Mikan and Natsume though but will be part of the storyline.

 **Loveisfun** : off limits definitely. But later on, who knows? ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – here ya go! Enjoy! Thanks so much! :D

 **frozenbutterfly** – thank you so much for following – you are awesome! And yeah I've read the manga more times than I can count with my fingers lol.

 **Henna994** \- thank you for following :D

 **Let me know what you think guys?**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: The Runaway

**i gotta admit, that last chapter was steamy eh? XD Who would've thought? Hotaru and Ruka? LOL**

 **I didn't think I had it in me but I totally appreciate all the reviews you've thrown my way ;)**

 **we'll dial down a bit from here and get the main storyline growing.. so if you're looking for another lemon chapter, you juz gotta wait a li'l more, mmmkay? ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Runaway**

 **MIKAN's POV**

 _I look up into his mesmerizing crimson eyes filled with lust. He pins my hands above my head on the wall. His gaze penetrates into my soul. He closes the gap between us and slowly lowers his head to kiss me. My eyes flutter close anticipating the taste of his lips on mine. I won't hold back anymore. Not this time around._

 ***** RING RING *****

I groan out loud as I realize my phone was ringing. It was just a dream. Damn. Why am I dreaming about him again? This has been happening way too frequently after that encounter in the bathroom. I glanced at the phone screen and noticed it was just after ten in the morning. Tsubasa is gonna pay for this.

"What?" I said crankily into the phone.

"I'm surprised you're awake. You don't normally wake up till after noon during weekends." Came Tsubasa's cheery response.

"Well you woke me up you big dumbass of a brother. What do you want?" I put on a mock angry voice.

"I'm sorry Mi-chan. Don't be mad." He pleaded. He didn't like it when I got mad at him.

"What do you want? You just interrupted the most wonderful dream I had." I put on my fluffy bedroom slippers and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Well, remember you have that big gig tonight at the DJ lounge? I was thinking of going with my friends, could you get us on the list?" He sounded sheepish asking her for this favor. The DJ Lounge was a very strict club. You either had to pay a steep fine or be on the guest list to be able to get in. They didn't just let anyone in.

"I'll put you on the list if you bring your hot friend!" I teased him.

"Mikan Sakura. Stop flirting with Hyuuga!" He shouted into the phone.

"As I recall dear onii-san, flirting is different with sleeping with. I know he's off limits, I'm just having fun." I sighed.

"We all know how that will turn out." He mumbled.

"I heard that! Why are you so against him? I like him. He's hot. He seems nice and he seems to like me."

"My point exactly! You don't even know everything about him!" He complained.

"How can I if every chance I get to talk to him, you act like we've done the unforgivable? Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked him.

"I do Mi-chan, I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt." I softened at his confession.

"How can I learn about life with you, mom and dad hovering around me all the time. You guys can't protect me all the time you know. I've got to start somewhere."

"Just when did you my stupid sister get so wise? Fine, I'll lay off of you two. Just, tell me if he does something to hurt you, kay?" I ignored the reference to me as stupid and was just happy he agreed to what I wanted. I knew Tsubasa only wanted the best for me.

"Great. Give me the names so I can call the emcee and get you on the VIP list. And make sure he comes tonight, kay? I've got some editing to do." I said and hung up before he could take back what he said.

I called up the girls and reminded them of the gig tonight. Since they missed my last one, they all promised they were going to be there. This is gonna be a fun night tonight!

Turns out my good luck is heading a downward spiral because as soon as I got to my car, it wouldn't start no matter what I do. Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru had afternoon classes so I couldn't bug them and Sumire wasn't picking up.

I had no choice but to take the bus. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. I was waiting for the bus to take me to the other side of town where the club was located when I collided into a kid. She was no more than 16 or 17 and both of us were sprawled on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She was wearing a cap and sunglasses so I couldn't see her face. She also had on a long sleeved jacket.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going too, are you alright?" I helped her up and helped gather the stuff that fell out of her bag.

"I'm ok. My name is Aoi." She put out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Mikan." I gave her her backpack and turned to go but I noticed she was limping a bit.

"You look like you sprained your ankle, let me help you get where you need to go." She looked surprised but relieved to receive the help.

"You don't need to really." She said

"Nonsense. I can't let you walk around by yourself with an injury like that." I shook my head and grabbed her backpack with my free arm and slung it over my shoulder.

"Thank you Mikan-nee." She winced a little bit while walking so I had her lean into me for support. It was hard but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"I'm actually here in the city to look for my onii-san. I ran away from home because my aunt beat me. I only have his address. It's been years since we last saw each other. My aunt never wanted him to see me." She said in a small voice. She handed me a piece of paper with an address and I noticed it was just roughly 5 blocks away from where we are.

"That is horrible! I'll help you find your onii-san. But first, have you eaten anything?" I asked. This poor kid has had it bad. And I thought my luck was bad coz my car won't start but I guess this is God's way of making me realize, it could have been worse.

"Just coffee and a donut from the bus station." She said.

I brought her to the nearest café and bought her breakfast. Then I called a cab and asked the cabbie to take us to the address on the paper. He took us to a two-storey house in a suburban part of L.A. We knocked on the door but it looked like no one was home so we sat on the porch and she talked about herself. She told me her parents died when they were young and she and her brother were forced to live with their aunt. Her brother had come to L.A to attend college and at first, he would come to visit but then it got so busy and his aunt told him she had run away. So he never came anymore. But she was still there. She was forced to stop school at 14 and became her aunt's slave. It took all the strength I could muster to not cry and I gave her a big hug instead. She took off her cap and sunglasses then. And I was shocked when her face came to view. She had crimson eyes. Just like…

"Aoi?" the deep husky voice in my dreams called out. We both looked up to see Natsume and Ruka getting out of their cars and hurriedly running towards us.

"ONII-SAN!" She called out. She ran towards him and he picked her up in a big hug and twirled her around. I stood up from where I was sitting on the porch and just surveyed the scene in front of me.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you for the past few years ever since Aunt told me you ran away." His tone was angry but his eyes said otherwise.

"Natsume-nii, I didn't really run away. She kept me hidden and she beat me." Natsume had put Aoi down and she was crying now in his arms. He looked furious. Ruka had gone inside to give them privacy. "Oh, we have to thank Mikan-nee, she helped me get here." She turned around and pointed to me. Natsume seemed to have forgotten his anger and raised his eyebrow at me, apparently waiting for an explanation.

"I ran into her downtown on my way to the club. So when she said she was looking for her older brother, I helped her get here. She didn't tell me the name though. We waited on the porch for 4 hours. I couldn't just leave her here." I blabbered. He looked at me oddly. I couldn't understand what he was thinking. Then he let out a huge sigh and whispered "Thank you."

"You should take her to the hospital for a check-up. Her ankle is sprained and whatever else your fucked up Aunt did to her will need to be checked." I said, turning to leave. It was almost 5. I needed to go to the club and get the list updated before getting ready.

"I will. And thanks again for your help. Let me get Aoi settled in and I will take you to the club." He offered.

"I think you both need time to catch up. So, it's alright. I can manage." I said. I didn't wanna pass up the opportunity to get to know him but I knew his sister needed him more.

"I insist. It's the least I could do. And she's sleepy anyhow, she needs to rest." He said firmly.

"Fine. I'll just wait here." I said. He carried Aoi in his arms since Ruka had taken the initiative to get Aoi's things inside. After ten minutes he was back in casual clothes. A concert tee, blue jeans and sneakers. He opened the passenger car door for me and climbed in on the driver's seat.

The ride permeated with silence. I couldn't think of anything else to say and neither did he make a move to talk to me. He was lost in his own thoughts. We got to the club and I got out and thanked him for the ride.

"I guess you won't be coming tonight?" I asked him.

"You didn't give me a chance to 'come'." He smirked putting an emphasis on the last word. I blushed beet red. **(refer to Chapter 3 XD)**

"So we're back to that huh? I'm sorry. You know what I mean." I wanted to kick myself for sounding so weak. I was never like this around guys. I let my guard down for one second and my false bravado was now out the window. I looked down at my feet not quite having the courage to meeting his eyes. He pulled me towards him, tilted my chin up and made me look at him. I gulped.

"Not so cocky now, are we little girl?" I saw a faint upward curve on the corner of his lips. We were on the sidewalk chest to chest and I could feel him getting aroused through his jeans. I knew he was going to kiss me then. I wasn't going to give in to him that easily. His eyes were closed as his lips were almost closing the gap. I put up my hand and his eyes widened with surprise as his lips met my fingers.

"Not so fast there, bud. I'm not easy to get you know." I smirked. Then I gently removed myself from his arms and got my stuff from the car. He was standing there dumbfounded.

"I'll give you a free pass since you helped my sister and all." He said seemingly gaining his momentum back. I giggled and started to go into the club. He pulled me back and held my gaze.

"I'm serious. I want you. And I always get what I want." He said. His crimson eyes bored into mine. I can feel goosebumps in my arm where his skin is on mine.

"Well, you'll have to wait until 'next time'. Go take care of your sister, you'll see me around." I heard myself say. Then I walked back towards the club and looked in his direction as he got into the car. I gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before he revved up his engine and drove away. Little did I know I'd be seeing him sooner than later.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

 _'Stupid.'_

I thought to myself. You were supposed to be nice and thank her for bringing your long lost sister home. Given it was a pure stroke of luck that she managed to run into Aoi. And here I go, being a dick and inadvertedly confronted her about that bathroom incident. She had the kind of effect on me that no woman has ever had. I even admitted to wanting her.

 _'Very stupid.'_

I had the chance to get her number but I didn't ask her. And I will not give Tsubasa the satisfaction of giving me the 'big bro' talk for asking for his sister's cellphone number. He wasn't even related to her. Well not blood related, anyway. I noticed I was going a bit over the speed limit and slowed down.

 _'Need to cool down.'_

I focused my thoughts on Aoi. I had thought she was lost forever to me. I've spent every waking moment for the past 3 years looking for her. Ever since the day I got that letter from our aunt that she had run away. I never set foot in that house again. Aside from school and now, work, which took up my time, I had tried every possible way only to find out she was hidden from me. I parked the car in the driveway and made my way inside the house. Ruka was in the kitchen, hunched over his laptop. I went to the stove and boiled water. I needed tea. It always calms me down.

I sat across from him on the kitchen island.

"You're not going tonight?" He asked me.

"No, but you should." I told him.

"I'm not gonna go, if you won't." He sighed.

"What are you? 12?" I smirked at him.

"You know what I mean." He glared at me. Annoyed. He has been this way ever since that girl left him without a name or a number.

"I can handle things here. You should go." I knew if Mikan was playing, there is a high chance that girl would be there. I had held on to my word and never mentioned to Ruka that I knew her. That morning, he had asked me if I saw anyone in the house that morning. I told him no. I asked him if he thought there was a burglary last night. In his panic, he confessed to having a 'one night stand' with the most wonderful girl in his bed. And then he threw his mug at me when I laughed in his face.

 _"You? A one night stand? I didn't think you had it in you?" Good thing I had quick reflexes and ducked before the mug hit the wall where my head was a moment ago._

 _"STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He had shouted at me._

 _"Then why are you mad now? And why are you looking for her? One night stands are supposed to be that. Good for one night. Then you never see each other again." I told him while picking up the broken pieces of the mug. He quickly bent down to help me._

 _"I'm sorry Natsume. It's just that I can't forget about her. She wasn't just a hook up for me. We had a connection."_

 _"By connection, I think you mean you had great, mind blowing sex?" I asked him, eyebrows cocked._

 _"It wasn't just the sex man. It was more than that. It-it's hard to explain." He said sounding defeated._

 _"Well, you'll find her soon enough." I told him._

 _"How can you be so sure?" He asked me. I just shrugged at him._

I wanted to go. To see her. But I couldn't. Not when I just got Aoi back. She was right. I needed to take care of my sister. I prodded at Ruka to go. And I locked the house and went upstairs. I peeked in my bedroom where Aoi was in a deep slumber. The blanket was twisted around her feet. I slowly untangled her legs from the blanket and pulled the blanket up over her, tucking it under her chin. Then I left the room and settled with my tea in the living room.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the couch until I felt someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Aoi standing over me in the living room.

"Hey, you should be sleeping." I said.

"Onii-san, I slept since 's 2AM now. I'm used to just a few hours of sleep." She said as she settled on to the couch next to me

"How are you feeling?" I put my arm around her pulling her in for a hug.

"Ok, I guess, though some of my bruises and my ankle still hurts." She said.

"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, okay?" She nodded as we sat there just basking in silence.

"I missed you Aoi. You're the only family I have left. I'm glad you're here now." I whispered.

"I missed you too Onii-san." She said warmly. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" I immediately stood up.

"I didn't get a chance to thank Mikan-nee for helping me. Without her I might have gotten lost or hurt."

"I drove her to the club and thanked her already." I said. My thoughts immediately went back to the brunette beauty.

"A CLUB? IS SHE A DANCER OR SOMETHING?" I winced as Aoi's reaction echoed throughout the house.

"No. Not that kind of club, silly. She is a dance major at school but she also moonlights as a DJ in one of the high ranking clubs here." I went to the kitchen to get another cup of tea.

"A DJ?! COOL!" Aoi ran back upstairs shouting "I'll be right back Onii-san."

When I got back to the living room she was holding up the piece of paper with my address on it.

"Why are you looking at that?" I asked her, curious.

"Well, around a couple of hours before you came, Mikan-nee and I were just talking and she said, if I ever needed any help on anything, I could give her a call." She held up the back of the paper with lo and behold, it contained the thing I was aching to have. Her cellphone number. She must have forgotten about it or would have been embarrassed to take back what she said to Aoi. I remembered she was surprised to know that I was Aoi's brother. She must not have known, otherwise, she wouldn't have given it to Aoi.

I gave Aoi her own cup of chocolate milk (which Ruka loves to keep in the fridge) and turned on the TV. Aoi was preoccupied with searching for a decent channel at 2 in the morning so I took out my phone and saved her number. Problem solved. I was about to call her when I heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the kitchen nook, I noticed Ruka's keys were there. The lovesick idiot must have left it on his way out. I made my way to the door and opened it.

On the porch was Ruka. But he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by an annoyed looking Hotaru Imai and the tear stained face of Mikan.

* * *

 **What are Mikan and Hotaru doing at Natsume's house at 2 in the morning?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – yes Hotaru and Ruka XD

 **Derp1Derp2** – This chapter answers your first question :D The second one (about Hotaru and Ruka meeting again) will be answered on the next chapter XD

 **Anilissa** – Looks like Natsume got what he wanted. And more! Hahaha (sorry I scared but I am happy still I got the reactions I expected from some) LOL

 **The Midnight Crier** – thank you for following! XD enjoy the next chapter

 **loveisfun** – YEY! I PASSED! LoL thank you thank you. It was very awkward.. LoL

 **frozenbutterfly** – it was Hotaru and Ruka LoL. And we all know Hotaru is kind of greedy so the bet (which did not include Mikan [to be explained in the next chapter]) was between Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. Mikan already knows Ruka from spring break reference from chapter 1. s'all good though. I know little sisters can be a pain sometimes. (i have two LoL)

 **xNatsuMikanx** – sooo happy to hear from you my friend :D I meant it to be that way since it makes things much spicier LoL Yeah, Ruka is slightly pure but now we know he is just like the normal people of the world. LoL

* * *

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Losing

**Thank you for those who followed, set a favorite or left a review :***

 **Fair warning: probably a cup or half a cup of lemon in this chappy**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: ALMOST LOSING**

 **NATSUME's POV**

"Are you just going to stand there and stare Hyuuga?" I was woken back up to reality by an annoyed looking Hotaru. I ushered them in. Ruka helping Mikan to the couch where Aoi was while Hotaru was hauling in a duffel bag.

"Care to explain, Ruka?" I looked at my best friend. He threw me a panicked look.

"Mikan had a fight with her family. Apparently her parents came home early to surprise them, but of course they weren't at home because she had a gig at the club. I don't know who told but they showed up, luckily just as Mikan was wrapping up her set. Her parents took her home. " Imai filled me in as she sat down on the kitchen island counter.

"And you are here because -?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I know you are very well aware that I know that person over there." She hissed while pointing to Ruka who blushed beet red. "He kept on insisting to drive me home. And to get him to stop bugging me the whole night, I allowed him to drive me home." I smirked and was about to speak again when she held up her hand.

"Don't say anything. I'm not done yet. So I was in that guy's car when Mikan suddenly called. She was crying. Her parents were mad when they found out about the DJ stint and had told her she would be sent to New York to live with her grandmother. She declined, ungracefully I might add, and decided to run away. She can't stay at my place because that is the first place they will look. Neither can she stay at any of the girls' houses. So since we were already in his (again pointing to Ruka) car, I picked her up and brought her here." She said as if it was the most logical action to do.

"And what am I supposed to do about her?" I got a glare from her.

"You said I owed you a favor, you got one." She hissed under her breath so no one could hear her. **[A/N: Refer to chapter 4 ;)]**

"That's not usually how favors go." Not that I didn't like the arrangement.

"Take it or leave it." She then hopped off the island and approached Mikan who was being consoled by Aoi.

"Baka, I'm going home. Stay here and lay low for awhile. I'll find a way for you to be excused from classes for this week. No one but the people in this house and myself will know where you are." And with that she gave Ruka and me a curt nod and left.

* * *

 **HOTARU's POV 4 HOURS AGO**

We arrived at the club with a few minutes to spare before Mikan's set. She was at the VIP booth with Tsubasa and his friends. Misaki was also present along with a few of her friends. Introductions were done and then we headed out onto the dance floor since Mikan was up.

Mikan's set was halfway done when I felt Sumire nudging me.

"Hey Hotaru, isn't that the guy?" She was gesturing to someone behind me.

"You're always blabbing about some guy Sumire." I rolled my eyes and ignored her. But she kept on nudging me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"YOU." I didn't realize I had muttered out loud. Sumire made a feeble excuse about going to the bathroom. Anna and Nonoko focused on their dance partners while making it obvious that they were trying to hone in on what was happening between me and this guy. The guy that I had slept with. Hyuuga's roommate.

"I've been looking for you, since that day. I never thought I would see you again." He said. Though it was dark, I could see the tint of red on his cheeks.

"Why? Fall in love with me after one night?" I put my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face.

"You didn't leave me your name or number." He couldn't quite meet my eyes. He was staring at the floor.

"I didn't realize I had an obligation to do so. It was a one nighter, so don't get your panties in a twist." I turned my back on him and started to dance but my heart was beating loudly in my chest. I also felt a stirring in my loins that no other guy has ever done for me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I shivered. Damn. This guy won't leave me alone and leave it to Mikan to put on a sexy club mix.

"At least let me dance with you." He said. I removed his hand from my shoulder and danced around him.

 _ **~Tell me what you want**_ _ **.**_ _ **What you like~**_

 _ **~It's okay**_ _ **.**_ _ **I'm a little curious, too~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **~Tell me if it's wrong**_ _ **,**_ _ **If it's right**_ _ **,**_ _ **I don't care~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **~I can keep a secret, can you?~**_

 _ **~Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind~**_

 _ **~Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite**_

I could see Sumire smirk from across the room where she was flirting with one of Tsubasa's friends. Blondie held my hand in his and he dipped me down while one of his hands was travelling up my extended leg up to my thighs before quickly pulling me to an upright position. He smelled good. His hands were matching the beat but were roaming where they needn't be.

"Still not gonna give me your name?" His blue eyed gaze piercing through me. His face was very near me almost as if to kiss me. I shook my head and tried to move out of his reach. But not fast enough. His hand held tight on my arm. And he twirled me back into his arms.

'This guy has gotten more confident.' I thought to myself. And damn he was so much sexier than being the shy guy he was back during our first encounter. **[A/N: Refer to chapter 4 ;)]**

 _ **~Don't tell your mother, Kiss one another~**_  
 _ **~Die for each other We're cool for the summer~**_

 _ **~Ooh, ooh~**_

 _ **~Take me down into your paradise~**_  
 _ **~Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type~**_  
 _ **~Just something that we wanna try~**_  
 _ **~'Cause you and I~**_  
 _ **~We're cool for the summer~**_

I feel my phone buzz in the pocket of my jeans and reach in to sneak a peek.

 **FROM: SUMIRE S.**

 **TO: HOTARU I.**

 **50 bucks says there's gonna be round 2 2nyt! ;D**

I rolled my eyes. I scan the crowd and see Sumire standing with Anna and Nonoko in a far corner of the dance floor. I nod. I wasn't gonna lose to a bet. Never. I was always the one with the most self control among us. But it didn't mean I wasn't gonna have any fun.

So i pulled out all my sexy dance moves and grinded against him the whole night, putting on a show. The bulge in his pants made it evident that my plan was working. What I didn't expect was for him to suddenly pull me from the dance floor and towards his car. My mind was screaming at me to turn around and leave him in the parking lot but I didn't do it. I got into his car in the dim parking lot and looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What happened a week ago, was a one time thing." I stated.

"I just wanted to talk.. We can't really talk in there." He gestured towards the club.

"We don't have anything to talk about. We don't even know each other." I looked out from the passenger side window.

"Are you always this..." He seemed to be struggling for words. "This distant?" He finally said. I didn't answer and we stayed there for God knows how long in silence.

I turned back to him and saw that he seemed defeated. His fists were clenched on his lap and there was that look in his eyes when he looked up at my face. I wanted him. My body acted while my mind protested. I kissed him hard. It took him by surprise but he quickly recovered. His kiss was like a drug. I knew it was bad for me but my body craved for it. It was making me reckless. Our lips were locked as I felt his hand stray up and down behind my back. I broke the kiss, panting heavily. He adjusted the front seat so there would be more space, tilted the driver's seat backrest down towards the backseat and pulled me on his lap. Thank God his windows were tinted.

I straddled him and heard him groan. I ran my hands under his shirt and felt him up as I kissed him, my tongue not wasting anytime, invaded his mouth. His hands were everywhere. In my hair, on my back, on my breasts and it felt so good. He peeled off the crop top from my body and clumsily unclasped my strapless bra. Then he dipped his head down and suckled my left breast while his hand kneaded the other, pinching my nipple. I couldn't help but moan.

"Aaaaahhh..."

I tilted my head back in pleasure, running my fingers in his soft blonde hair. Damn. This might be the first time that I will be losing a bet. I rolled my hips, grinding my crotch against his. I was so wet down there and I needed his touch. His tongue was flicking my nipple madly and I was going crazy. I grabbed his other hand and led it towards my crotch. In no time, he had my pants button undone and the zipper down. He lifted me up slightly so I could wiggle the tight fitting jeans down on my legs. The cramped front seat of the car only allowed me to get it down to my knees, but it was enough. He rubbed the soaked fabric covering my center and I lost it. My resolve was definitely gone. I wanted to do it.

Mikan's customized ringtone on my phone broke the spell.

"Dont *lick* get *lick* it" He said in between licks and kisses on my neck while his hand was now inside my panties and his index finger was drawing circles on my clit.

"I *pant* have *pant* to.." His ministrations in my pussy was almost enough to make me obey. The ringing of the phone was persistent. I knew it wasn't just a regular call.

I softly pushed him away with a look of regret in my eyes. He sighed and allowed me to get off of him and back on the passenger seat. I picked up the phone and mentally reminded myself to give Mikan a smack in the head (for interrupting) and a thank you (for making me not lose the bet).

"Mi-chan, what's wrong?" He looked at me as I struggled to clasp my bra while cradling the phone on the crook of my shoulder. I feel his hands reach back and help me. I gave him a soft glance as if to say thank you.

Mikan was crying and I couldn't understand anything of what she's saying. I only got "parents" "New York" and "running away".

"Calm down, baka. Where are you now?" I asked her. She said she was at a downtown cafe a few blocks away. I glanced at the time. It was already 1:30AM. Whoah. How long were we in here making out?

"Ok. I'll come get you." The blonde guy next to me raised his eyebrow but said nothing. I hung up.

"Everything okay? Was that Mikan?" He asked.

"How do you know Mi-chan?" I asked suspiciously.

"We were with her during Spring break of our senior year in Florida. Tsubasa had to take her along as a condition for their parents to agree for him to go." Facepalm. Ok, so definitely not happening again with this guy. Too much connections.

"Can you take me to the Pete's All Night Diner downtown?" I asked him as I put my crop top back on and zipped up my pants.

"Ok." And then we ended up deciding, well it was more of me forcing him to take Mikan to their place after she had explained the whole fiasco at the club when her parents caught her Dj-ing.

Mikan was still in a daze when we were on the way to blondie's house but she didn't fail to notice I was with blondie.

"Hotaru?" I sent her a glare through the rearview mirror for giving away my name. I glanced at blondie and he had a small victory smile on his face.

"What, idiot?" I snapped at her.

"Why were you with Ruka? Do you two know each other?" She asked. I didn't answer and neither did the blondie named Ruka. Mikan never knew he was the guy I slept with last week because I never got his name. She wasn't part of the bet because she wasn't with us when that happened. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Good thing we were already at his house.

I looked at Hyuuga after I explained what happened and I knew he didn't believe my story about just being in the car and being driven home one bit. Good thing he didn't pursue it. I told Mikan I would call her in the morning and left. I ignored Ruka. My brain tells me I did the right thing. My body said otherwise.

* * *

 **sooo.. another close (lemon) encounter for Hotaru and Ruka.. haha.. and stems from a bet..AGAIN..**

 **and Mikan is stuck at Natsume's house indefinitely.. what will happen? stay tuned XD**

 **P.S. Song mentioned in the chapter is Demi Lovato's 'Cool for the Summer' which i do not claim ownership for.**

 **I also know that you guys know that Higuchi Tachibana is the genius that owns Gakuen Alice :)**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 -** another lemon-ish encounter happens haha

 **Anilissa** \- LoL i know right. And this answers your question :D thank you for always following mwah!

 **The Midnight Crier** \- Mikan and Ruka know each other from Spring Break as mentioned in Chapter 1 ;) and you my friend just gave me an idea for a prequel LoL..

 **frozenbutterfly** \- Yes, i wanted Aoi in this one since I haven't included her in my other fanfics. Crimson Rose chapter 8 has been uploaded yesterday. still working on chapter 9 ;)

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- haha i don't know why i thought of that. It was just some random rom-com-ish kind of twist i guess.. just a small one though ;)

 **loveisfun** \- yeah, but she's in good hands now. XD thank you , hope you enjoy this update

 **reader131313** \- i love you too! haha thanks for reading and following :)

 **princess lulu of koronia** \- thank you! I hope I satisfy you with this chapter.

 **You guys are all so awesome for leaving reviews and all. I love you all! 3**

* * *

 **I am very open to suggestions, comments, critics (just do it in a nice way please) ;)**

 **And if you guys feel like you want more, just let me know. I'm a pm away XD**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Take It Slow

**Hello everyone! I'm feeling a lot better now and my techno ban has been lifted Yey!**

 **I wanna thank everybody who followed and set this as a favorite as well as the other stories I have written too :D**

 **I realized I haven't updated this for a few days now. Gomen! Gomen! (followed by me bowing a lot)**

 **So I'm putting in some Natsume-Mikan moments here since I've had Hotaru and Ruka have theirs ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: LET'S TAKE IT SLOW**

 **MIKAN's POV**

"Mikan-nee, are you alright?" Aoi was looking at me with worried eyes. I wiped the tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand. I grimaced as I saw my mascara come off and stain my hand. I nodded at her.

"I'm fine Aoi-chan." She sits back down on the couch to watch the tv and absently runs her hand up and down my back in an attempt to comfort me. Hotaru comes near and tells me she'll make an excuse up at school. I nodded, unable to say anything but thank you. She leaves, promising to call me later. I notice Ruka is sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Natsume. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Uhmm—thanks for letting me stay here. I hope you don't mind. It won't be for long. But please don't tell Tsubasa where I am. I know he loves me but for sure he'll tell my parents." I said to the two of them. They both nodded.

"You can stay as long as you like. We have a guest room that Aoi was gonna sleep in, if you don't mind sharing that is." Ruka offered.

"I'll take what I can get, if Aoi minds,then I can even sleep on the couch." I gave them a small smile.

"I don't mind! It will be like having a big sister!" I feel Aoi's arms wrap around my waist and give me a hug. I hug her back in return. I can feel Natsume's eyes on me. I turned to him.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked him and he shook his head. He turned away from me and I focused on Aoi.

"Hey squirt, it's 2 in the morning shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked, playfully ruffling her hair.

"I was asleep and woke up just before you guys came. Natsume-nii and I were talking and I told him what you told me earlier."

"We talked about a lot of stuff, which one?" I asked.

"About how I could call you if I needed anything." She smiled. I turned back to Natsume who put a cup of hot cocoa in my hands. He had a small smug smile on his lips. The wheels in my head started turning and I realized he was smug because he had gotten my number without asking Tsubasa. Sneaky little fox.

"It was really nice of you to offer that to my sister, Mikan. Please stay as long as you need to. We wouldn't have it any other way. " His words sounded so nice, but looking into his eyes, I could see something else. I didn't comment on it since Aoi was there. Ruka noticed the tension between us and excused himself.

"Hold on there, Ruka. You still haven't told me how you met my best friend."

"You-r, b-b-best friend?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Hotaru. That girl who you were with when you picked me up at that diner? Yay high" I held out my hand slightly above my head since Hotaru was taller than me by 2 inches. "Black hair, lavender eyes, sexy body." He blushed like a ripe tomato and I giggled.

"Uhmm.. we met last week at a club a few blocks from here." He said. I remember they went out but I stayed in to work on my mixes. Then I recalled our conversation the next day when Sumire and the other two had to pay 50 bucks each to Hotaru for bedding a guy and doing the walk of shame. Ruka was looking very uncomfortable with my silence.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU WERE THE GUY SHE SLEPT WITH?!" I screeched and Ruka began to look pale. Natsume just chuckled.

"I didn't know she was your friend, Mikan. And I—I do-don't normally d-do that.." Ruka defended himself. "I-I looked for her after but didn't have her name. She left early in the morning."

"Awwwww that's so cute, you like her don't you?" I teased him. It was obvious.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Of course not. You're a nice guy. And you are basically the first guy that she has done the walk of shame for." His eyes widened. "Oops, please don't tell her I told you that." I added. She will definitely kill me. He sighed with relief and went up to his room.

"Let me show you to your room." I feel Natsume's hand around my waist and I turned only to find myself face to face with him, just inches apart. My duffel bag was in his other hand.

"Ok." I said breathlessly. He guided me up the stairs and led me to a room.

It has a bed big enough for two people, so sharing with Aoi wasn't going to be a problem. It was neat. It had a small dresser and a desk. He set my bag down near the dresser and showed me where the bathroom was. The bathroom was huge. It had a tub and a separate shower. It was also connected to another room since there was another door to the other side.

"It connects to my room, just so you know." He whispered into my ear. I jumped since he caught me off guard. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer with my back to him.

"Jeez, you don't have to scare me like that." I playfully swat his arm and turn in his arms. My heart is beating like crazy in my chest. I could smell mint in his breath. Just a little bit closer and I knew the gap would be closed.

"Natsume" He lifted his gaze from my lips to my eyes.

"Do you like me?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"Of course. Would I want you if I didn't like you?" He smirked.

"I mean, you don't even really know me. How would you know you like me if you don't know my attitude or the real me?" He was stumped. I guess my words make a lot of sense.

"The same goes for you Mikan. You seem to like me based on how you act towards me, how is it any different?" He let go of me and sat on the bathroom counter.

"Well, for starters, it wasn't in the plan for me to be living with you. And I like you not only because you're .. " I blushed at the thought running in my head.

"I'm what?" that mischievous smug smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, to be honest, you are hot and handsome. But I got an insight to how you are as a person earlier today when I brought Aoi back to you. I like you. But I don't want it to be just sex between us." I put some distance in between the two of us and leaned on the bathroom wall,

"Tsubasa would kill me you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know." I didn't tell him that Tsubasa had given me his blessing to go out with Natsume. That is if he ever asks me out.

"Well, I stand by what I said. I want you. But if you don't want me. I won't force you to." He said, clearly disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want you. I just want you to know me better. And I you. That way, if we do take the next step, then we won't have any regrets, you know?" I stepped up to him and gave him a hug and a chaste peck on the lips. "Let's take it slow, okay?" I looked up at him.

"You're not exactly making it easier in this position, polka." I was in between his legs and he had them and his arms around me in seconds.

"What do you mean polka?" I asked him. He gestured with his lips at my top which was loose, I remembered I wore my favorite bra with polka dots on it. I tried to smack his arm but he had already tightened his grip on me while still chuckling.

"Pervert." I mumbled, leaning into the hug anyways.

"You're the one who made the first move, at the dj's booth and in your bathroom. Now since we're hugging and not even close to making out in my bathroom, I'm the pervert? " He asked with one eyebrow raised.

I laughed and got myself out of my reach. "So, deal?" I asked him.

"Ok. I can go slow." He shrugged. I sighed in relief. It would make things much easier especially that he has Aoi to think of now. And I didn't want to complicate my situation if ever my parents found out where I was. They always thought of me as the wild child. The black sheep of our family of four. Tsubasa was always the perfect child. Graduated magna cum laude of his class. Got a high paying stable job. My light paled compared to Tsubasa's but I never resented him for it. I loved my life. I loved to dance, being a DJ and my parents just couldn't understand that.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

She hugged me and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's take it slow, okay?"

She had leaned in forward making me catch a glimpse of her polka dotted underwear. ' _Cute'_

"You're not exactly making it easier in this position, polka." I wrapped my arms around her back and my legs around her waist. I made sure my weight was still on the bathroom counter. She looked confused for a moment.

"What do you mean polka?" I gestured towards her loose top where the top of her bra was showing along with some skin that made me want to rip it off and suckle. 'Damn, she's tempting even when she isn't trying.' I made sure to tighten my grip so she doesn't come loose.

"Pervert!" She mumbled under her breath. I chuckled.

"You're the one who made the first move, at the dj's booth and in your bathroom. Now since we're hugging and not even close to making out in my bathroom, I'm the pervert? " I turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised. She laughed and got out of my reach.

She put her hand forward, as if asking me to shake it. "So, deal?"

I shrugged and shook her hand then hopped off the bathroom counter. "Ok, I can go slow." I straightened out the things I set askew on the counter and she spaced out a bit. She looked so gorgeous, so angelic looking, I just couldn't resist. I turned her towards me and locked her lips with mine. Her eyes widened with surprise when I pinned her against the wall and my tongue probed against her lips, asking for entrance. At first I thought she was gonna push me away. But instead, she raised her arms and wound it around my neck. I gently bit her bottom lip causing her to moan, permitting my tongue to enter her mouth. My hands were now travelling under her shirt and cupping her bra covered breasts.

"Na- Nats—su—meh… "

She was kissing me back earnestly now. Her tongue duelling with mine. She was pulling at my hair urging me to come closer to her. One hand at my waist pulling me into her. She ground her crotch at my own and we both groaned.

"Hmmmm" I moaned into her neck as I trailed licks and kisses down to where her bra was showing. She was breathing heavily now as I hovered my face near her bra, where my hands were busy kneading and teasing. I could feel her nipples harden under the cloth. I trail back up to her lips and give her a soft gentle kiss.

"I know you want me Mikan. I can see it in your eyes. But I will take it slow like you said." And just as sudden as I kissed her, I withdrew my hand from her body and pulled away. It was her turn to look disappointed now. I gave her a small smile. Two can play at her game.

"I think you may need a cold shower." I left the bathroom through the door leading to my own room. I needed a cold shower too and will do it after she's done. I hear the shower turn on and I try to tune out. Just listening to the pitter patter of the water, trying to resist the temptation to just run in there and ravage her. I thought about sheep. I didn't know why, but I thought about sheep jumping a fence. And I didn't realize I had fallen asleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Sooooo Natsume 1 (his bathroom), Mikan 2 (DJ's booth and her bathroom) LoL**

 **Will Natsume catch up?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **P.S. By the way I have another M rated story out please do check it out. It's "The Guy Next Door".**

* * *

 **Anilissa & xNatsuMikanx –** Thanks so much for your kind messages and PMs :)

 **The Midnight Crier** – I'm still thinking of how to do the prequel :D and yeah, that escalated quickly so we'll see how they turn out! :D

 **loveisfun** – thank you :D yeah, Mikan's mom and dad are both bummers :(

 **frozenbutterfly** – **Crimson Rose** has been updated :D Also Mikan and Natsume lemon will come soon. They're taking it slow for now ;) **xNatsuMikanx** has advised the stories are continued on Wattpad btw :D wanted to pm you but I couldn't. so I hope this gets to you and your li'l sis

 **princess lulu of koronia** – thank you :D here's a cute Natsume-Mikan moment LoL. More of those coming your way in the next chapters. ;)

* * *

 **Guys, I'm still really new to this inserting lemons in stories kind of thing so apologies…**

 **If you feel like suggesting and commenting on it, shoot me a pm and I will gladly listen to any advices you have**

 **Comments, Reactions and Criticisms are welcome ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review 3**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposal

**Kon'nichiwa Minna san!**

 **Apologies for not updating sooner on this one. Super typhoon hit our work site up North so we had to do extra hours at work. For those of you readers, followers, experiencing the same, please keep safe! Be prepared and alert always!**

 **Anyways no lemons yet for this chapter, a little fluff though :D**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: THE PROPOSAL**

 **MIKAN's POV**

' _I cannot believe the nerve of that guy!'_ My thoughts were raging as I stepped into the shower after getting my bath essentials from my duffel.

' _And I cannot believe I let myself get all giddy the second he kissed me.'_ I turned on the shower and set it to cold. I scrubbed myself furiously letting all the anger and tension out.

' _Well, you did ask him to take it slow. You're gonna get there. If you don't screw it up.'_ Great, the voices in my head are driving me crazy. I put on my favorite pair of cotton shorts and an oversized shirt.

This is going to be hard. Like real hard. I'm attracted like crazy to this person. But I feel like we're moving too fast. We need to take it down a notch. Start from the beginning, like normal people. Be friends, have a relationship, maybe. But when was I really normal? I liked things crazy. That's why my parents have a hard time with me. Well, I'll just take it one day at a time. But I'm definitely getting payback for what happened earlier.

I walk into the guest room and find Aoi fiddling with the laptop I placed on the desk. I had left it open with my DJ apps open. She was looking at it in awe.

"Hey there squirt, watcha doing?" I asked her.

"I was taking a look at your laptop Mikan-nee, I'm sorry. The screen was all colourful and stuff." She said blushing.

"No worries. That's my Rekordbox application. I use that to prep and manage my audio files for my sets." I ruffled her hair softly and she smiled at me.

"Oh yes, Natsume-nii told me you are a DJ. That's so cool!"

"Yeah, well it has its ups and downs. That's how your brother and I met. I was a DJ at a club he went to. He is friends with my onii-chan too." I settled on the bed and brushed my hair.

"Mikan-nee, can I ask you a question?" She walked up to me and sat in front of me on the bed.

"Sure squirt, shoot."

"Do you like onii-chan?" I was startled at her question but I decided honesty would be the best way to go.

"I think I do. I've only met him for less than a month now but I think he's a pretty good guy. Why'd you ask Aoi-chan?"

"Well, I think he likes you too. He keeps sneaking glances at you whenever he feels like you're not looking. And I like seeing you two together." She said shyly.

"Oh, well, he did tell me that. But I told him I would like to get to know him better first." She looked crestfallen.

"You see, Aoi, you shouldn't like a person solely based on their looks, what's on the inside matters too. Since I just met your onii-chan, it would be best for us to get to know each other before we decide to, you know, become together." I made the air quotes sign with the last word and she seemed to understand.

"Okay Mikan-nee, I trust you on this one. But if you do get together you better not break my onii-chan's heart!" We burst into a fit of giggles and I tucked her in to bed. It was already a little past three in the morning.

I lay in bed next to the sleeping girl but after an hour I still couldn't will myself to sleep. I slowly crept out of bed, careful not to wake Aoi and grabbed my mp3 player and earphones. I changed out of my sleepwear and put on a pair of tights and my favorite purple sports bra. There was too much energy I needed to dispel. I knew they had a pool outside and a big spacious backyard so I let myself out into the yard and decided to sweat out my sexual frustration with dance.

I picked a spot that couldn't be seen from the front. I did my stretches and shuffled through the songs on my mp3 player till I found one that the girls and I have been practicing for a while now. I crouch into my starting position and as the track starts I am in my own world, moving to the beat.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I am startled out of my sleep. I sneak a glance to the clock on my nightstand and it's blinking 5:30AM. I don't normally get up this early on Sundays but I drag my ass out of bed to check on the girls in the guest room. I go to the bathroom first to brush my teeth and pee. Then I try the adjoining door. It's locked. I pad out to the hallway and crack the door open. I can see Aoi's sleeping form on one side of the bed. Her raven hair (like mine) peeking out from under the blanket. The space next to her is empty and I feel a flash of panic. I scan the room and check if she went to the bathroom, the door is still locked from inside here. Her laptop and phone was on the desk.

I ran back to my room quietly and put on a shirt and slippers. I make my way slowly down the stairs and peek into the kitchen. The lights were off but I saw light coming out from the slightly open kitchen door. I step out and I see her standing in the yard, her back to me. She was dancing. She looked so graceful. Every move, the way she would shake her hips and sway was in tune even if I couldn't hear what music she was listening to. I was mesmerized. I had stood there for roughly ten minutes just watching her. Then she made a turn, and immediately stopped when she saw me leaning on the doorframe.

She took off her earphones and we stood in the silence. She was catching her breath and I found myself looking at the rise and fall of her chest. She caught me staring and she smirked.

"Like what you see?" Her exposed skin glistened with sweat. On her shoulders, on her chest and stomach. Her sports bra was drenched with sweat.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to see a sexy girl sweat? Wish I was causing that though." I winked at her cheekily and she laughed. "What were you dancing to?"

"Hillary Duff's 'Sparks'. It's something me and the girls are working on." She said still a bit out of breath.

"Can I see it with the music?" I was innately curious to see her move. I've seen her before with her group but I wanted to see her dance alone.

"Ok. Come closer so we don't disturb the neighbors or Aoi and Ruka." I obeyed and sat on the grass. She disconnected her earphones and tossed me the player.

"When I give the signal, hit play." She set herself into a very provocative position that made my heart thump and my morning wood stand at attention. She nodded. I hit play.

The whistling intro comes up and she moves her hips seductively to the beat. Every movement from her body is flawless. Not only was the song very suggestive, her movements made it jump from sexy to arousing in just the first few minutes.

 _ **~I can't hear a single word.~**_

 _ **~Just know you're talking coz your lips keep moving.~**_

 _ **~Everything I thought I'd learned goes out the window.~**_

 _ **~All I want is one thing.~**_

Her dancing transitioned from sexy to a bit of hip hop with twerking, popping and locking. Her footwork never wavering. She didn't just dance with her body. She danced with her eyes, her facial expressions. My eyes were fixated on her. Everything else around us seemed to fade in the background.

 _ **~You can promise castles, treasures, babies, I don't care.~**_

 _ **~Cause right now you're just enough for me, I want you near.~**_

 _ **~Like a fairytale to feel your breath right on my neck.~**_

 _ **~You remember what I love so baby take me back.~**_

She suddenly crouched, and as the chorus came in, she came up in a seductive manner with her face in a pout and her eyes smoldering with a "Come Hither" look that almost made me want to stop her mid-dance and fuck her crazy in the backyard.

 _ **~Turn the lights down low, and kiss me in the dark.~**_

 _ **~Coz when you're touching me, baby I see sparks.~**_

 _ **~You make my heart go~**_

 _ ***Whistles***_

 _ **~You~**_

 _ ***Whistles***_

 _ **~You, you make my heart go.~**_

 _ ***Whistles***_

 _ **~You~**_

 _ ***Whistles***_

 _ **~You, you make my heart go.~**_

She stopped dancing and walked towards me. She flopped down on the grass beside me taking deep breaths before speaking.

"That's as far as we've gone as far as choreography goes. I have yet to practice with them since the incident last night so that's as far as you'll see for now." I handed her the player which she shut off and we are enveloped in silence. Her heavy breathing the only sound surrounding us.

"You're really good." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I could just kiss her but that would escalate quickly given how horny she made me feel and I know we agreed to take things slow. So I just kept quiet.

"Thanks. I love to dance. But I love making music as well as a DJ. The best part of this kind of art is that I can make people feel. Like with dancing, I can make them feel the music the way it's meant to be felt. Not just words with melodies. And sometimes, my parents don't take it seriously. They think it's just a hobby or a way of getting fit. It's more than that." It was the first time she brought up her parents after last night.

"To be honest, I don't know the solution to your problem. If you've told them how you feel but they still don't understand, then it's their loss. You're of age. You can do whatever you technically want. Well, provided you get a job and support yourself. They can't force you to do anything you don't want to. But it still sucks, not being supported with what you love to do. But you can find that support from other people. Like your friends, your brother, and me." I let the last word linger in the air. She laid down on the grass and looked up, gazing at the few stars slowly fading in the sky as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"You really like me that much, huh?" She asked me as I lay down on the grass next to her.

"Yes and to be honest, I have to admit, I was first attracted to you because you're beautiful and sexy. But you were also the first girl to not openly throw yourself at me. Yes, you flirted with me, but you presented a challenge. You're different. And I guess, it makes me like you more because you're forbidden fruit. You're my friend's sister. It makes the chase much more thrilling." I turned to face her.

She looked me in the eye and asked "What happens if the chase is over and you've won?"

"Well, then that means, by that time, you've agreed to be my girlfriend." Her eyes were trying to read into mine. And I let her. For the first time, a girl cared to know what I thought. It was refreshing.

"Okay, let's say hypothetically, I agreed to be your girlfriend, what assurances do I have that you won't go do what you did to get me to the next hot and sexy chick that challenges your morals, or personality or whatever?" She rolled herself so that her tummy was on the grass. Her elbows were propped up on the ground and she put her chin in her hands, lifting her feet and making a seesaw motion with them.

"That's the thing here, see, you don't get any guarantees. Coz that's the way life is. It's a gamble. There's nothing permanent in it but change. Pain is inevitable, but some people are worth the pain. I can't give you any promises that I won't hurt you. Coz no relationship is without one. There will be fights, but what I can promise is that I will do my best to not hurt you. What you will get, my dear sweet lady, is the honour and privilege of being my first true love. Nobody has ever held that title. And you will forever go down in the history of my life as the first girl Natsume Hyuuga has ever loved and who knows, if we work hard at it, you may be the first and the last. The alpha and the omega of my love life."

"So Casanova, you mean to say that I would be your first girlfriend? I don't believe that."

"No, I didn't say that. You would be my first ever serious girlfriend. And possibly the last, if you love me enough to never let me go." I was saying the words in a jesting mood but inside, I was speaking the truth.

She looked at me thoughtfully. The sun was rising behind her and she looked like an angel with a halo bathed in the sunlight.

"It's too early for me to say that I love you. Like, however. I can say I like you a lot Natsume. I have this feeling that I'm safe when I'm with you. I don't know why that is, considering this is probably the most talking we've done in each other's company. But I would also like to see where this is going. I've been sheltered most of my life, and I guess I would say you are the first guy to have the guts to chase after me after my brother's already tried to get in the way. Which is definitely a plus." She tucked a stray curl off her face and I could faintly make out a blush in her cheeks.

"Well, given that we both reciprocate the feelings we have of like towards each other, let's try it out and see where the ride takes us?" She smiled softly as the question popped up from my mouth.

"What's the proposal exactly?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you quoting a chick flick?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Said chick flick had a bunch of women dancing in lingerie, no wonder you're familiar with the line. Hahaha." Her laugh was like music to my ears. "And yes, I quoted Christina Aguilera in Burlesque. Answer the question."

"Ok. Picture this." I held my fingers and formed a square as if holding up a frame.

"You and me alone. On the sandy shore, feeling the ocean breeze at sunset. Romantic Picnic. Next weekend. Are you in?"

She stood up and brushed the grass stains on her tights and on her back. She walked towards the kitchen door and turned back to me with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"It's a date."

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **It's a bit of a cutesy chapter.. no lemons yet.. going slow ;)**

 **Stay tuned for what happens on their date. XD**

* * *

 **Review Answer Corner :)**

 **Anilissa** \- Aoi was still downstairs when the previous chapter happened ;) hahaha

 **The Midnight Crier** \- LoL.. Here's a little fluff but lemons will come soon. I know everybody's eager to get a NatsuMikan lemon but hang on guys, we'll get there soon enough.

 **frozenbutterfly** \- i'm glad you're sister isn't bothering you anymore! haha more time to read in peace ;) hope you enjoy this chappie!

 **KitsuneSenpai18** \- I know. LoL. hang in there, Love your stories btw ;)

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- don't worry my friend. I know you will catch up ;) thankies for the compliments XD

 **princess lulu of koronia** \- their date will be on the next chappie so stay tuned XD thanks so much, i adore you too for being a follower and being so awesome! :)

 **loveisfun** \- steaming eh? well I dialled it down a bit but more steamy moments and lemons to come XD stay tuned

 **SwordBlossom** \- thanks for all the advices on the PMs I will definitely check that anime out once I'm done being a corporate slave.. LOL

 **FYI guys, i might have to do some extra hours at work due to some contingency plans ongoing for the work site affected up North so , please bear with me if I update slower than usual.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Comments, Suggestions, Criticisms are welcome (Just say the latter in a nice way, mmkay?)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9: Lady In Red

**Hey everyone! apologies for not updating sooner :(**

 **Work and some other stuff has got me swamped. My boss is back from vacation so my easy times at the office are done. hahaha**

 **without further ado, i give you A FLUFFY chapter 9!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: LADY IN RED**

The past week could not go fast as both Natsume and Mikan could have wanted it to. After the talk they had that Sunday morning, all they wanted was time to fast forward to the next weekend. Though they were in the same house, they hardly got any time to themselves.

Natsume had Aoi to take care of and was grateful for Mikan's presence in the house since he was hesitant to leave the teenager alone in the house while he worked. Mikan also had to prepare for her upcoming graduation in the next two weeks. It was easy for Hotaru to get her excused from her classes, since most of them consisted of practices and they could do that after school. She couldn't keep Mikan's location a secret from the girls since they did need to practice for a final performance to get their grades completed for one of their subjects. But she made them swear not to tell Tsubasa or Misaki, much more Mikan's parents, who after picking a fight with our brunette, had to leave their house again. This time for business.

So this was one of those Fridays were the girls were all packed in the living room. Different house, same routine. Movie time with PG13 movies this time since there was a new addition to their group. Sixteen year old Aoi was treated like a princess by the girls. She had charmed them when they first laid eyes on her and now she was the subject of a makeover.

Natsume and Ruka were in the kitchen arranging dinner which consisted of Chinese Take Out. Ruka was never able to talk to Hotaru after bringing Mikan here since she never gave him a chance to get her alone. She had avoided him like the plague. And it was driving him crazy, having her in such close proximities yet so far. Natsume has never seen Ruka so upset about being ignored by a girl. He took the ignored box of Sweet and Sour Pork from Ruka's side and opened the box so it resembed a bowl, and added it to the dinner table where all the food was set up. He prevented himself from going into the living room since he knew the girls were taking about him to Mikan.

* * *

"So Aoi, have you seen your onii-chan making out with Mi-chan?" Sumire was asking the cute raven haired girl who was sitting in the middle while putting on a little blush on her cheeks. Aoi looked like a beautiful little porcelain doll.

"Sumi! Don't say stuff like that to Aoi! It's embarrassing! And also I told you already, we are taking it slow!" Mikan blushed like a ripe tomato while the others all snickered, Aoi included.

"They are going on a date tomorrow!" Aoi offered.

"AOI!" Mikan was surprised the girl knew.

"Omigosh! Mi-chan! You secretive biatch!" Thus began the interrogation and speculation of the girls as to where their handsome host would be taking their friend.

"He's taking me to a beach somewhere." Mikan had to give them something to keep them off her back. Even if she didn't admit it, she was excited.

"What will you wear?" Anna and Nonoko both quipped at the same time then giggled.

"I don't know to be honest. I only have a little stuff with me here." Mikan had thought about it too.

"Baka. Here. I got this from your place since your parents and Tsubasa weren't home." Hotaru handed her a small paper bag and in it, the perfect dress for her date tomorrow.

"Awwwwww Hotaru, thank you!" Mikan was about to hug her when the raven haired girl stopped her in her tracks by flicking her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't hug me. You owe me. That favor's not for free. Tsubasa has been pestering me day and night you know."

"I know. I've already called him last Sunday afternoon. He's worried sick but I've told him I'm okay and will be back home this week." Since Mikan's parents were off to New York for business, she was going back,not wanting to overwelcome her stay in Natsume and Ruka's house.

"Good. Plus your house is way better than this place." Hotaru's tone had an edge to it.

"You're just pissy because lover boy lives here." Sumire joked which earned her an icy glare.

And on and on it went with the teasing and girl talk until midnight when Aoi couldn't keep her eyes up anymore. Natsume had taken her to bed and the rest of the girls went home.

Mikan stifled a yawn as she settled in the bed and covered herself with the duvet. She closed her eyes and even in her dreams, her anticipation couldn't be denied of what was to come the next day.

* * *

 **SATURDAY AFTERNOON 3PM**

Natsume was waiting impatiently for Mikan outside. He had the top down on his Chevy Corvette Stingray Convertible,and everything else was ready. The only thing missing was his date. She was running late.

'Maybe she's having second thoughts.' he mused, his mood darkening every minute that passes.

"Ehm.. I'm sorry for being late." He turned around at the sound of her voice and his eyes almost dropped from their sockets. Here she was, standing in front of him in a red,curve hugging, halter top sundress that went just a few inches above her knees and strappy flat sandals. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and tied with a ribbon. She had no makeup on save for a little pink on her lips. The blush on her cheeks, was natural though.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked at him worriedly, as he stood there silently staring at her. That snapped him out of his daze.

"No! No! You look beautiful." He said as he opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." She said. The blush now spreading on her face. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled mischievously.

She settled down in her seat. Since he had the top down, they had to raise their voices a bit to hear what the other had to say. She watched him as he drove. His eyes were focused on the road.

"Is it alright if I put in some music?" She asked him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"Sure." He drawled. He looked so handsome when he smiles.

The rest of the hour's drive was filled with the music. Both of them lost to their own thoughts. She noticed they had left LA and were now in Malibu with their pristine beaches. He turned into a gravel driveway to his right. He parked his car in front of a small beach house.

"Whoah. This place is wonderful." She had murmurred.

"Yes. One of our clients owns this. He offered this to me before, if ever I wanted to just get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, I come here. I haven't been here for a few months now." He said as he led her into the beach house.

It was a two bedroom, beach front villa. There were French doors that opened onto a huge sundeck and glassed-in stone patio with a private beach entrance. Stunning hand-carved teak throughout and European antiques added simple elegance and sophistication to the house.

He led her outside the french doors where the ocean breeze was refreshing. He fluffed out a blanket and laid it in the sand. Then he went back to the car to get the small cooler and picnic basket he brought along.

Mikan spread out her hands and inhaled the warm ocean breeze. The ocean was so beautiful, with its clear and pristine waters. She looked at both sides of the shore. The sun was still up but she didn't see anyone on the beach.

"Funny, i would imagine with beautiful weather like this, people would be out here on the beach." She said as she sat down.

"Well, this is a private beach, so you won't be seeing anyone here except for me." Natsume reappeared with the small picnic basket and cooler which he settled on the blanket. He also had another blanket over his shoulder. He took out the contents of the basket. Mini pizzas, croissants, and chocolate covered strawberries. They nibbled on the goodies as they talked about everything they could think of and drank the fruity sangria he bought.

The date was going better than expected despite them both being nervous. Natsume, who had quietly observed Mikan during her stay at his house, soon learned more about her. She was simple and had a kind nature. She wasn't like all the other girls he had dated before that were vain, conceited, and were only after his looks and money. He felt himself slowly falling for her. She had this aura around her that made you want to smile. Her laugh was contagious. He also saw the side of her that surprised him the most. Underneath that street-smart confidence she had initially impressed on him was a woman full of insecurities. That she wasn't good, smart or beautiful enough.

"That is bullshit."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his outburst. The sun was setting as he came closer to her and tucked a stray curl of her silky brown hair behind her ear.

"You are beautiful." He said. She blushed.

He stood up and brushed away the sand at the seat of his shorts. He held out his hand at her.

"May I have this dance?"

"There's no music, silly!" She laughed.

"That can be arranged." He went inside the house. The owner was loaded so he had a sound system that could be heard even outside the patio and deck. The sweet melody of Chris de Burgh's song wafted through the invisible speakers and filled the beach. The last few rays of sunlight covered the ocean in a mirade of colors and the night sky soon lit up as a few stars awoke from their slumber and made their presence known.

He took her hand and held her close as they swayed to the music.

 ** _~I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight.~_**

 ** _~I've never seen you shine so bright.~_**

 ** _~And I have never seen that dress you're wearing~_**

 ** _~Or the highlights in your hair that catches your eyes, I have been blind.~_**

She had her hands wrapped around his neck while his were on her waist. Her head on his shoulder. All alone in their own little world. He surprised her by singing the song. His voice low and smooth, singing beautifully in her ear.

 _ **~The lady in red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek.~**_

 _ **~There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I want to be.~**_

 _ **~But I hardly know, this beauty by my side.~**_

 _ **~I'll never forget the way you look tonight.~**_

The meaning of the song was not lost on her and soon she had a blush that could contest the dress she was wearing. She was slowly falling for the tall handsome man in front of her. She had seen his kind, caring nature. And she always felt safe and secure when she was with him. That she could take on any challenge in the world as long as he was with her. His voice filled the air along with the song. His song for her.

 _ **~I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight.~**_

 _ **~I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing.~**_

 _ **~And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,~**_

 _ **~And I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling of complete and utter love,~**_

 _ **~As I do tonight.~**_

He held her closer now as she lifted her head and gazed into his ruby-red eyes. She was lost in his eyes as he was within her honey-gold orbz. And as the song was near ending, the distance was slowly decreasing. With their foreheads touching, and nose to nose, lips just mere inches apart.

 _ **~I will never forget the way you look tonight.~**_

 _ **~The lady in red, the lady in red~**_

 _ **~The lady in red, the lady in red,~**_

 _ **~I love you.~**_

And as he whispered the last words of the song, he closed the gap and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Unlike their previous encounters filled with sexual tension and passion, this kiss was soft and gentle. Expressing the emotions he had inside which she mirrored. The kiss lasted less than a minute. Short but sweet. He caressed her cheek, his eyes still holding her gaze as she smiled shyly at him.

"So.." He started to say. He looked nervous. She gave him a knowing look and a small smirk.

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask yet." He teased her. She punched him playfully in the shoulder that caused him to let go of her. She ran away from him playfully sticking out her tongue. He chased her along the shoreline, never minding the waves that were drenching them both as the tide pulled in to kiss the shore. He caught her after some time and carried her over his shoulder. He laid her down gently on the blanket as she laughed and pulled him down next to her.

"You caught me." She said. He knew she meant it in a figurative sense.

"Did I?" He asked his eyes filled with questions.

"I said yes, didn't I?" He could see that she meant it. Her eyes showed her real emotion despite the vagueness of their conversation. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear of getting hurt. But he also saw how she felt for him.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you." He said, his eyes focused on the beach.

"I know. I can't do that either." She replied.

"The only promise I can make is that I will never leave you. I will be here for you to love and protect you. If you'll have me." He looked at her with longing in his eyes.

"My answer doesn't change. I'm not immune to pain. But I can choose whoever is worthy to inflict it to me." She snuggled closer to him.

"I'll do my best. To not hurt you. And if I do, have Tsubasa beat me up." He teased her.

"That will definitely happen." She teased him back, engaging him in a tickle fight.

The beach was filled with the sound of their laughter amidst the crashing of the waves. A few minutes passed and Natsume found himself on top of Mikan, pinning her gently to the blanket. Her hair was askew and her face flushed with life from the moment they had just shared. He leaned down and kissed her hard. His lips urgent and fierce as she wove her fingers in his hair. His hands roamed her sides as she slowly moaned in his mouth. He peeled off the soaked sundress from her body and found her in a yellow polka dotted bikini. He sat up, still straddling her and looked at her with a playful smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked, her brow furrowed

"You look cute in that bikini, Polka." He teased.

"Don't call me that. It was the only suit I had in my case." She laughed and sat up so that they were face to face.

She traced her fingers from his ear, to his sculpted jawline, and ended with them tracing his lips. Then, without warning she pushed him down on the blanket and kissed him hungrily. Hot and filled with wanting. Her hands needily roaming his body. In no time, they were both half naked on the blanket and making out heavily. The air filled with the sounds of moans and pants with their hands all over each other. When his hands reached down to her bottoms, he sensed her hesitation.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, you know." He said softly. He saw the look in her eyes.

"It's not that. Believe me, I want to." She said with a look on her face he couldn't decipher.

"What's the problem then?" He was worried there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Uhm.." She suddenly couldn't look him in the eye. She mumbled something under her breath that he didn't hear.

"What?" He prompted her again, this time, taking her chin in his hands and making her face him.

"It's - it's my first time." The words hung in the air. She faced away from him, afraid he wouldn't want her. Afraid that he would want someone more experienced.

Her words had confused him. First time with what?. They had made out before. Then as if lightnight struck him, it hit him. She was a virgin. The teasing in the club, and the bathroom had not been a game to her. No wonder she wanted to go slow. He looked at her fidgeting, looking out to the beach. He took her hand and kissed it. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought you wouldn't want me." Her eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry.

"Why wouldn't I?" He gently wiped the tear that escaped her eyes.

"Because, I'm inexperienced." She hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. But are you one hundred percent sure you want me coz I would be honored." He asked gently. She looked up at him shyly and nodded. Gone was the sassy girl facade she had put up. Now, he saw the vulnerable girl that she was and he wanted her to be sure of her decision. He didn't want to take advantage and he wanted her to have no regrets.

He kissed her gently, and took his time. Despite the arousal in his shorts, he wanted her first time to be special as it should be. He pleasured her with his lips, his tongue and his hands, never leaving an inch of her body untouched. As time passed, his erection was becoming painful being restrained in his shorts. He slowly took them off and positioned himself at her entrance.

He slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to his girth and length. He paused as he felt the slight obstruction keeping her virtue intact and looked her in the eye. She found nothing but love in his eyes. She kissed him and braced herself for the pain that was to come. He entered gently, and she felt the tears roll down her cheek. He wiped it away and kissed her as he began pumping in and out of her core. Soon enough the pain was replaced with pleasure and they were moaning each other's names in ecstasy. And as the moon rose to it's highest in the night sky, brightening the shoreline with it's light, he made love to her on the beach, their hearts and bodies became one.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Well, that escalated quickly.. LoL**

 **I didn't go all out lemonade on this one since it is their first time and I wanted it to be special elegant and fluffy. :)**

 **More to come though. Lemons and plot twists and all those other good stuff I can conjure up in this crazy head of mine.**

 **Song mentioned is "The Lady In Red" By Chris de Burgh (No ownership claimed for the song nor the characters of this fanfic)**

 **Stay tuned to what happens next!**

* * *

 **Thank you for those who have followed and set me as a favorite author! You guys are awesome!**

 **Please dont forget to check out my other works and to those following Crimson Rose, I will be updating the epilogues soon!**

 **Anilissa** \- looks like it did go smoothly. Not sure for the road ahead though. We'll see ;)

 **The Midnight Crier** \- thankies! Hope you like this chapter!

 **frozenbutterfly** \- sorry this update came late. but I hope you enjoy this one! hope you and your sister can get along. :)

 **sunnybutterfly** \- hey there! Thank you for following my stories and I hope you and frozenbutterfly can get along. :) xNatsuMikanx has advised that the stories are continued on wattpad so you can search for them there. :)

 **loveisfun** \- will be putting in more dance numbers soon. the one in this chappie is a slow dance but a sexy dance and Mikan's DJ sets and gigs will be coming soon so stay tuned! ;)

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- haven't heard from you in awhile my friend. I hope everything is ok in the work front. And also looks like you have a fan here. sunnybutterfly says hi!

For those also who PM'd me regularly **SwordBlossom** and **KitsuneSenpai18** \- thank you my friends! Love your works .

 **Please check out the works of these two. they are amazing :D**

 **sooo... you guys know the drill!**

 **Let me know what you think ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! Ja ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	10. Chapter 10: Sunday Surprise

**Hello my awesome readers, followers, reviewers!**

 **Thank you for your patience in waiting for this update..**

 **Work has been taking up my writing time. Being a grown up sucks.. LoL..**

 **This is a heavy chapter for the story.. and i can tell you will be longer than my previous ones, so i thank you in advance for your support and for following the story**

 **Also one of the reasons I was having a hard time concentrating is that I was a bit pre-occupied for reasons stated below.**

 **I received a review implying I was referring to someone's fic for my last chapter. I know some of you already follow me, so you know I have this crazy writing style to type up what I think up real time but I will repeat it for those who just recently followed.**

 **Yes, I read other fanfics and some of those may inspire me to write my own story.**

 **BUT I DO NOT, REPEAT, I DO NOT, COPY OFF THE WORKS OF OTHERS. I RESPECT OTHER AUTHORS AND WOULD LIKE TO BE RESPECTED THE SAME WAY.**

 **I DO NOT TOLERATE PLAIGIARISM IN ANY FORM HENCE WE USE DISCLAIMERS FOR USING SONGS, REFERENCES TO MOVIES OR PEOPLE/CHARACTERS IN GENERAL. (With that said, we all know Gakuen Alice isn't mine)**

 **I work my mind off to make sure my stories have an original flair to them and I hope that those of you who think i copy someone else's work, please try to re-read the whole story and compare it to the ones you think you've read. In this case, Mikan being a virgin (refer to last chapter) can be a common theme amongst the many stories we have in fanfiction. I can't really tell any other author to not cast Mikan as a virgin in their story just because I did it first. So I hope that settles the matter.**

 **If you think my story is similar to something else you've read before on this site, then please do send me a message so I can check it out. Because I am new to this site and haven't really read all of the stories here and I take my writing seriously. I don't have the plots all prepared, like I said, I type it up as I think it up to make it more original. That's how I am.**

 **If you also see someone copying my story, then I would appreciate if you let me know. Do unto others, as you want others to do unto you.**

 **#RantOver**

 **On with the story..**

 **lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: SUNDAY SURPRISE**

Mikan awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. She sat up in a sudden motion trying to get a grip on herself. She didn't recognize where she was. When she looked out the window and saw the beach, yesterday's events came rushing back in her mind. She leaned back on the headboard, with a happy sigh.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Natsume walked in with a tray in his hands. It had a plate of pancakes topped with berries and maple syrup and two cups of coffee.

"Good morning." She giggled, pulling the blanket up to cover her nakedness.

"No need to be shy, I've seen it all." He teased her.

She playfully smacked him on the shoulder after he set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Do we really need to go home today?" She asked him as he lay down in bed beside her. He looked sexy with his raven hair messy on his head and wearing only his boxers.

"Can't get enough of me eh?" He pinned her down on the bed and kissed her until they both ran out of air, panting as they broke apart. He was about to kiss her again when the phone rang. Only Ruka knew where he had taken Mikan so he cursed Ruka in his mind as he walked over to the phone in the foyer.

"This had better be important Ruka." He growled into the phone.

"Natsume, uhm… you better come home quick." Ruka's tone was panicked.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Aoi?" Mikan heard the tone of his voice and approached him wrapped up in the blanket.

"No, she's ok. It's something else." Ruka sounded hesitant to disclose whatever was bothering him.

"Then stop beating round the bush and tell me what the fuck is bothering you." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just come home and use the back door." Ruka hung up on him and he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Mikan looked at him with wide eyes. This was the first time she had seen him angry and it scared her a bit. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright, love?" He looked at the worry in her eyes. Then he let out a huge sigh and told her what Ruka told him.

"Well then, we can always come back next time." She gave him a warm smile as she put her arms around his waist and in doing so, the blanket dropped from her body.

"He can wait another couple of hours." He murmured into her hair as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

The beach house was then filled with sounds of passionate moans and grunts of ecstasy with the occasional ring of the phone that was left unanswered. It was late afternoon when they packed up their stuff and closed the beach house. Mikan was standing outside the front porch, then she turned to look at the beach.

"We'll come back soon, okay?" Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what love?" He turned his face so he could look directly at her.

"For the date." She turned in his arms so she could stand on tiptoe and kiss him.

He hugged her tightly before letting go and started placing their stuff in the backseat of his car. Mikan took one long wistful look at the house, not knowing it would be a long time before she would see this place again.

* * *

The drive home took longer due to the traffic. A lot of people were out and about that Sunday afternoon. They were halfway home when Mikan's cell rang. The caller ID indicated it was Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru!" Her voice sounded so jubilant that it made Hotaru cringe on the other end.

"Baka, where are you?" Mikan noticed that Hotaru's voice was strained.

"We're on the way home. Are you alright?" She was suddenly worried about her best friend. Hotaru rarely sounded like this. Whenever she was worried, she would mask it off with indifference. This time however, it was evident just by the tone of her voice.

"Have that idiot drop you off at your house."

"What? My laptop and stuff are still at his house." Natsume looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Mikan's side of the conversation didn't sound good.

"Tell me what's going on." Mikan demanded.

"Just have the bastard do what I say."

"Hotaru! Don't talk about him like that! Tell me what the hell is going on." A beeping tone answered her indicating that Hotaru had hung up on her.

Ruka had done the same thing to Natsume that morning. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both lost in their own thoughts of what could have happened. Both somehow not wanting to say something that may shake the just budding relationship but wanting to know the truth at the same time. They arrived shortly after and she noticed the light pink sedan before he did, parked in front of the house. He let out a curse under his breath when he realized who it belonged to. She heard it and it made her even more suspicious that they all knew something she didn't. She quickly got out of the car and stomped to the front door. He ran after her after shutting the engine and saw that Hotaru got to her first. Hotaru had anticipated this and was waiting just inside the door. She was struggling to keep Mikan from entering the house. He caught up to both girls and helped Hotaru with Mikan who was now starting to scream.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON YOU GUYS? WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" They brought her to the back of the house.

"Yes, Hyuuga, why don't you explain what is going on?" Hotaru glared daggers at him indicating she already knew something.

"Mikan, love, calm down." He tried to approach her but she pushed him away. Even if she didn't know anything, she sensed this had something to do with him and the pink car outside.

"What is going on Natsume?" She was in a fighting kind of stance, legs shoulder width apart with her arms crossed over her chest.

He didn't know where to start. As articulate as he was in front of clients for his event management business he was suddenly at a loss for words for the woman he had just showed his love to in the past 24 hours. Suddenly, his past came to haunt him. The past that he tried to keep buried.

"I – "

"You what?" He could see the anger in her eyes and at the same time he could see the fear. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her. And he really didn't want to start off doing that now.

Before he could say another word, the back door was opened by a woman with strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a tube top with a pencil skirt. Her face was accentuated with heavy makeup, pink blush and red lipstick on her thick lips. She was wearing 6 inch heels and looked like a supermodel. She approached the trio followed by a panicked stricken Ruka.

"Hello Natsume-kun. It's been awhile." She strode over to Natsume with an extra sway to her hips, stopping in front of him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?" Mikan initially looked confused upon her entrance but now she was seething with anger.

"I think the question my dear, is who the fuck are you?" The strawberry blonde gave her a once over from head to foot with her cold blue eyes. She then held up her left hand where a gold band was prominently showing on her ring finger.

"I am Luna Koizumi-Hyuuga." She let the last name linger in the air.

Mikan initially thought she was an ex-girlfriend of his. But when Luna held up her hand and introduced herself, she felt bile coming up from her stomach as if she were about to puke. Her legs felt like it would give way at any moment. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

A young boy that looked to be 2 years old ran from the house to Luna, clutching tightly to her long shapely legs. He had short black hair and his blue eyes took in the scene before him with curiosity.

"Mommy? Who are all these people?" The boy asked, looking up towards her.

"Natsume-kun." Luna softly pushed the boy forward towards him.

"Meet our son, Kasai."

Mikan stood frozen on the spot as the gravity of the woman's words slowly sinked in. Natsume was married. And he had a son. Her mind was spinning and eventually so did her vision. She stumbled forward and her vision clouded, slowly dimming and then she blacked out.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **So who exactly is Luna Koizumi-Hyuuga? And is she really married to Natsume?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **For those who have yet to follow me, I have a new story out. 'Secrets'**

 **And you can also check out my other works 'Crimson Rose' has been completed. It is the sequel to 'Sakuras & Swords'.**

 **I also have 'The Guy Next Door' in progress :)**

 **Oneshots and the rest can be seen through my profile which you can click on if interested ;)**

* * *

 **Anilissa** \- too bad the fluffiness didn't last though. I just thought it would be too boring if it was all fluff so i added a little drama in to the mix ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku** \- here ya go, sorry it took awhile to update!

 **frozenbutterfly** \- I'm not really sure if Youichi will make an appearance yet, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind. He just might, depends on how the story goes in my head lol

 **redvelvety** \- I appreciate you bringing that up, if you think I copied off someone else's work, please send me a pm with the name of the story so we can compare it because as far as i know, Mikan being virgin isn't really something an author can claim to him/her self. It's a common theme.

 **Sorry for the rant earlier guys. I am not mad, just a little disappointed i guess... :(**

 **But it is a hazard in this kind of environment. I'm just a little sensitive when it comes to that because I always make sure my stories have originality. But let us let bygones be bygones. I'm a nice person after all.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	11. Chapter 11: Letting Go

**Ohayo minna-san! (it's morning here) LOL**

 **Here's the next update. I am so overwhelmed with your responses and some of those questions and reactions will be answered here. I won't give them all out yet (it would be so anticlimactic) so be sure to read and follow! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reminder: text in** _italics_ **is a flashback**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: Letting Go**

It's been a year but Natsume's cheek still throbbed at the thought of the sting of Mikan's slap as if it happened just seconds ago. Since the day they all found out he was married. The son, however, was a surprise even to him.

 _After Kasai was introduced to them, Mikan had slapped him. Then she left with Hotaru, Aoi, and Ruka, leaving him to deal with Luna and their son._

" _Why are you suddenly here?" He asked her, his face filled with loathing._

" _I came here because I want to be a part of your life, Natsume-kun." She said sweetly, appearing oblivious to his anger._

" _That marriage was a mistake. You promised me a divorce."_

" _You may think so, but you didn't seem so reluctant that night in Vegas as I recall. Kasai is the fruit of that night, you know." She looked at the little boy that was running around in the backyard. When she looked back to Natsume, she knew she had hit a nerve. He had his fists clenched at his sides._

" _I want a paternity test. If it proves that I am that boy's father, then I will pay child support. I want that divorce."_

" _Nuh-uh-uh! You can't get rid of me that easily honey." She wagged a finger at him. Then her demeanor changed from sweet to devilish in a blink of an eye. She approached him as if to hug him and whispered in his ear._

" _My father is one of the most powerful men in this country. Make one wrong move and you can say goodbye to your friends, your family and your life. I will make sure your name is ruined and you will be out on your ass in the street before you can say 'divorce' without a penny to your name. I will make sure that not only your life is miserable but all of the people you care about too. Especially that tramp you were traipsing with at Malibu." Her voice was laced with venom. And her eyes flashed with fury even if her appearance was calm._

And so up to this day, he remains married to Luna. He had met her a few years back during his senior year Spring Break. He had scoured the neighboring states trying to find Aoi. He had been in Las Vegas and decided to take a break to unwind. He had stopped at the Venetian Resort Hotel Casino and ordered drinks at the bar when Luna had approached him.

She was fun to talk to back then, not to mention beautiful and sexy. They had hit it off right away. He recalled having a few more drinks above his usual limit and felt he was too intoxicated to drive. The next morning, he woke up to find himself naked in a hotel room beside her and wearing a silver band on his ring finger. He later found out that they had gotten married at one of the little wedding chapels on the Strip. He also found out that she was the only daughter of a well-known politician. From then and there he was screwed.

He had tried to reason with her, that he wasn't the one for her. That there could be someone in her league better for her than he ever could be, but she wasn't easily swayed. Luna Koizumi was a woman who would never take no for an answer. She was used to getting what she wanted. She was leaving for Europe for the next few years to study and promised him that when she got back, she would divorce him quietly. With the arrival of Kasai however, that seemed impossible now.

He remembered that night last year, when Luna left with Kasai and Ruka came home and found him in a mess, sprawled on the bathroom floor. He told Ruka everything except Luna's blackmail, and despite having been lied to, Ruka said he understood. He was however hurt, that Natsume didn't tell him about this sooner. If he did, he might have done something helpful towards his situation with Mikan.

He tried everything just to get to talk to Mikan again. He called her but she changed her number. He tried asking her friends, but they wouldn't face him, much more so talk to him. He even tried to have Ruka ask Hotaru (since the two somehow had kept in touch) but she had seen through it and didn't take the bait. He tried going to the university but Mikan, upon seeing him there, had turned back in the direction she had come from and ran away from him. He went to her graduation. Ruka had tried to dissuade him but still he went and got into an argument with Tsubasa.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tsubasa had seen him in the crowd and stalked furiously at him, grabbing him by the collar pinning him to a remote building away from the crowd._

" _I'm here for Mikan." He said simply. He didn't fight off Tsubasa. He just held onto the arm that was holding him up so he wouldn't choke._

" _DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MIKAN AGAIN DO YOU HEAR? HAVE YOU NO SHAME? YOU ALREADY BROKE HER HEART! YOU'RE FUCKING MARRIED FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"_

" _Tsu- Tsubasa, i-if you wi-will j-j-just let me ex-plain…" Tsubasa had interrupted before he could finish._

" _THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? YOU EXPECT MY SISTER TO BECOME YOUR MISTRESS? YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Tsubasa landed a punch on his solar plexus, knocking him down on his knees._

" _Onii-chan, that is enough. Let him go." Both Tsubasa and Natsume jumped at the sound of Mikan's voice. She was standing behind Tsubasa along with Hotaru. Natsume was on the ground, panting, trying to catch his breath._

" _Go back to Mom and Dad, the ceremony will be starting soon. I'll be back in a minute." She looked calm. Tsubasa stomped off in the direction of the auditorium. Hotaru was standing a few paces back as if to give the two some privacy._

" _Mikan..." He started to say, she cut him off abruptly, putting up her hand._

" _I only came here because I don't want Tsubasa to make a scene. Also, Hotaru has advised me to give you a few minutes of my time. So tell me what you want to get off your chest so this can be over and done with." Gone was her warm smile. Her tone was ice cold and so were her eyes._

" _Mikan, I'm sorry. That I didn't tell you I was married. I was already planning to. But Luna had other plans. Please, please believe me when I say that I don't love her. That marriage was a mistake. The result of a drunken night in Vegas. I'm not even sure if I'm the father of that boy. But I promise, that I will find a way out of this. I love you. Only you. Please. Believe me."_

" _I believe you."_

* * *

"Daddy!" The sound of Kasai's voice broke Natsume out of his daydreaming.

"What is it little man?" He ruffled the kid's hair and picked him up from the ground.

"Ice cweam!" The kid pointed to the small push cart roaming around Central Park.

After that encounter with Mikan, Natsume had packed up and moved to New York mostly due to Luna's insistence, taking Aoi with him. He opened the New York division of his events management business while Ruka maintained the main division in Los Angeles. Luna's father was a very influential man. And he had recently asked Natsume to spearhead his campaign in being a U.S. Senator much to the pleasure of Luna.

She kept her word about making his life a living hell if ever he made any move to put their marriage at risk. The one time, he had even tried to talk to a divorce lawyer discreetly, she still had ways to know and what happened after wasn't a pretty story to tell. She made trouble for his company and he had lost a lot of clients back then. Neither did she agree to a paternity test. So he was still stuck in this predicament. All hope of getting back to Mikan was lost. He never heard from her again. He was told by Ruka that she moved out after graduating but that he didn't know where to.

* * *

 _He could still recall how she looked that day. Her hair was down and she was in the red dress she wore when they went to the beach. On top of it was her toga and she had her graduation cap on her head. She looked beautiful. His body ached to touch her. Even just once, but he was afraid she would push him away._

" _I believe you."_

 _What she said caught me off guard and it made my hope rise. I looked into her eyes and I saw the woman I fell in love with. Her vulnerability was again evident in her eyes. Gone was the cold stare and right this moment, I felt like we could still fix this._

 _The fleeting moment ended and her eyes became lifeless once again. What she said next made my heart shatter._

" _But the fact of the matter is, you are married. It goes against everything I believe in if I continue to associate myself with you Natsume. Ruka came to me and Hotaru yesterday and told me everything about your marriage. That it was a drunken night in Vegas. That she promised to divorce you. But now you have a son. You have a responsibility to this kid, no matter how mistaken you were when you married that woman. You can't just run away from all of this. I'm sorry if I slapped you that day. It was just too much to take in. The fact that you didn't tell me the truth from the start was still a lie. And I don't know if I can trust you again. I love you. But I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. It's really over. Just leave me and my friends and family alone. Let me live in peace."_

 _She ran back before I could say another word, her toga flapping in the wind behind her. Hotaru was still standing there, looking at me, kneeling on the grass with my head in my hands._

" _I'm sorry Hyuuga." Then she turned and went back to the auditorium where the ceremony was being held._

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **So thus, the marriage and Kasai is explained. But I always believe there is a reason for everything, so trust me and my twisted mind you guys, just stay tuned ;)**

 **This isn't the end though, it's just the beginning of a delicious taboo ;)**

 **(if anyone of u speaks Filipino/Tagalog, Delicious Taboo translates to Masarap ang Bawal, shoutout to all my Filipino peeps reading!)**

* * *

 **WOW guys, I never expected to get a lot of reactions to the previous chapter. Thank you for your support in reading my stories!**

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – better be careful with that table.. LoL.. ;) But don't go wild on me just yet. I have my reasons.. Promise!

 **GA Fan** – Thank you for your kind words and compliments. The other stories have been updated (The Guy Next Door and my new chaptered story 'Secrets') be sure to check those out. I also have oneshots and completed works in my profile in case you haven't read them yet ;)

 **frozenbutterfly** – I'm afraid she's staying for a while my dear.

 **chewybillabong** – here ya go. This explains a lot from the last chapter. XD

 **Anilissa** – I know you kept thinking about this, so this somehow explains it all. And yes he didn't do it wholeheartedly coz we all know Natsume is for Mikan alone. Luna ain't going (in your words) DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN yet.. LoL As for the kid though, you'll have to stay tuned to find out. ;)

 **The Midnight Crier** – it's quite alright, we all have our lives outside of fanfiction ;) and nah, the kid is OOC. Still thinking if I'm bringing Youichi in this story. I might since this will be a long one with more lemons, plot twists, drama and such. Might have action too XD

 **redvelvety** – it's alright, it's all water under the bridge. Thank you for explaining as well. And thanks for the compliments. I hope we can be friends :)

 **Nikinora96** – Niki-san! Yeah, unfortunately, seriously he is. :/

 **princess lulu of koronia** – here's the next chappie, stay tuned for the next one ;)

 **xNatsuMikanx** – my friend, haven't heard from you in a while. Take it easy on the work front ;)

 **A-Sakura-Tale** \- Sakura-chan, hope u are doing fine!

 **Sakura Shiragiku** \- hope u are also doing well!

* * *

 **So like I told GA Fan, my stories are currently being updated in this order, usually one or two every other day.**

 _ **Ongoing stories:**_

 **Delicious Taboo** (currently at 11 chapters)

 **The Guy Next Door** (currently at 5 chapters)

 **Secrets** (currently at 2 chapters)

 _ **Completed Chapter Stories:**_

 **You Are Mine** (6 chapters) **-** (my first ever fanfic, a little alternate ending for the manga [a bit lame, I know, but it was my first] LoL)

 **Sakuras & Swords** – (11 chapters)

 **Crimson Rose** (13 chapters – sequel to Sakuras  & Swords)

 _ **Oneshots**_ :

 **You Belong With Me** – songfic

 **Realize** – songfic

 **I'm Sorry**

 **Forever His Rebound**

 **The Blind Date -** sort of a songfic

 **The Halloween Matchmaker** – Halloween Special

* * *

 **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for all your support minna-san!**

 **For reading, enjoying, following and setting this and my other stories as your favorites.**

 **All your reviews and PMs inspire me to write more. Thank you so much!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	12. Chapter 12: Serendipity, Maybe?

**I was racking my mind about how to get Mikan and Natsume to meet again.**

 **So without further ado:**

 **Here's chapter 12**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

 **P.S. just a slight edit.. song used in the chapter is not mine.**

 **It is a song from the movie 'Grease' the title of the song is 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do'.If you do listen to the song, please look for the glee version, it's how i envision it sung in the story.. the original was a bit old school.. ;)**

 **Again, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE SONG. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND THE OC'S THAT I NAMED AND MADE UP. (KASAI AND SHINICHI)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: Serendipity, Maybe?**

Natsume loosened his tie and picked up the tickets sitting on the bedside table. He hated plays. He absolutely abhorred them. His father-in-law however, Shinichi Koizumi, loved to watch broadway musicals. He looked at the tickets in his hand as he waited for Luna to emerge from her suite in the mansion.

 **MADISON SQUARE GARDEN**

 **PRESENTS**

 **A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE OF**

 **GREASE**

 **SHOW TIME: 7PM**

The only way Luna convinced Natsume to live with her in New York was by agreeing to have a separate suite of rooms for his living quarters. His father-in-law was not too happy with the agreement but as long as they kept it discreet, then he had no choice but to tolerate it. It was only a little over a year after the incident in Los Angeles, and even after all this time, Natsume was still trying to think of a doable way to get out of the marriage unscathed and to find Mikan again. Little did he know, fate would bring them together again soon.

* * *

 **MADISON SQUARE GARDEN**

The arena was jam packed with people from the high society. Natsume, ever the introvert had to force every smile and greeting that came his way with Luna on his arm. He was being introduced to her father's political party members and friends which he had to endure until the show time. By the time they reached their seats, he was already tired. He closed his eyes, pretending to listen intently to the music, glancing around from time to time as the people in the arena seem so focused with the play. He tuned it out, (good thing he's not one to snore) and dozed off.

During the intermission, Natsume thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd. He strayed from Luna's clutches to check out the woman who was standing to the side, holding a glass of champagne. When he drew near, the woman turned and he now came face to face with Hotaru Imai. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she tried to push past him but he was swift to grab her gently by the arm.

"Don't be so rude, Imai. I haven't seen you in a while." He said tentatively.

"Hyuuga." Her tone was ice cold as usual but her eyes were panicked, and he didn't miss it.

"Are you here alone? I didn't peg you for a theatre lover chick." It was true, though he had to admit, Hotaru did have odd and expensive tastes.

"I'm on a date." Her voice came out an octave higher than normal and he smirked.

"Oh, really now? Who's the lucky guy?" He glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of any young single guy. (since most of the people in attendance were old people.)

"Ehem." Ruka came and snaked a hand around Hotaru's waist.

"Ruka." Crimson eyes stared at his best friend.

"Natsume." Cerulean eyes stared back with a bit of fear.

"Oh, so you and Imai are…?" it took a couple of seconds before Ruka could finish the question Natsume asked.

"Yes, we're dating."

"Wow. You told me you had a girlfriend, but you never told me it was Imai."

"We're keeping it discreet for now. We're here together to watch –Oof" He was clutching his side that Hotaru just 'accidentally' elbowed.

"Second act is starting. Let's go." She pulled Ruka away before he could finish the conversation. Ruka looked at Natsume with a sheepish expression and motioned that he would call him later.

* * *

The second act started off as boring as the first one. Natsume kept glancing around, looking for Hotaru and Ruka but couldn't place where they were seated.

"Stop fidgeting in your seat." Luna hissed at him and she held onto his arm tightly, her fingernails cutting into his skin.

He was forced to turn back to the stage just as a single spotlight illuminated the next performer. Her back was to the audience. As the music started, she turned and Natsume felt his breath catch.

Mikan stood on stage, her brown hair short and curled. She was wearing a black wraparound tube dress and black heels. And she also had on a pink jacket that had the words "PINK LADIES" embroidered on the back. Then she began to sing as she walked along the stage.

 _ **~There are worse things I could do,~**_

 _ **~than go with a boy or two~**_

A couple of guys came up to the side of the stage and she sauntered towards them, her hips swaying to the melody of the ballad.

 _ **~Even though the neighbourhood thinks I'm trashy~**_

 _ **~and no good~**_

 _ **~I suppose it could be true, but there are worse things I could do~**_

She looked towards the audience and as her eyes swept the crowd, her gaze locked onto his. He flinched, thinking it may affect her but she kept performing as if she never recognized him.

 _ **~I could flirt with all the guys~**_

 _ **~Smile at them and bat my eyes~**_

True enough to the song, she began to dance with one of the guys on stage. She put a finger to his lips and trailed it down on his muscular chest, amidst smiling and batting her eyes prettily. The dancer began to dance with her while another joined them, sandwiching her in between.

 _ **~Press against them when we dance~**_

 _ **~Make them think they stand a chance~**_

Natsume felt his heart race and ache as he saw them run their hands on her body, then let out a sigh of relief when she stepped away from them with a smirk on her face.

 _ **~But refuse to see it through~**_

 _ **~That's a thing I'd never do~**_

She now discarded the pink jacket as she walked sultrily across the stage to a bedroom/bathroom setting on stage. She sat on the bed with her knees up , her expression sad and forlorn, her eyes now looking back at him.

 _ **~I could stay home, every night~**_

 _ **~Wait around for Mr. Right~**_

She swiftly stood up and walked to where a makeshift shower was installed. She stood under a light spray of water that soaked her body, but not her face. As she still continued singing and brought her arms around herself, as if she were cold.

 _ **~Take cold showers everyday~**_

 _ **~and throw my life away~**_

 _ **~On a dream that won't come true~**_

The dancers return and grip the edge of her wet clothes and she turns a few times making them peel it off her lithe body. She is now onstage alone in her bra and underwear, pushing away the guys around her.

 _ **~I could hurt someone like me~**_

 _ **~Out of spite or jealousy~**_

She stands alone in the center, unabashed and unashamed as she sang the last few lines of the song. Her emotions resonating in the room as she looks devastated and crumples to the floor. Holding out her hands and pointing directly to Natsume.

 _ **~I don't steal and I don't lie~**_

 _ **~but I can feel and I can cry~**_

 _ **~A fact I'll bet you never knew~**_

It does not escape Luna's attention that Mikan was pointing to Natsume. It was normal of course for performers to choose a random stranger to point at in the audience but it didn't sit well with her either.

 _ **~But to cry in front of you~**_

 _ **~That's the worst thing I could do~**_

Mikan leaves the stage as the curtain falls for a brief scene change and Natsume is tempted to bolt out of his seat but he knew it was out of the question. He settled for drowning in her image for the rest of the play. She didn't play the lead but she was damned good at what she did. When the play finally ended, he excused himself to go to the rest room and snuck to the backstage where he found her dressing room, thanks to a couple of stage hands that he bribed. He was devastated however, to find it empty. There was no trace of anything that she owned in the room except for the dress she wore on the last number and a faint scent of tangerine in the air. He left the backstage in a somber mood and went back to join Luna and her father waiting in the lobby. They drove home in silence and Luna declared she would be retiring early to her suite.

As he did every night, he peeked into Kasai's room to check on the boy, making sure he was tucked in properly and placed a kiss on the boy's head. Then he headed to his room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Mikan. He sat up abruptly, a thought popping up in his head. It wouldn't be just a coincidence that Ruka and Hotaru were there. They had come to see her, which meant Ruka was lying when he said he didn't know where Mikan went a year and a half ago.

He grabbed his phone quickly and dialled Ruka's cell. He picked up after a couple of rings but the background noise was too loud.

"RUKA!" he shouted into the phone.

"NATSUME? I'm sorry I can't hear you. It's too loud in here!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE. ARE. YOU?" Natsume had to shout it slowly three times before Ruka got the gist of what he was asking."

"I can't hear you Natsume!"

"Never mind. I'll call you some other time." He was about to hang up when Ruka called his name again. The background noise was less prominent now.

"Wait for me outside the Henry's Laundromat on 8th avenue. I'm giving you 30 minutes to get there." Ruka wasn't making any sense, but his gut instinct told him he should be there.

He changed from his tuxedo to his blue jeans, concert tee and sneakers. He grabbed his car keys and phone and walked out of his room, only to find himself bumping into his father-in-law.

"Natsume? Where are you going at this late hour?"

"I bumped into my business partner, Ruka Nogi at the theatre, I believe you met him before, and he invited me out for drinks tonight. You don't mind, right Dad?" He hated using the word, but he knew his father-in-law would get mad if he didn't call him that.

"But, of course, do you want to take the limo? I can have David drive you to your destination." His father-in-law placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not necessary, thanks for the offer though."

"Ok. Don't drink too much and call David if you need a designated driver."

"I'll be fine." He turned to leave, but remembered something as he was stepping out of the door.

"Oh, Dad,"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate you not telling Luna I snuck out tonight. She's not really in good terms with him."

"Ahhh. I understand." Shinichi said with a wink.

"Boys night out. Please, be discreet though." Shinichi Koizumi upheld a saintly image to the public but was notorious from behind the public eye as a womanizer. He knew his daughter was a handful but he believed Natsume to be responsible enough and discreet to handle any affair he may come across on.

"It's not that kind of night Dad, don't worry."

"Natsume, I know you're not happy with Luna, but stick with us until the I'm senator and we can see what we can do with your situation, okay?" Natsume's eyes widened when he realized his father-in-law just proposed a way out of his situation. It made him see Shinichi in a new light and for the first time in a long time, he gave his father in law a genuine smile.

"Thanks Dad." The older man nodded as Natsume put on a cap low over his head and headed out.

* * *

 **HENRY'S LAUNDROMAT**

 **8** **TH** **AVENUE, NYC**

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

True to his word, Ruka was standing right outside the 24 hour Laundromat, waiting for Natsume.

"Why'd you ask me to meet you here? Do you need help with your laundry?" Natsume punched Ruka lightly on the shoulder.

"I knew you would call me tonight for answers. I'm guessing you put two and two together after you saw her performance, right?"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do buddy. She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her." Natsume sat down on the curb, watching the people walking past. Some wearing very weird clothes going into the Laundromat.

"Stand up Natsume, we're going somewhere. He hands over a black cat mask to Natsume and Natsume now notices that Ruka has a white rabbit mask in his hand."

"What the hell Ruka?" As Ruka shoves him to the back of the Laundromat, past a curtain that led to a closet door guarded by a bulky looking person.

"Just come on." Ruka puts the rabbit mask on on his face and gestures Natsume to do the same.

Natsume reluctantly puts on the mask and watches as Ruka pays the bulky guy a whole thousand dollars. The bulky guy opens the door and the loud thud of bass wafts through the open door.

"QUICKLY NOW" The bulky guy pushes them through and Natsume is dumbfounded as he looks around him.

He pulled Ruka close to him, and shouted in his ear over the loud music.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE RUKA?"

"We're in an underground club."

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 **Sooo.. Mikan and Natsume finally see each other again after a year and a half. (well from afar since they havent gotten a chance to talk yet)**

 **Shinichi (Natsume's dad in law) is promising a way out of the marriage once/if he becomes senator.**

 **Ruka brings him to an underground club. What do you think happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! XD**

* * *

 **Anilissa -** i hope he does too.. Right now, I'm taking it slow and this story may go on for a while. You guys won't mind a long story now, right? LoL.

 **Nikinora96 -** I know right! Tsubasa's an awesome brother, I wish i had an older brother like him. (I'm the eldest of 3 sisters). And regarding the kid, that will remain a mystery for now. ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku -** Here's the update.. thank you Kath-chan!

 **redvelvety -** thank you for your awesome rating! I hope you like this chappy, I know its a cliffhanger but details and more action will come in the next chapter ;)

 **princess lulu of koronia** \- yeah, its a bummer that Natsume has to be like that, but sometimes my twisted mind has a way of inverting things since I like to be different. Hope that doesnt keep you from following the story though, everything will be put into place soon so stay tuned ;)

 **And for my awesome friends _KitsuneSenpai18_ , _suenethakchan_ , and _xNatsuMikanx_ \- i know you guys must be busy in real life and with your stories, so I appreciate the Pms and the advices. keep on writing and let's keep the GA fandom alive! XD **

**be sure to check out these awesome people's stories. I promise you, they are great!**

 **Wouldn't hurt to check out my other stories as well ;)**

* * *

 **I have just updated _Secrets_ early this morning and I have this story _(Delicious Taboo)_ now updated today, so most likely I will be updating _The Guy Next Door_ tomorrow or day after. depends on what I have going on my schedule. **

**Thank you for following and setting as a favorite!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	13. Chapter 13: They Meet Again & Sparks Fly

**Ohayo minna-san! I'm back full force on the stories! I'll be updating Secrets next!**

 **I'll be including a li'l recap at the start of each chapter to save you all from checking out the previous chapter if it took me awhile to update. XD**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Natsume reluctantly puts on the mask and watches as Ruka pays the bulky guy a whole thousand dollars. The bulky guy opens the door and the loud thud of bass wafts through the open door._

 _"QUICKLY NOW" The bulky guy pushes them through and Natsume is dumbfounded as he looks around him._

 _He pulled Ruka close to him, and shouted in his ear over the loud music._

 _"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE RUKA?"_

 _"We're in an underground club."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: THEY MEET AGAIN AND SPARKS FLY**

The underground club is filled with people wearing different masks. The masks provided anonymity and security for those in attendance. Natsume observed the people milling around, some dancing, some drinking, some huddled in booths and tables. By the way these people moved, he knew this wasn't just a cheap-ish club where drug addicts hung out in to get high or get laid. These people were of high class. There was a very precipitous entrance fee after all.

The waitress Ruka called came back with their drinks and he looked at Ruka's cerulean eyes behind the mask. He seemed to be expecting the onslaught of questions Natsume had for him. Before he could do start asking however, the music faded and all eyes were in the center of the room.

A woman stood at the elevated part of the dance floor with a microphone in hand. Her voice boomed over the speakers.

"Welcome everybody! Thank you for coming here tonight. We've got a special treat for you. We have a special performance from our very own New York DJ Lounge's finest, DJ Shiro Neko! There will also be a special dance number performed by up and coming dance group sensation, The Rising Sun which DJ Shiro Neko is a member of so without further ado, here is The Rising Sun!"

The dancefloor is cleared and the lights dimmed.

"Ruka?" Natsume looked at his friend who's focus was on the five women taking their positions in the middle of the room.

"Just watch, Natsume." Natsume turned his attention back to the group and his eyes widened as the recognized the song being played. He scanned the five women who were all wearing similar cat masks, the only differences were the colors. The one in the middle was wearing a mask that was a match to his except it was in white. Shiro Neko. It must be her.

 ***** SONG PLAYING: Sparks by Hilary Duff *** (refer to CHAPTER 8)**

He watches as she moves to the beat like she did before in his backyard. She had gotten better in the past year. And so did her friends. They turned up the heat in the club, mesmerizing the audience, male and female alike. They were all skimpily dressed, crop tops, jean miniskirts, and sneakers.

He paid attention to her in particular. Her hair was a bit longer now, reaching just below her shoulders. She had highlights in her hair and she had put on some weight. It wasn't a bad thing though, it added on in just the right places, making her curves fuller and noticeable. She moved with a graceful yet seductive poise. He looked around angrily at the males leering and cheering, trying to get her attention. She grabbed a male audience near her and pulled him onstage, grinding her body and making moves that made Natsume's skin crawl and his blood boil. It made him jealous. He banged his clenched fist on the table and made Ruka jump. Ruka gave him a sympathetic look but said nothing.

The song ended and the crowd burst into applause as the host came back onstage and announced that the dance floor was once again open to the public. He looked around but found no trace of her. He was about to stand up and look for her when a familiar looking figure sauntered over to their direction.

She was wearing a green sequined crop top and a similar green cat mask. **(A/N: I have not, for the life of me seen a green cat but who knows? They might be out there XD)** She sat down on the seat next to Ruka and downed the rest of the drink in his glass. Then she turned to the two guys who were staring at her.

"What is he doing here, bunny boy?" Hotaru Imai's voice was wary but suspicious.

"He came to get a drink with me." Wow. Ruka sure has gained some confidence when dealing with Hotaru.

"Somehow, I don't believe that is the only thing he's here for." She retorted as she looked at them both. Her eyes were small slits in the cat mask.

"Chill Hotaru, he's my guest, be nice." Ruka chided her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"How can I be nice to a liar who broke my best friend's heart?" She shrugged off his arm harshly.

"You guys know I can hear you both right?" Natsume intervened.

"Whatever Hyuuga. I'm not going to tell you anything about her." She looked towards the other direction.

"I didn't even ask." Natsume retorted, leaning back in his seat.

"Hotaru…" Ruka's voice was laced with a warning tone.

"I'm not going to tell you that she's out back probably killing her lungs with those damn cigarettes she got addicted to the past year. I'm not going to tell you how many times I picked her up, drunk, from the floor of every bar from L.A to New York when we were travelling. I'm not going to tell you how many bottles of aspirin she had to down to get rid of all her hangovers. No, I'm not going to tell you how miserable she was for the past year. She should be the one telling you that."

She was furious. But her body language was something she had under control. She calmly gestured for a waitress to take her order and continued sitting down next to Ruka as if she never said anything. She placed a small credit card sized paper on the table and slid it to Natsume's direction.

Natsume felt the guilt creep up and stood up. Ruka made no move to stop him. He walked towards one of the bouncers and provided the card. The bouncer led him to a wall and knocked on it. An opening appeared in the wall as part of it slid to the side, revealing it was indeed a door to a dimly lit alley filled with cars. He walked along the alley until he saw a silhouette in the distance. It was in a dark part of the alley but he could faintly make out the body of the girl he was looking for. She had a cigarette in between her lips and a lighter in her hands. She was about to light up when he walked swiftly towards her and grabbed the cigarette then threw it on the ground.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

So, here I am in the back alley, minding my own business, about to light up my highly coveted and expensive Marlboro Black cigarette when this guy in a black cat mask comes up and grabs it from my lips. He throws the cigarette into the wet pavement and stomps on it for good measure.

"Hey! That was my last one!" I screamed at him. Didn't this guy know how hard it is to find this brand of cigarette here? I had to have someone ship it to me. And it was for a pretty hefty price too.

"Cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health little girl." I was about to hit him when I recognized his voice. It was him. Damn it.

"I am not a little girl. And last I checked, you don't have a say on what I can or cannot do." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

He took off his mask slowly, revealing the face I've been dreaming of and crying over for the past year. Natsume Hyuuga in the flesh. I had already seen him earlier, at the play. I had to admit, I was shocked when I saw him there. At first, my heart was overjoyed, thinking he came to see me. But then I saw the woman next to him, her hand situated on his arm and I knew he was still forbidden fruit.

I had battled with myself since that encounter during graduation. Hotaru and Ruka had told me what had happened. He got drunk in Vegas, married and knocked up that slut and she had disappeared. She promised him a divorce, yet where is it? He said he loved me but he never made a move to find me. Of course, I had to push him away first. I loved him. But I couldn't let myself be his mistress

Now here he is, standing in front of me, still looking as sexy as he did back then. Oh dear Kami, why did I just think that? His eyes are like hot coals, smoldering, as he looks at me. He looks like he's about to say something but I beat him to the punch, speaking first with the bravado I use during performances.

"Where's your wife?" I dared to ask.

"At home." His voice was low.

"How's your kid?" He flinched a little bit. Bingo!

"He's fine." He takes a step towards me.

I put my hand on his chest, stopping him. Any closer and I might lose my willpower. I might give in to him. No matter how hard I try to forget, I never do. I love him and I missed him. His scent in this close proximity was toying with my emotions, my restraint almost going down the drain.

"Don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I may act, but that's just one of my jobs. I don't like acting the part of a mistress in real life." I said coldly. I pushed him away hard, and he stumbles back.

I move away quickly, but not fast enough as he grabs onto my arm and pins me to the wall. The next thing I know, he is kissing me senseless in the darkness of this alley, and I am kissing him back.

 _ **~Turn the lights down low, and kiss me in the dark.~**_

 _ **~Coz when you're touching me, baby I see sparks.~**_

 _ **~You make my heart go~**_

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

My heart is thumping in my chest loudly. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. Her false bravado didn't work on me because despite her words, I could see how she really felt in her honey-gold eyes.

" _Don't."_

Her hand was on my chest and I felt that part of me electrified. Only her touch could do that to me.

" _Why shouldn't I?"_

I asked her. Why shouldn't I when she's all I thought about for the past year. Her face, her body, her scent, her slap, her words.

" _I may act, but that's just one of my jobs. I don't like acting the part of a mistress in real life."_

Her voice was ice cold, but the hesitation was evident in her eyes as she pushed me away. It was like she didn't want to. She made to run, but I grabbed her arm just in time and pinned her to the wall. I crushed my lips on hers. I didn't mean to be rough, but I couldn't help it. I was bursting inside. She seems to have lost her resolve as I felt her kiss me back with abandon. Her hands were around my neck and I ground my body into hers as she moaned softly in my mouth. She tasted like cigarettes and alcohol but I didn't care.

I probed my tongue in her mouth and she met mine with hers, fighting for control. Her hands were in my hair now and she was pulling on it gently. I pulled away for a brief moment when I felt something vibrate in my pants. She was gasping as I gently disentangled myself from her embrace and pulled out my phone. It was Luna.

She sensed my hesitation, and suddenly her demeanor changed. She fixed her appearance, and then turned to me with a cold expression. She grabbed my phone and hit answer. Then she thrust the phone into my ear.

"Natsume? Where are you? It's 3 in the morning already." Luna's shrill voice shreaked into the phone.

"I'm on my way home. I had a couple of drinks with Ruka for a business strategy meeting." I said warily.

"Ruka is here? I told you to just buy him out so you wouldn't have to do these things." She always complains about this. I hung up the phone immediately when she started ranting. When I looked around, Mikan was no longer in the alleyway.

"Shit."

* * *

The bouncer at the exit door nodded slightly at the pretty girl, who had put her white cat mask on again. He knew who she was, she was DJ Shiro Neko. She was one of the youngest and talented DJs in this club. Before he opened the door however, he knew he wasn't mistaken when she saw the tears dripping off her cheeks beneath the mask. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to the side.

"Are you alright, Shiro Neko?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jack, don't worry about me." Her voice was calm but he knew she was still crying.

"Did that guy give you any trouble? Want me to take care of him?" He kneeled in front of the girl sitting on some discarded crates next to the hidden door.

He had watched the scene unbeknownst to the two earlier. From the snippets of their conversation he had eavesdropped in, he knew the guy was married, but they knew each other from before. He was going to intervene when the guy pinned her to the wall and kissed her, thinking he was going to rape her but when he saw Shiro Neko kissing him back, he let it be.

"No, don't bother. I'm okay." She stood up and brushed the tears away from her chin with her handkerchief.

"Alright then."

"Please don't tell anyone else about what you've seen or heard." She exhaled loudly and then her aura changed. She stood tall and proud and he knew she would be okay now.

"My lips are sealed." He knocked on the door and it opened to let Shiro Neko in.

The bouncer just shook his head. He had seen scenes like this in all 5 years of being a bouncer at this club, hell, he had even seen worse.

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 **And so they meet again. And they kissed! too bad Luna has to come in and spoil the fun.**

 **Song inspiration is same as from chapter 8 'Sparks' by Hilary Duff. (I DON'T OWN THE SONG)**

 **Stay tuned for what happens next!**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** I've never been into one, an underground club. LoL and yeah it's so cool. Yes he was aching to touch and be near her. And then this chapter happens ;)

 **princess lulu of koronia –** there will be more talk and action in the next coming chapters. As you can see there is an inner struggle in Mikan so, let's see if her restraint and willpower hold out more for their next encounter.

 **Nikinora96 –** Mikan's story for the past year will be explained in the next few chapters. And yes Shinichi is a very despicable and shameless man. You'll find out his story soon enough. Stay tuned :)

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** I agree with you about Luna, and, no, Mikan's not pregnant with Natsume's child. Well at least not yet. Still thinking if I wanna do that in this story.. hahaha Thank you for the ideas though, they will come in handy one of these days ;)

 **skylarrr –** just a short but steamy moment. Both in words and actions. More moments to come in the next few chapters so stay tuned.

 **Redvelvety –** thank you for the compliments. And yes, I try to deviate from clichés as much as possible. Not that I don't like them. I just have a twisted mind, I guess.. lol XD

 **Crimson Citrus -** Hey there! I appreciate the offer, I will let you know if and when I decide to get a beta. And thank you for reading and following :)

 **xNatsuMikanx –** You've finally caught up my friend! How's the rollercoaster of emotions from the binge read coming? Hahaha I'm glad you are back and have caught up! :)

* * *

 **So as usual I end with a lot of Thanks for the people who read , follow and favorite my stories and me.**

 **Your support means a lot and inspire me to write more.**

 **I don't ask/demand for reviews, but if you have some time, it is definitely appreciated and inspiring.**

 **Click on my profile and see other stories that my twisted mind has to offer ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	14. Chapter 14:The Walls Come Crashing Down

**Whooooey… 91 reviews, 25 favorites and 39 follows.. you guys are so awesome! You rock!**

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

 **By the way.. Lemon alert! You are forewarned!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She made to run, but I grabbed her arm just in time and pinned her to the wall. I crushed my lips on hers. I didn't mean to be rough, but I couldn't help it. I was bursting inside. She seemed to have lost her resolve as I felt her kiss me back with abandon._

 _I probed my tongue in her mouth and she met mine with hers, fighting for control. Her hands were in my hair now and she was pulling on it gently. I pulled away for a brief moment when I felt something vibrate in my pants. She was gasping as I gently disentangled myself from her embrace and pulled out my phone. It was Luna._

 _She sensed my hesitation, and suddenly her demeanor changed. She fixed her appearance, and then turned to me with a cold expression. She grabbed my phone and hit answer. Then she thrust the phone into my ear._

 _I hung up the phone immediately when Luna started ranting. When I looked around, Mikan was no longer in the alleyway._

" _Shit."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: THE WALLS COME CRASHING DOWN**

 **MIKAN's POV:**

I walk into the club with renewed vigor and was able to finish my set without any untowards incidents. I try to calm my trembling hands as I pack up my equipment. I check my watch and notice it's just half past three. I see Hotaru wearing her mask, walking towards me and I nod at the bouncers near the DJ's booth to let her come up.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She gave me her all-knowing look.

"I know he went to you."

"Who?" It's amazing my voice isn't high pitched right now despite the crazy thumping of my heart.

"Don't play dumb with me Mikan, I gave him the special exit card." Well, that's news to me.

"Why?" I thought she hated him.

"Because I know how you feel about him. And I know you need to face him at some point."

"I don't need complications in my life."

"I didn't let him come to you to make you his mistress, Mikan. I just want you two to talk."

"Right. And talk we did. Now it's done. I've closed that chapter in my life." It took all my courage to say it without my voice breaking. Deep inside, my heart is aching and I want to cry. But I didn't want to give Hotaru any more to worry about.

"Good. I'll be going ahead. Sumi's drunk so Ruka and I need to take her home first. You can stay till the club closes which should be in a couple of hours. She went back into the crowd and I am left to my own thoughts.

It was just a moment of weakness. I can get past this. I just need to make sure I'm not caught alone with him again. I thought I could hold my own against him. But I just couldn't because I knew that I still loved him. It was a crazy thought. I was head over heels in love with a married man. It wasn't uncommon. But it was still taboo.

I head on to the backstage to drop off my equipment in the locker area. Once I secured my stuff, I changed my shirt to a purple halter top, leather pants and high heels, then swap out my white cat mask with a silver masquerade eye mask. I put my hair up in a messy bun, leaving a few strands up front to frame my face and pinned a flower in my hair. That way, people wouldn't recognize me as DJ Shiro Neko but just as a regular party goer. I needed a distraction. I needed to get my mind off Natsume Hyuuga once and for all.

* * *

Mikan slipped out of the locker room and grabbed a drink from the bar. The moment Natsume realized she was gone from the alleyway; he had gone back inside the club in search of her. Luna was already mad that he was out late, she could wait for another few hours. He saw her move up into the DJ's booth not noticing the pair of crimson eyes watching her every move.

When her set ended, he had every intention of getting her alone so they could talk again but was intercepted by Hotaru. He kept his distance but didn't take his eyes off the brunette. Hotaru left her after a few minutes and he followed Mikan's movements until she went through a small door that said 'Authorized Personnel Only'. He waited awhile and saw two other women step out but none with the white cat mask and clothes Mikan had on.

He gave up and stood to leave, when a girl pulled on his arm and led him to the dance floor. He didn't want to dance but the girl had a good grip on his arm, so he obliged her for one dance. He just stood while the girl danced around him seductively, trying to grab his attention.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

So here I am drinking and dancing like there's no tomorrow. DJ RVD played some pretty sick beats and soon, my clothes were soaked with the sweat from all the dancing. I turned as the song ended and saw a familiar figure just standing amongst the crowd. A girl was dancing around him, her arms on his shoulders as she grinded on him. I moved closer to the couple and confirmed that it was who I thought.

I recognized the concert tee he was wearing. Although his face was covered by the black cat mask, his silky yet messy raven hair gave him away. I was more than prepared to turn my back on the scene but the way the girl was so blatantly running her hands over his body made me feel hot all over. Not the good kind of hot, but the opposite. My blood was hot like lava with anger and jealousy. I know I'm not supposed to feel this way towards him. He isn't mine. He's Luna's yet there was something in me that wanted to be the girl rubbing her body on him. Without warning, my body involuntary started to move towards them.

I danced beside him making moves that caught his attention. A quick touch on his shoulder blade, a quick graze on his arm and he turned his head to me, dancing behind him. I see his head adjusting his mask, probably to see me better and his stance immediately changed. He recognized me. She is immediately discarded as he turns his back on her and is now facing towards me.

I bring my arms around his neck as a new song plays. It's a slow jam. Ciara's "Body Party." He brings me closer to him and we dance to the slow beat.

 _ **~My body, is your party baby~**_

 _ **~Nobody's invited, but you maybe~**_

 _ **~I can do it slow now, tell me what you want~**_

 _ **~Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off~**_

 _ **~Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down~**_

 _ **~We in the zone now, don't stop~**_

I can feel his hands on my back and my body just comes alive. I feel a current of excited electricity from where his skin is in contact with mine. His hands are everywhere and anywhere and I don't want him to stop. Everything else is a blur and all I can think of is us right now in this moment. I trail my hands on his shoulders, travelling on his biceps, his hands, and then I run them across his chest, above his shirt as we continue to sway with the music.

 _ **~You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there~**_

 _ **~Rock my body~**_

 _ **~I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party~**_

 _ **~I'm doing this little dance for you~**_

 _ **~You got me so excited, Now it's just me and you~**_

 _ **~Your body's my party, let's get it started~**_

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit. I make no protest as he brings me towards his car. Our masks are still on and we stay silent. He starts driving away from the club and heads to an area downtown. He parks in front of a 3 storey brownstone in a quiet neighborhood and opens the glove compartment of his car. He pulls out a key and gets out of the car. My heart is beating so loud in my chest but I feel no nervousness. I actually feel excited.

He opens the passenger door and holds out a hand to me. I take it and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who felt the tingly sensation as our hands touched. We walk wordlessly, hand in hand towards the brownstone he parked in front of. As we reach the top of the steps, he removes his mask and he puts his fingers on my chin tilting my head up. I see all the longing in his face even if he doesn't say a word. He unhooks the mask from my face and his eyes plead a single silent question. In a single second, the walls I tried to build around my heart for the past year to keep him away come crashing down. I can't lie to myself anymore. I want him. I want to be with him, married or not. I couldn't just stay away from him. I take a step towards him and kiss him with all the passion and longing I've been harboring for the past year.

 _ **~Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind~**_

 _ **~I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time.~**_

 _ **~Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind~**_

 _ **~And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you~**_

 _ **~I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing~**_

The kiss was gentle and loving. He broke the kiss to lift me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Without breaking a sweat, he fumbles with the key in the door until he gets it to open. He walks in with me in his arms and drops me on a small couch in what looked like a sitting room.

 _ **~Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush~**_

 _ **~We can go another round, if that's what you want~**_

 _ **~Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down~**_

 _ **~We in the zone now, don't stop~**_

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

I was beyond surprised to find another girl vying for my attention inside the club. As one was trying her best to seduce me, I felt a small hand on my back. I ignored it because I thought it was accidental. The next grasp on my arms weren't. I tilt my head in the direction that it came from and adjusted my mask. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets. It's Mikan. I'm not mistaken. She had on different clothes and a different mask but I was certain it was her. I turned around to face her, shock apparent on my face although she couldn't see it behind my cat mask.

The fast song ends and I hear a slow RnB piece play. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pulled her close to me. I can feel her shiver from my touch, the good kind and I let my arms roam around her back as I am engulfed in her scent. The scent I've been pining for. Her touch rouses everything in me that I thought I had given up and lost. But her being here, close to me, brings me back to life. Every part of me she touches feels voltaic and charged. It thrills me to have her in my arms. It gives me hope that I can survive anything as long as she's by my side. I need her.

I pull her towards the exit and she follows without dissent. I drive towards an old brownstone that I own. Nobody but Ruka knows about this place. It was a gift from my father, once upon a time, and the place that I go to when I wanted to be alone and escape the fucked up life I had since I moved to this damned city. Yet now, I feel no despair in coming her because she is here. I feel aflame.

I get the key from the glove compartment and walk to the other side to open the door for her. We've said nothing since our earlier confrontation, so I hold out my hand to check the temperature. To see if she wants this as much as I do. Because if she does, there would be no turning back. I decided I would fight for her. No matter the cost, I wanted my life to be with her. My heart is euphoric when I feel that delirious sensation of her hand on mine. She's the only one who had this effect on me.

With our masks still on, we walk up united to the dark front porch where we stand for an awkward second. I took off my mask and see her looking at her feet nervously. I take off her mask and behold this beautiful person in front of me. The past year has brought out the woman in her. She no longer looks like a childish teenager but a mature young woman. Our eyes lock and I am unguarded. I let my eyes do the speaking, the silent question. I would not force her to do anything she isn't comfortable doing, no matter if it would hurt the hell out of me. No matter if I would end up aching for her touch and her love.

She kisses me and it feels like seventh heaven. We kissed outside on the porch for what seems like eternity until we had to break for air. I hug her and lift her up, I wanted to carry her in, pamper her. She wraps her arms and legs around me as I turn the key into the door and carry her to the sitting room where I gently lay her on the couch. I sit next to her and she pulls me in for another kiss.

 _ **~The things I wanna do to you~**_

 _ **~My body's calling you~**_

 _ **~I'm having so much fun with you~**_

 _ **~Now it's just me on you~**_

 _ **~Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh.~**_

This kiss is searing, rough, and she leads with her tongue in my mouth. I let my hands roam inside her shirt, cupping her breasts eliciting a moan from her. The shirt is removed along with her bra, and my shirt joins them on the floor. I nibble on her earlobe, then trail butterfly kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. I nip lightly as my hands fondled her breasts. Only the sounds of our passion fill the air.

I let my tongue glide across the smooth creamy skin of her breasts, taking in one in my mouth, suckling, while my hand plays with the swelling crest on the other side. Her pants are unbuckled and discarded along with her lace underwear and I sit up, admiring the artistry that God has bestowed upon this creature beneath me. She blushes slightly underneath my riveting gaze. I was drunk with the sight and scent of her. I caress her cheek softly, letting my fingers memorize the contours of her face as I lean down and give her a kiss. A sweet gentle kiss that I would give to no one except for her. An expression of my love for her.

"I love you, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume."

I pull her up to me and kiss her again. Savoring the taste of her sweet lips against mine. She pushes me against the back of the couch and straddles me, making me groan as our kisses become urgent and needy. My arousal is evident in my pants as she rubs against me with half-lidded eyes, clearly showing her wanton desire. Her hands trailed my chest, my stomach, my abs, and a few minutes later, she gets me to stand up from the couch and I am now naked as the day I was born.

Soon our bodies were molded together with her still on top of me, my erection twitching painfully against her left thigh. She pushes me back against the couch and straddles me. With my hands on her waist, and my head in the crook of her neck, she rubs herself against me. I can feel the heat from her nether regions as her actions become more necessitous. She positions herself now, to enclose me in her warmth and I hear her gasp as she lowers herself onto me.

"Agghhh.."

I guide her with my hands, and soon she is moving on her own accord up and down my shaft. I am enclosed in her warmth, tight and nestled. A perfect fit like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle put together.

"yesss…" she moaned.

She kisses me fervently, and with each passing thrust, I lift myself up to meet her. I leaned down to give attention to her nipple while she continues embedding herself into me.

"ohhhh…"

I can feel her tighten and I knew she was close to a climax like I was. I graze the pad of my thumb onto her clit and rub the small nub, drawing small circles to push her even more. I feel myself approaching the edge and I gently grazed my teeth on her nipple as my thumb continuing its assault on her pearl.

"Na-natsume….." She moans out my name as I call out hers.

Her walls tighten around me and I feel the flood of juices on my manhood. That pushes me over the edge, and I scream out her name as I came.

"Mikannnnn…"

Everything else was forgotten that morning. My wife, my son, the life that I lived for the past year, all cast away as the only thing that's important for me was the woman in my arms right now.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **Soooo they're finally in each other arms and much more!**

 **How will this affect their future? What will happen if Luna finds out?**

 **Song used in the chapter is 'Body Party' by Ciara. (Don't own the song, never will)**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **redvelvety** – took that into account, and yes I changed it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention!

 **Anilissa** – I made Hotaru wear green because Sumire in all green (since her hair is already green) would make her probably look like a big head of broccoli teehee.. XD although it is unmentioned, the girls are in the same color masks as their shirts, Mikan in white, Hotaru in green, Sumire in purple, Anna in blue and Nonoko in pink ;)

 **Nikinora96 –** haha your comment made me laugh. I wish I could but I do have other plans for Luna in the future ;) I hope this chappie makes up for it though

 **xNatsuMikanx –** why? Because of my twisted mind, my friend lol **..**

 **frozenbutterfly –** don't worry, she isn't gonna die. I think I've given u guys enough heartache with "I'm Sorry" and "Sakuras & Swords" for that LoL.

 **Princess lulu of koronia** – here is the next update, your highness, I hope u like it ;) and the guy at the end isn't really competition, just from an outsider's pov to end the chappie since I didn't like the idea of having Mikan's POV end it. :D

* * *

 **Advisory: Secrets will be updated next and then The Guy Next Door, for those who haven't checked those out, you can click on my profile to get started reading those, and my other stories too ;)**

 **And like the usual, I will end with the same themes,**

 **A big huge thanks to the followers and people who set me and my stories as a favorite. Your support means so much!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	15. Chapter 15: 360 Degrees

**This chappie's theme is going to be a bit short and serious.**

 **And for the record, adultery is not something that I promote or would encourage anyone to empart in. It's just part of this story, and sadly an unfortunate reality in the world. Before we judge people though, let us keep in mind, that there is always a story behind why people do the things they do. So better not judge them at all and mind our own business.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **P.S. Let us all #PrayForPeaceForTheWorld.**

 **It was so sad to hear about the terrorist attacks in Paris and Beirut and other places that the media has failed to mention. T_T**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She kisses me fervently, and with each passing thrust, I lift myself up to meet her. I leaned down to give attention to her nipple while she continues embedding herself into me._

 _"ohhhh…"_

 _I can feel her tighten and I knew she was close to a climax like I was. I graze the pad of my thumb onto her clit and rub the small nub, drawing small circles to push her even more. I feel myself approaching the edge and I gently grazed my teeth on her nipple as my thumb continuing its assault on her pearl._

 _"Na-natsume….." She moans out my name as I call out hers._

 _Her walls tighten around me and I feel the flood of juices on my manhood. That pushes me over the edge, and I scream out her name as I came._

 _"Mikannnnn…"_

 _Everything else was forgotten that morning. My wife, my son, the life that I lived for the past year, all cast away as the only thing that's important for me was the woman in my arms right now._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: 360 DEGREES**

Natsume woke up with a start on the bed. He looked around to find the space beside him empty, with just the faint scent of tangerines and strawberries lingering on the sheets.

They had been seeing each other in secret for the past six months. Always at obscure and covert locations. He had given her a spare key to his brownstone, most of the time they would meet up there so nobody was the wiser. The first night that he took her there, he had promised her that he would find a way out of his marriage. He promised that he would love only her. That the marriage was just on paper, and it meant nothing to him. She had seemed placated by his words, but whenever he gazed into her eyes, he would always see a small fraction of hesitation. And it scared him. That at anytime she could just walk away from him. She had the right to.

He was about to rush out to find Mikan when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped over her lithe body. Droplets of water were dripping from the tips of her hair that was draped on her shoulder. He pulled her into a tight embrace, not caring if he got wet.

"I thought you'd left." He said into her hair.

She said nothing as she looked up into his eyes.

He saw the demurral in her honey gold orbs. It was clear she was confused. She shied away from his embrace and began to put on her clothes from last night. He sat on the bed and watched her sadly.

"Mikan.." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I have to go, Natsume..." She was about to walk away when he grasped her wrist tight.

"Don't.."Her words scared him. This time he was afraid she was going for good.

"I have to. You're not mine and I deserve something better than just this." He hung his head since he knows what she had just said was true.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

It's been six months. Six months of sneaking around and keeping secrets from everybody. Six months of being a mistress. Damn. I never thought I would resort to this. It also doesn't help that Natsume is becoming more and more high profile right now. He's the manager for his father-in-law's campaign for a seat in the U.S. Senate. At first we had been able to at least go out and talk in public places, but now, it's becoming extremely hard.

Aside from that first night, we never talked about the situation. We had taken it a day at a time. Savoring the time we had together mostly spent underneath the sheets. It made me feel guilty at first, but later on, I consoled myself with the fact that he loves me. It was a selfish thought, but it kept making me see him. I couldn't deny someone I love who loved me too. His marriage was just a status symbol. We wouldn't be judged as long as we remained discreet. These days however, I've been having second thoughts.

Hotaru has been noticing my absence more and more lately and I hated keeping secrets from her. I hated keeping secrets, period. I have a feeling she knows since she's been giving me these strange looks and keeps talking cryptically. Yesterday, I found a magazine spread open on my bed. I was about to put it away when the headline of the article on the page caught my eye.

 **'The Tales of My Life as His Mistress'**

I read through the article and it was very eye-opening. And the last few lines the author had written stuck in my mind. The article ended stating that the author is now happily married. She found a guy that gave her the happiness she thought she could never find when she was a mistress. I wondered about my own life, my own happiness. It made me question the things I have been doing for the past six months. All the lying, the secrecy, all for him and our sake, didn't make me happy. But being with him did. And now, I'm confused as ever.

"I have to go, Natsume..." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and held on to it tightly.

"Don't." And he had the power to stop me with just that one word.

"I need some time to think." I knew what I wanted. I wasn't sure if he could give it to me. Yet, I couldn't just walk away. My heart aches at the thought of a future without him but I had to do this now. This delicious taboo of ours would have to end. I have to walk away before things go even further. Before we get caught.

"Let's talk about this." He pleaded.

I sat down on the bed, facing the window.

"What are we doing Natsume, what are we really?" I did my best to stop the tears from falling, yet I fail miserably. My question comes out all broken and ragged as my breath catches in my throat from the sobbing.

"Aren't you happy with me Mikan?" He kneels in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Are you Natsume? With all this sneaking around and lying to the people we care about?" I dared to ask as I pry his hands away from my face and stand up.

"I'm happy when I'm with you. Even if it's wrong. I can be myself when I'm with you. Something I could never do when I am with them. I don't have to pretend when we're together." His answer made something in me snap.

"DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY WHEN I KNOW YOU SHOULD BE SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR SON, INSTEAD OF BEING COOPED UP IN THIS DAMNED HOUSE FUCKING ME? IT'S FUCKING WRONG NATSUME! IT'S IMMORAL! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT PRETENDING, BECAUSE I HAVE TO. I HAVE TO PRETEND THAT YOU'RE NOT MARRIED FOR ME TO STOMACH HAVING TO LIE TO MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY. DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY DOING THAT? DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY KNOWING YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE WITH ME DURING THE HOLIDAYS OR ON ANY IMPORTANT DATE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE WITH HER AND YOUR SON? DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY BEING WHAT THEY CALL A HOMEWRECKER, HUH?" I pushed him away from me.

All of the guilt was spilling out with my rage as I screamed at him. I couldn't help it. The article I had read had made the bubble I had encased our world in altogether pop and vanish.

 **Don't ever hope to become number 1 in his life. A husband's wife and family always comes first. He won't be there for you on any special holidays, so forget about Christmas, Valentine's Day, and even surprising him on his birthday. Get a career, something to fall back on. And if you can, gather the courage to leave him. Why settle for being second best when you could be the best for someone else who can give you much better.**

"I'm sorry Mikan." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I just stood there.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this. I love you." I can feel my shirt getting soaked on the shoulders. He was crying now. And fuck me, I was feeling guilty that I made him cry. I am so fucked up.

"I want more than this Natsume. I dont want to just be your mistress for the rest of my life. I have to go. Don't call me." I told him harshly.

It was selfish of me. Selfish because he had told me of his predicament. And I believed him. He had asked for time but I'm afraid that he may never get a chance to give me what I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted more. Him or a life free from this bullshit of lies and secrecy.

I roughly pulled his arms off of me and grabbed my overnight bag. I stood at the door while he remained motionless, head hung low, his bangs covering the eyes I know were swollen from crying. This was the first time I saw him cry, and it was breaking my heart that he was crying because of me. I wanted to just walk up to him and say sorry. Tell him to forget I ever said anything and just take things the way they used to be. But I decided to strengthen my resolve. I have to go. I took a step but faltered when he finally spoke.

"You're not just my mistress, Mikan. You mean so much more to me than that. You're my other half, my soulmate. God knows you and I were meant for each other. Married or not, you are the love of my life. Don't leave me. Please." He was on his knees now, begging.

And with those words, my determination took a 360 degree turn. I determined I really couldn't walk away from Natsume Hyuuga, married or not, because I loved him.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

 **So a heavy confrontation between Natsume and Mikan.**

 **What's gonna happen when their affair is exposed?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **April Twelving -** Thanks for your review, and here's the answer to your question :D love your story btw! :D

 **frozenbutterfly -** I hope you are okay my friend, (don't know if you live in Paris) but you did say you are in France.

 **Nikinora96 -** The wrath is yet to come. I'm stretching this out a bit.. Trust that there will be confrontations soon though.

 **redvelvety -** More drama in this chappie.. I haven't gotten quite to that part yet. Luna and Natsume's story will be revealed in the next few chapters soon, as well as Kasai's (the son's) story too..

 **Anilissa -** I don't think she's gonna get pregnant here. well at least not yet. I'm still working on the storyline. I take it one chapter at a time and add on what my twisted mind thinks up LOL. Kasai's story will be up and about soon enough.

 **princess lulu of koronia -** Gomen'nasai, couldn't really think of a fluffy and cute scene between the two for now. Probably in the next chapter or so.. :D Hope you like this chappie still.

* * *

 **Advisory: The Guy Next Door has been updated before this so for those who missed the email notice, make sure to check it out. Secrets is up next to be updated probably tonight (its 3PM here my time) or tomorrow. I'm still working on the next chapter for that. LoL.**

 **My finished works can be found by clicking on my profile if you wanna check it out :)**

 **A big huge thanks to the followers and people who set me and my stories as a favorite. Your support means so much!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	16. A Totally Different Perspective

**You guys ROCK! 104 reviews as of this writing! Deyummm, when I first started, I never thought I'd be able to reach that. And I am so happy and thankful for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Text in** _italics_ **is a flashback.**

 **A clarification on the ages, at the start of the story when they met, Mikan is 21 and Natsume is 22. At present time, after they broke up as the current events are a year and a half later, they should be around 22 and 23, turning 23 and 24 respectively. Luna is the same age as Mikan.**

 **And as promised, here is Luna and Kasai's story.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _You're not just my mistress, Mikan. You mean so much more to me than that. You're my other half, my soulmate. God knows you and I were meant for each other. Married or not, you are the love of my life. Don't leave me. Please." He was on his knees now, begging._

 _And with those words, my determination took a 360 degree turn. I determined I really couldn't walk away from Natsume Hyuuga, married or not, because I loved him._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE**

 **LUNA's POV**

This is not how I imagined my life would be at 23. I have everything a girl could want. I'm married to a handsome and hot guy. I bore a son yet my figure is still something that could turn heads. I'm living a comfortable life. I can buy anything I want. But why am I so unhappy?

'Because everything is based on a lie.' A voice deep inside me reminds me of the reason.

No matter how I deny the truth, I knew it. I put the phone down after Natsume hung up on me and flung myself on my bed. I had a husband who didn't even sleep in the same room with me. Who didn't even love me. How pathetic am I? I recall the day we met, when I saw him in Vegas. How sweet he was to me then.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, a few years ago**_

" _Hey stranger, mind if I take this seat?" I sat down on the bar stool next to the handsome raven haired guy who shrugged. I introduced himself and he told me his name was Natsume._

 _I was watching him from afar, he was on his 6_ _th_ _shot and I asked the bartender to bring me the same thing he was drinking. He turned to me and seemed to appreciate what he saw, so I upped the ante and put on my best smile for him. A half dozen shots later, he was talking to me like a long lost friend. Another half dozen shots we leveled up to talking about boyfriends and marriage._

" _How come you're here alone? Don't you have a boyfriend or husband?" He asked me._

" _I'm here with my father. He's in town for business. How about you?"_

" _I'm searching for someone." His captivating crimson eyes looked away as he said that in a low voice._

" _Oh." I must've looked crestfallen because he began to explain in earnest about finding his sister. I immediately felt relieved._

" _No girlfriend?" I asked him, his ring finger was bare so definitely he's not married or pretending to be single._

" _Nope." He shook his head._

" _No plans in settling down?" I decided to probe further._

" _I don't know, tell me, would you marry a guy like me?"_

" _Maybe…why not?"_

" _You don't even know me."_

" _So? I think you're an okay guy to be with."_

" _You never know, I might be a murderer who preys on beautiful single women." For the first time I saw him give me a charming smile._

" _Murderers don't say that and second of all, thank you for saying that I'm beautiful."_

" _Wanna dance?" He held out his hand._

 _I took his hand and we went out to one of the disco clubs. We were dancing close to each other and I felt so happy. I forgot all the sadness and loneliness I felt being cooped up in my hotel room while my father was out carousing with other women my age at the pretense of business. I forgot the scathing words of loathing that my father has drilled into my mind ever since my mother died giving birth to me._

" _You've done nothing but be a disappointment in my life, Luna."_

 _Ever since then, I had tried my hardest to become the best for him but it was never enough, I was always a disappointment. I graduated cum laude in my Political Science Program but instead of congratulating me, he said I could've done better. He told me I might as well just marry myself off and was far better off becoming a trophy wife. All my life, I just wanted him to love me, but even now it seemed impossible. I had begged him to bring me along on this trip, and he resisted until the very end when I told him I would leave him be and wouldn't bother him._

 _I gazed in wonder at this guy dancing with me. He makes me feel better about myself and I could feel the glares of the other women in the club. They were jealous that his attention was solely on me. We downed a few more drinks and before I knew it we were both drunk. We were stumbling all over each other as we left the dance floor. And then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard on the mouth. He made me feel wanted and loved, even if I knew he was drunk. And I didn't want to let go of that._

" _Let's do something crazy." I remembered moaning against his mouth._

" _We're making out in a dimmed booth in a Vegas night club, isn't it crazy enough?" He asked as his arms roamed under my shirt._

" _This is Vegas baby, everything here is crazy. Let's drive up to one of those drive through chapels and get married. Then you can have this. All of it. " I said as I removed his hands from underneath my shirt and gestured towards my body._

 _He hesitated for a moment but then stood up wobbily and took my hand. He led me to his car and I drove, thank God I was blessed with a high alcohol tolerance. A couple of hours later and with the cost of a hundred dollars, we are married and he is carrying me bridal style to his rented hotel room to consummate our marriage. Little did I know, my happiness that night would be shattered the moment I wake up the next morning._

* * *

 _He was screaming at first. I woke up because of his startled shout and I felt terrified. He was angry. Then when he saw me crying, he mellowed down. And he pleaded for me to let him go. I told him I couldn't, because my father would never forgive me if I taint his name. I had lied to him, that I was my father's princess and that my father would never allow anyone to stand in the way of what I want. But in reality, I didn't want this to become a failure too. My father would never let me live this down._

 _It hurts being rejected. It hurts that I let myself believe that the way he looked at me last night was with love when in reality it was because of lust. But I would not allow him to do this to me. I would do this in my own terms. He told me I could find someone better, but I didn't want anyone better. I didn't think I deserve someone better. I told him I would leave the country for my studies. And then I'd divorce him quietly when I came back. It would give me time to think. And hopefully it will give him time to give this marriage a chance. I was so relieved when he agreed. He gave me his address to send the divorce papers before he left. He hugged me and told me he was sorry. I felt an ache in my heart when he closed the door._

 _I left for Europe days after. My father was all too happy to let me go. I let myself go all out in Europe. Just a couple of weeks in and I went to every party I could, got myself drunk, took a lot of drugs just to get rid of all the heartache._

 _It was at one such rave party that I saw someone who looked like Natsume. I was high as fuck when I approached him. The next morning, I find myself alone in a strange room. I sit up on the bed and realize that I am naked and my body was aching all over. I swore to myself, never again._

 _Two months later, I realized I was pregnant when I ended up puking anything and everything I tried to eat every morning. A quick trip to the doctor's confirmed it and I was scared out of my wits. I was fucking nineteen, pregnant, and without a clue as to who the father is. When my father found out, I told him Natsume was the father. He used his connections to find out all he could about Natsume. It took a year for him to gather all the information and when he learned of Natsume's reputation in the events management business, he decided he could use Natsume on his team. That's when everything changed for me._

 _My father suddenly was on my side. He said he would support me and my son, Kasai. He said he would make sure Natsume would take responsibility. And it made me the happiest girl in the world. I had finally earned his love. When I returned to America, Kasai was already two years old. My dad had kept tabs on Natsume's whereabouts and when I learned that he was seeing that brunette brat, I suddenly felt the need to do something about it. Else, my dad would once again turn against me. So I showed up unannounced at the address he gave me that day._

" _Why are you suddenly here?" My heart was crushed as I heard the loathing in his voice but I steeled my resolve and gathered my courage to stand up to him._

" _I came here because I want to be part of your life, Natsume-kun."_

" _That marriage was a mistake. You promised me a divorce." I tried not to flinch as his words undid the lie I led myself to believe all these years. That he could learn to love me._

" _You may think so, but you didn't seem so reluctant that night in Vegas as I recall. Kasai is the fruit of that night you know." I was definitely unsure, but I didn't want to give him any reason to pursue a divorce. I'm afraid that if it turns out he isn't the father, he would definitely leave me. Keeping him married to me was the key to my happiness._

" _I want a paternity test. If it proves that I am that boy's father, then I will pay child support. I want that divorce." He insisted but I already anticipated it._

 _I threatened him. I used my dad's influence to make him cower. And then he eventually although reluctantly came back with me to New York to meet my dad. He brought along his brat of a sister and agreed to live with me in the mansion as long as I provided him his own room. Dad was initially against the idea since it could lead to rumors in the house but he eventually agreed._

* * *

I suppose this is better than having to sleep next to a man who didn't want you. A few months ago, I walked into Natsume's bedroom in my finest and sexiest lingerie to try and convince him to give our marriage another shot. He was in the shower and I was going to walk in to join him when his phone started vibrating on the bedside stand. I looked at the caller ID and recognized the name. Mikan. That brat who was with him in Malibu. I lost it then and there. I ran back to my room crying. I'm fed up with being unwanted and unloved. Even my father seems to have turned back to his old ways. I am once again unimportant in his life.

Will I ever find love? Do I even deserve it?

I down another couple of sleeping pills because I need to. So I can force my mind to shut down and numb my senses. To forget all the pain and suffering. To escape for a few hours before I have to wake up again in the morning and start this never ending cycle of my pathetic life. A life trapped in a web of lies, deceit and hatred.

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

 **Sooooooo… there's always a story behind everything.. What did you think of Luna's story?**

 **I'm pretty sure this isn't what most of you expected so I'm a bit nervous yet excited to know what you guys thought of it. ;)**

* * *

 **Anilissa -** Tsubasa will be back in the next few chapters, don't worry, he is still essential to the story after all. And yes, this chapter explains why Shinichi offered to help Natsume.

 **April Twelving -** Thank you for reviewing! And yes I did visit your profile and checked out/reviewed some of your stories :) thanks for your support and rest assured, I will support your stories too! :)

 **princess lulu of koronia –** I understand completely and don't worry, that fierce and bold Natsume will be coming back soon. And to explain I guess, some people do crazy stuff when they are in love, right or wrong as their actions may be, it's a reality that I wanted to portray in the previous chapter. I appreciate the insight though :)

 **frozenbutterfly –** though I am sorry to make you cry, your reaction definitely made me happy. Because my writing was able to convey the emotion that I wanted. Sooo thank you.. and again sorry for making you cry. Keep safe there!

 **Nikinora96 –** Niki-san! Thank you for the PM and I'm glad I was able to clarify the 360 degree thing. So for those who also was wondering, Mikan was initially determined to be with Natsume when they started to see each other again (that night at the underground club Chapter 13-14) then in the previous chapter, six months into the affair, she had decided to stop because he was still married. Then at the end, she went back full circle to her initial decision which explains why it is set as 360 degrees. :)

 **miamu-chan –** Thank you for the follow and for supporting the story! Here ya go.. let me know what you think X)

* * *

 **ADVISORY: Next up for the update is 'Secrets' then 'The Guy Next Door' which was updated before this. Make sure to check it out along with my other stories. Just click on my profile to check those out ;)**

 **Definitely happy with the responses of those who took the time to review. And I know some of you just read and I totally appreciate your following and favorites of my stories!**

 **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!**

 **Until the next story update!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	17. Chapter 17: Demeritorious

**I cannot put into words how happy I am with the response I got from the last chapter.**

 **All I can say is that u guys are awesome!**

 **So be ready for more drama heading your way!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I'm fed up with being unwanted and unloved. Even my father seems to have turned back to his old ways. I am once again unimportant in his life._

 _Will I ever find love? Do I even deserve it?_

 _I down another couple of sleeping pills because I need to. So I can force my mind to shut down and numb my senses. To forget all the pain and suffering. To escape for a few hours before I have to wake up again in the morning and start this never ending cycle of my pathetic life. A life trapped in a web of lies, deceit and hatred._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: DEMERITORIOUS**

 **MIKAN's POV**

The past year has been extremely hard on me. With the upcoming elections and Natsume's visibility as his father-in-law's campaign manager, we've had to keep our interactions to a minimum. We've been careful so far and nobody has been the wiser. At least I had thought so and was I ever wrong.

I walked into the apartment I shared with the girls to find utter chaos. Sumire was screaming at the top of her lungs and Anna and Nonoko were bouncing up and down on the couch. Hotaru was in her La-Z-Boy casually observing the scene but she had a hint of a smile on her lips.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked them.

"You! You are going around the world with DJ Jinx! The famous international DJ! You've been selected to be his opening act!" Sumire grabbed my hand and began twirling me around the room. To say she was excited was an understatement.

"And we are going with you as dancers!" Anna and Nonoko squealed together.

"This is it! The break we worked hard for!" Sumire was prancing around in the living room in her pajama top and underwear.

"I'm going to get breakfast ready!" Anna turned towards the kitchen followed by Nonoko and Sumire.

I turned to the sanctuary of my bedroom not noticing Hotaru was following me. I jumped when I heard her voice just as I was about to take off my shirt.

"Where have you been all night Mikan?" She was always so direct to the point.

"Out with a friend."

"Did anyone see you with Hyuuga?"

"I wasn't with him."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Mikan? You've been acting weird since that night at the club."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hotaru."

"You've never been good at lying Mikan." She closed the bedroom door to keep the girls from listening in. It was a small apartment after all.

"I'm going to overlook that you lied to me and ask you once more. Did anyone see you with Hyuuga?" She gave me one of her 'don't mess with me' looks and my false bravado crumbled.

"No." I sat down on the bed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You know that you're playing with fire here, right?" Her tone wasn't condescending, it was of concern.

"What do I do Hotaru?" The traitorous tears were once again flowing freely from my eyes.

"I don't know Mikan. Even if I tell you to stay away from him, I doubt you would." She sat down next to me and let me cry. No reassurances, no consoling, it's the best way she could show that she cared.

"I tried Hotaru, I really did. But I love him and he loves me. He said he's going to leave her once the election is done. His father-in-law is going to help him."

"What about his son?" She asked skeptically.

"He's not even sure if the kid is his. But if it turns out that the kid is, then I accept him. It's never an issue with me. You know how much I love kids." I wipe away the tears from my eyes.

"And will the wife agree to a divorce?"

"I don't know. We never talked about her except when he explained the same stuff you and Ruka said."

"Maybe this tour will give you some perspective. You need to be away from him awhile to know if you really want a life like this. I'm doubtful of his father-in-law's offer but I'll look into it. You know I'm good with digging for information. I want you to be happy but I don't want you getting hurt." I was about to hug her when my phone rang. It was Natsume. I forgot to text him that I was home.

She nodded for me to take it but didn't leave the room so I did.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you home?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't text you right away. I got sidetracked by some news."

"Oh? Good news?"

"Uhm – yeah I guess."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"I got a contract for the opening spot of DJ Jinx's world tour. And the girls are coming as dancers."

"Oh.." He sounded crestfallen.

There was silence on the line for the next few minutes.

"Are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Shinichi is hosting a ball tonight, I want you to attend."

"Natsume, you know I can't do that. It's her territory." Hotaru was looking at me with interest on the conversation.

"It's just a party. I'll have my cousin escort you."

"I don't have a dress." I argued.

"Already taken care of. Someone will be delivering it to you by noon today." He always was this pushy.

"You never take no for an answer do you?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"My cousin will pick you up at 8."

"Alright."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and Hotaru gave me a resigned look.

"I'll cover for you. The girls are planning to go up to Anna's aunt's place for the weekend. I'll tell them you have to get in touch with someone regarding the tour and you can't come."

"Thanks Hotaru. I owe you."

"Yes. A lot." She turned to go but stopped with her hand in the doorknob.

"Mikan?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"You won't do anything rash, right?" She had this funny look, like she was worried.

"No. Hotaru. I won't." She turned to leave and I got on my bed to sneak in an hour or two of sleep. Unluckily for me, sleep didn't come easy.

* * *

Mikan put on the finishing touches to her makeup. Glancing at the clock it was a quarter to eight and her escort would be arriving any minute now. She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles on the dress that Natsume picked out for her. It was a long sleeved black midi dress. The dress had a high rounded neckline down to a midi-length hem. Long sleeves frame an ultra deep V at back that dips low to show off the creamy skin of her toned back. She paired it off with black 5 inch heels and her hair was let down and curled at the bottom.

She grabbed her clutch and locked the empty apartment. The girls had been disappointed that she wasn't able to go with them but Hotaru had made good on her promise to cover for her. A black limousine waited at the curb downstairs and at the door was a handsome man who she assumed was Natsume's cousin.

"You must be Mikan." He said as she approached. He held out his hand and she was about to shake it when he kissed it.

"My name is Tonouchi Akira, and it is a pleasure to be your date for this evening." She blushed as he put his hand on her back and guided her to the limo.

"Thank you Tonouchi." She climbed in, and he slid in after her, directing the driver to where the party was being held.

"Please, call me Tono. Natsume wasn't joking when he said you're a babe. No wonder he's so taken with you. Imagine the great Natsume Hyuuga, asking me for a favor." He laughed.

"So, you know?" Mikan asked him, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yes of course. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." She said.

"My cousin owes me of course, I had to leave my commitments on such a short notice. I model in Europe. I've been there for five years now."

"I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"It's alright. Who knows? I might find my own love here in New York, right?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as they had already arrived. He held out his arm and she took it as they entered the grand ballroom in the Koizumi estate. Tono had noticed Mikan trembling and he gave her a supportive smile as they walked among the esteemed guests in the mansion. Shinichi Koizumi was at the entrance greeting his guests and Natsume was there with him but had failed to notice their entrance as he was busy talking to another guest.

"Good evening! Thank you for coming!" Mr. Koizumi appeared to be a very welcoming host.

"It's a pleasure to be here sir. I am Tonouchi Akira, cousin of Natsume, your son-in-law." Tono answered. They shook hands.

"And this is my date for tonight, the lovely Mikan Sakura." Mikan held out her hand to shake with the senatorial candidate.

"My, my, my. We are definitely happy to welcome such a beautiful guest, eh Natsume?" Natsume turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat. He quickly recovered and he shook Mikan's hand.

"Yes of course, Dad." He said, appearing to not know her. His eyes however, held her gaze with such intensity that Mikan felt her legs would have collapsed underneath her if it were not for Tono who held her upright.

Meanwhile from across the room, Luna was busy observing the exchange. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she was furious.

'How dare that tramp show her face here.' She thought.

She watched as Natsume's eyes followed the brunette wherever she went. She could see the longing in his eyes and it drove her crazy. As soon as she got the chance, she would be giving Mikan a piece of her mind. And she would make sure she would win this in the end.

Dinner passed and dancing soon followed. Mikan excused herself to go to the restroom to freshen up. She was washing her hands in the sink when she heard another guest come in to the bathroom. She looked up to find Luna looking at her in the mirror.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Luna hissed.

"I was invited." Mikan stood proud and tall against the blonde laughing sarcastically behind her.

"Oh Mikan, I expected you to behave like the decent, educated woman you supposedly are, but I guess I overestimated you. Who are you really in his life?" Luna looked her up and down, as if assessing her competition.

"I'm the one he really loves." Mikan was calm but deep inside she was seething.

"Do you really believe that Mikan? When you're just the invisible woman in the family? The mistress. If he really loves you, then why is he still married to me? He could've divorced me a long time ago."

"Yes I do believe it Luna. Because you lied to him. Your marriage is nothing but a lie. A pretentious show. He even doubts that the kid is his. What Natsume and I have is real. Nothing can take that away from us. He loves me and not you."

"Be that as it may, but I will make sure you will never have him. I am still his wife; nothing is going to change that. So I'm going to say this one last time. Stay away from my husband." Luna was now just an arm's length away from her but Mikan wasn't one to back down.

"What if he's the one who won't stay away?" She taunted and she saw it had hit a nerve. She didn't have enough time to dodge the slap that Luna had aimed at her right cheek.

"Then you're a slut. That's all you will ever be. His slutty mistress." Luna spat and turned, leaving a trembling Mikan in the bathroom.

* * *

An hour has passed and Natsume found no trace of Mikan in the ballroom. Tono had also disappeared. He had panicked when Mikan told him about her news this morning. He felt that she was going to leave him. And that he would be trapped. He knew it wasn't a good idea to expose Mikan here but he just needed to see her. And now she was nowhere to be found. He tried calling her but only got her voicemail.

"She's gone. One of the maids advised that there was an incident in the bathroom." Tono suddenly appeared beside him, seemingly out of breath.

Tono had been flirting around with the servers and one of them had been in the bathroom during Mikan and Luna's confrontation. He paid her a hefty sum to forget what she heard and keep silent. He relayed to Natsume what the server had heard in the bathroom. A different server had witnessed the brunette leaving after asking the valet to call her a cab.

"Shit." Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Go find her. I'll cover for you."

Natsume asked the valet to bring him his car. He drove straight to Mikan's apartment and knocked. When there was no answer, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He entered and found the place silent. He searched the place and came to her room last. He went in quietly and observed her bedroom. Her dress was on the floor, haphazardly thrown. He heard the water running in the bathroom and headed that way.

She was crouched in the shower, naked, with her head on her knees. Her heaving shoulders hinted that she was crying. He got in, fully clothed and when she realized she was no longer alone, she looked up in surprise to see him there with her.

* * *

Back at the party, Luna was making the rounds in the ballroom looking for her husband. There were still plenty of guests to go around but there was no sign of Natsume, nor could she see Mikan anywhere. All of a sudden, a hand snaked around her waist and whirled her around. She smiled expecting to see Natsume but immediately scowled upon seeing a different guy guiding her to the dance floor.

He had long black hair in a loose ponytail but he looked vaguely familiar. He took her hand firmly in his grip and they began to waltz around the room.

"It's been awhile Luna."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm Natsume's cousin. Tono."

"Oh. That may be why you look familiar. Do you know where Natsume is?"

"I believe he just went out for some air. But let's not talk about my cousin. Let's talk about something else." He skillfully twirled her away and brought her back into his arms.

"Oh? What is there to talk about?"

"How do you like Europe?"

"How did you know I've been to Europe?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"So you have been there. It was just a hunch." He said mysteriously while giving her a charming smile.

And while Luna danced with him, she momentarily forgot she was looking for her husband who was at this moment, with his mistress.

 **END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

 **So a Luna-Mikan face off. Could this be just the first of many?**

 **And Tono, Natsume's cousin enters the picture, how will his presence affect Luna?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**

* * *

 **frozenbutterfly** – yeah but she did turn out for the better at the end of the manga though.. :)

 **Anilissa** – Yeah, it just came to me when I was stuck. I'm glad I did that Luna POV.

 **miamu-chan** – yeah, everybody has a story.. and Kasai's true father will be revealed in the later chapters ;)

 **princess lulu of koronia** – we'll have some NatsuMikan moments in the next chappie :)

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** thanks for reviewing! I know you've been busy with your new stories which I have yet to check out. But I will once I'm done with my updates!

 **GUYS please check out KitsuneSenpai's profile and stories, you will never regret it!**

 **Nikinora96 –** Niki-san! Don't worry about it. And yes she was still in the wrong somehow. And thank you for your compliment! :D

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your responses, reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, it's been busy in real life with work and stuff..**

 **Advisory: My update cycle will be as follows:**

 **Secrets**

 **Karaoke Nights**

 **The Guy Next Door**

 **Delicious Taboo**

* * *

 **Please do check out my finished works and oneshots on my profile too!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	18. Chapter 18: A Waterlogged Argument

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, had to do a lot of stuff this week..**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my recent oneshot and sequels, Thinking of You, When I Look Into Your Eyes, and Have You Ever.**

 **You guys rock!**

 **So just a fair warning, a bit of lemon on this chappy**

 **And might I say wow.. I think this is the longest story I've ever made so far, 18 chapters and still going strong! I'm so happy and thankful for your support!**

 **DISCLAIMER (as you all know) GA is not mine and never will be. Characters from this story are the creations of the wonderful Higuchi Tachibana. I own only the plot and the OCs mentioned (Kasai Hyuuga and Shinichi Koizumi).**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He drove straight to Mikan's apartment and knocked. When there was no answer, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He entered and found the place silent. He searched the place and came to her room last. He went in quietly and observed her bedroom. Her dress was on the floor, haphazardly thrown. He heard the water running in the bathroom and headed that way._

 _She was crouched in the shower, naked, with her head on her knees. Her heaving shoulders hinted that she was crying. He got in, fully clothed and when she realized she was no longer alone, she looked up in surprise to see him there with her._

 _Back at the party, Luna was making the rounds in the ballroom looking for her husband. There were still plenty of guests to go around but there was no sign of Natsume, nor could she see Mikan anywhere. All of a sudden, a hand snaked around her waist and whirled her around. She smiled expecting to see Natsume but immediately scowled upon seeing a different guy guiding her to the dance floor._

 _And while Luna danced with him, she momentarily forgot she was looking for her husband who was at this moment, with his mistress._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: A WATERLOGGED ARGUMENT**

"What are you doing here?" She asked up at him, wide eyed at the sight of him getting drenched under the relentless stream of water from the shower.

"I should ask the same of you. You left before the party was over. Why?" His black suit was soaked yet he didn't look like he cared.

"It's not important. You should be there." He noticed her ice cold tone.

"I should be here with you. Tell me what happened Mikan." He insisted.

"I said it's not important."

"Mikan, tell me." She laughed sarcastically.

"Of course it is Natsume, of course it is. You always need to get everything you want, don't you? Everybody has to do what you want. Can't I do what I want to do for a change? Can't I leave early for a party I didn't really want to go to? Where I wasn't even welcome? Where it was slapped in my face that I am your fucking mistress? Pray tell, can't I do that? Or am I not allowed to have my own life anymore?" Her voice was calm but the gravity of her words screamed at him and tugged at his heart looking at the crouching, crying young woman that he loved like this.

He approached her and placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up to make her look at him. He spied the red mark that Luna's slap left on her cheek. He felt rage build up inside him and Mikan saw it. He was about to turn and leave when she reached for his hand and pulled him back.

"Don't." Her honey gold eyes pleaded with his raging crimson ones.

"Nobody hurts you and gets away with it." His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists.

"I deserved this." Her eyes couldn't quite meet his.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" His scream bounced off the walls of the bathroom.

"I am telling you that I deserved this. I am your mistress for fuck's sake. I deserved the slap your wife gave me because I am sleeping with you!" She looked at him heatedly, daring him to defy the truth in her words.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT MIKAN!" He yanked his arm away from her grasp but she silenced him with a kiss.

Urgent, needy and at the same time, imploring him to understand. His hands roamed her naked form as he began to place open mouthed kisses on her jaw, travelling down her elegant neck and down to her collarbone. She busied her hands with removing the clothing that at this time was stuck to his form. His jacket was thrown uncaringly to the other side of the shower stall as his hands reached her moist center and began to stroke her folds.

She moaned at the attention his fingers were giving her, forgetting her hands' mission of unbuttoning his dress shirt. He dipped his head as he took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it making her groan in pleasure. He suckled each breast alternatively while he slipped in two more fingers into her, thrusting in and out quickly.

"Nat-su-me.." Each syllable of his name slipped out of her mouth in between her pleasured pants.

"I'm go-nna…" Her eyes were half lidded with desire as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

She came with such a force, her knees buckling under her, making her lean into him for support, her head nuzzling on his shoulder. She could feel her heartbeat pounding as she tried to regain her breath but something else down south pressing against her made itself aware and claimed her utmost attention. He felt her hands come between them, swiftly unbuckling his belt as she lifted her head to give him a brazen kiss. Her tongue traced his lower lips making him growl which she took to her advantage, slipping her tongue into his mouth and fencing with his own. By then his pants were down to his feet and he quickly stepped out of them, chucking off his shoes as well. A feral sound slipped out of his mouth as she caressed his erection that springed free as his boxers were lowered.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her feet around his waist. Their argument lost and buried beneath their carnal needs. Underneath the spray of the shower, he slowly slipped inside of her, pinning her to the side wall as he thrust in and out of her. Her fingers were entangled in his hair as she felt him quicken his pace, his length filling her to the brim. She moaned in ecstasy as he nipped at her collarbone, never losing rhythm plunging in and out of her. She felt his warm release inside her just as her second orgasm overcame her and they stayed still with him leaning against her under the spray of the shower.

* * *

When their breathing returned to normal, he let her down and proceeded to wash her under the shower. And when they were done, he carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Mikan.." He said as he slipped under the sheets after drying his own body with a towel.

"Hmmm?" She asked, turning to her side to look at him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up to him, leaning her head against his chest.

"After everything that's happened, I know there's a lot of uncertainty in your mind. Even I am not sure about what's going to happen, especially about our future together. But one thing that I am one hundred percent sure of is this. I love you Mikan."

"I love you too Natsume." She murmured in a soft whisper.

He kissed her on the forehead and they dozed off into a peaceful slumber. As irresolute the future appeared to them, they were where they both needed to be right now, in each other's arms. Escaping the chaotic and convoluted world around them for even just a few hours before reality would once again dawn upon them as the sun rises. He would need to return to his legal duties for his family and she would soon be travelling the world to pursue her dream. Yes, their future was uncertain, only time would tell if they could survive what challenges would arise.

 **END OF CHAPTER 18**

 **So a little NatsuMikan moment. Couldn't resist a shower lemon.. How was it? O.O**

* * *

 **Nikinora96 –** hmmm we'll see how Luna will feel about Tono. And yes, letting Natsume go is not an option Luna is considering.

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** Thank you. I had to rack my brain about how to make the face off more uhmmm… intense? Haha And yes Natsume x Mikan forever. But is there a forever for them in this story? Stay tuned to find out! And Tono may or may not be Tono's father. We'll get there.. hahaha

 **xoxo12 -** Like I told KitsuneSenpai18, he may or may not be.. And 'daghang salamat' for all the compliments and (blushes) I try my best.. hehe And to answer your second question, it's a struggle really, like now, I hardly have time to update with everything else in my life but I try to update at least once or twice within a week if not daily (one or two stories per day) depending if I am able to get my ideas together. I work in I.T. and I have a cousin in med school so yes, I imagine they would really have a hard time managing if they ever did what I did. I work here in Cebu but am originally from Davao. :D

 **miamu-chan –** Thank you! And I hope you like this update!

 **princess lulu of koronia –** sorry it took awhile to update. I hope you like this chappie!

 **baby blue –** thank you for reviewing! And we'll know if your hunch is right in the next few chapters. The reveal is coming.. soon.. ;)

 **chewybillabong –** hehe could be! I haven't really seen that ship but who knows? A oneshot may come out of it from me soon or in this story :D

* * *

 **Thanks again for everyone who followed and reviewed! Specially those who set this as a favorite! I love you all!**

 **Update Advisory:**

 **Secrets is up next followed by Karaoke Nights.**

 **Then TGND and then back to this one again!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	19. Chapter 19: Murphy's Law

**I'm leaving for my vacay and im at the airport, my flight is delayed.. pfffft**

 **but I suddenly got an idea and couldn't stop typing. I dont have my laptop with me so I am on ny phone, which is a pain but for you my dear readers, I would gladly do.**

 **I'll try my best for story updates during my vacay but I can't make any promises. I have a few other activities lined up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: GA isn't mine, won't ever be, credits to the awesome Higuchi Tachibana for this wonderful fandom we all share.**

 **2** **nd** **DISCLAIMER : song used in the chapter isn't mine. It is owned by the rightful owners.**

 **Reminder! Text in** _italics_ **is a flashback!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I love you too Natsume." She murmured in a soft whisper._

 _He kissed her on the forehead and they dozed off into a peaceful slumber. As irresolute the future appeared to them, they were where they both needed to be right now, in each other's arms. Escaping the chaotic and convoluted world around them for even just a few hours before reality would once again dawn upon them as the sun rises. He would need to return to his legal duties for his family and she would soon be travelling the world to pursue her dream. Yes, their future was uncertain, only time would tell if they could survive what challenges would arise._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19: MURPHY'S LAW**

 **ROCK IN RIO MUSIC FESTIVAL,**

 **RIO DE JANIERO, BRAZIL**

"Você está pronto para a festa Rio de Janeiro?" (Are you ready to party Rio de Janiero?) The crowd went wild with jauntiness as the voice boomed over the speakers.

"Vamos aplaudir DJ Shiro Neko!" (Let's give it up for DJ Shiro Neko!)

Mikan stepped up to the booth clad in a white crop top that had an image of the flag of Brazil on it, fire engine red leather shorts and combat boots. She had her white mask on and the hundreds of thousands of people who flocked to Brazil for the annual music festival proceeded to sway as she put on her track.

Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru sashayed onto the stage as the intro to Demi Lovato's song blared through the speakers surrounding the area.

They were wearing long sleeved crop tops each matching the colors for their masks. Hotaru in green, Sumire sporting purple, Nonoko wearing cotton candy pink and Anna fashioning a baby blue hue. Each were wearing red leather shorts similar to Mikan and sported combat boots on their feet.

They paired off, Hotaru with Sumire and Anna with Nonoko as the bass pounded and circled each other. They swayed their hips to the beat and extended their hands to the side, snapping their fingers, bodies making precise movements, a little pop and lock, while maintaining the cool, seductive vibe. They ran their hands across each other's bodies like they practiced and the crowd went more wild.

 _ **~It's time for me to take it, I'm the boss right now~**_

 _ **~Not gonna fake it, Not when you go down~**_

 _ **~Cause this is my game, and you better come to play.~**_

 _ **~I used to hold my freak back, now I'm letting go~**_

 _ **~I make my own choice, Yeah I run this show~**_

 _ **~So leave the lights on, No, you can't make me behave~**_

Mikan had one of the other DJ's watch over the booth as she hurdled over it and joined her friends on stage after doing a perfect backflip, landing in the middle.

 _ **~Oh oh oh, So you say I'm complicated~**_

 _ **~That I must be outta my mind~**_

 _ **~But you've had me underrated, rated, rated~**_

 _ **~Ah ha, What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being~**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being~**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha~**_

They performed a dance fight scene choreographed in time to the music. Hotaru swung at her which she quickly deflected and countered with her own moves while pushing Hotaru. She did a backward roll, only to spring back up to be met by Sumire who kicked her leg up which Mikan caught in her hands and flipped, making Sumire do a summersault.

 _ **~It's time to get the chains out, is your tongue tied up?~**_

 _ **~Cause this is my ground and I'm dangerous~**_

 _ **~And you can get out but it's all about me tonight (tonight, ha)~**_

 _ **~Oh oh oh, So you say I'm complicated~**_

 _ **~That I must be outta my mind~**_

 _ **~But you've had me underrated, rated, rated~**_

Mikan quickly flipped her mask to give the audience a cheeky wink pretending not to know that Anna and Nonoko were behind her. The audience were mesmerized by their performance and enjoying the show immensely, some pointing behind her to warn her.

 _ **~Ah ha, What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being~**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being~**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha**_

 _ **~Ah ha, What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being~**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being~**_

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha**_

Anna and Nonoko put one hand on each of her shoulders which she held on to as she back flipped behind them and began another dance fight scene. The people cheered for her and she could hear them chant her name behind the loud music. As the last chorus came though, they all danced in unison to finish it off, hand movements and footwork precise, hips twerking as they got into formation for the last pose.

 _ **~What's wrong with being confident? Ah ha**_

* * *

DJ Shiro Neko and The Rising Sun were a big hit in every music festival and gig they toured in around the world. Mikan was gaining a solid reputation in the music world as a talented DJ and dancer. Given that her performances not only centered on her music but on the dance group's dance moves and routines, Mikan ensured that they all shared the spotlight. They had been touring for six months now, and they were being offered another tour after this one. They were now being offered a contract by an events management company to tour as the main act. It was their big break.

Her success brought her closer again to her parents who had eventually come to accept that music and dance was her passion and she was damned good at it. Everything else in her life was falling into place. She had a job she loved, surrounded by her friends, supported by her family. Only one part of her life was askew, and she forced herself to try to forget about it everyday and focus on her music.

She and Natsume had had a huge fight just before she left New York to start the tour. He didn't want her to go, and she had lashed out at him.

" _Mikan, you can't be serious about this." He had said to her._

" _I already told you what and how my music means to me, Natsume. This is my big break." She had pleaded with him first, hoping he would understand._

" _But how can we possibly manage a relationship if we're apart? We can barely manage it while we're both here in the situation we're in. How much more if you're in God knows what country doing God knows who, while I'm stuck here in New York?"_

" _We'll find a way. There's a thing now that's called Skype? Or texting? Or phone calls? Emails? Any of them ring a bell? We're not in the 1950s you know. " She had teased him with the intention of compromising._

" _This is not a laughing matter Mikan. I'm serious. I don't want you to go. Stay." He said with a tone of finality and that was what made her snap. No matter what she offered, he wasn't willing to compromise._

" _And then what Natsume? Stay and freeze my ass here while I wait for you to finish you duties for your father in law? You get to keep a job you're good at while I wait for you to sneak an hour or two for me to fuck you? HOW DARE YOU! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAM SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR CAKE AND EAT IT TOO?" He looked shocked at her outburst._

" _I can provide for you easily Mikan. Stay. You don't need all that attention to yourself. We can't see each other if we're both in the spotlight."_

" _Well, if you haven't put it into that thick skull of yours you selfish jerk, I happen to have a life and a dream too. And this is not about how I can afford to live if I stay. It's about my dream. I love you but if you feel like it's too complicated, then we're better off being done. I'm not giving up my dream just because of you."_

 _He stood up , looked at her with a pained expression, and left without another word._

They haven't spoken to each other since that night.

* * *

She stood to the window of the hotel room they were staying in, looking at the fireworks that concluded the 3 day festival. The rest of the girls, save for Hotaru, were already in bed, tired after three days of performances, dancing and partying. Hotaru was at the desk, busy on her laptop with their schedules. She was acting manager of the dance group and Mikan as DJ Shiro Neko to ensure that they got paid properly and on time.

Mikan was startled out of her reverie when there was a knock on the door. It was 10 in the evening, and they had opted to stay in than party at the festival's last night. Hotaru ignored the incessant knocking and was still busy pouring over numbers and spreadsheets on her laptop so with a sigh, Mikan walked over to the door, and peeped in the small spyhole, seeing no one.

She unlocked the door but stood back cautiously, picking up the only thing her hand could feel on the side table which was a small candelabra. As soon as she opened the door, she raised her other hand, ready to strike in case it was an intruder or burglar.

"Oi! DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT SQUIRT!" Her big brother Tsubasa was standing at the door with a big grin on his face.

"ONII-CHAN!" She screamed, throwing herself at him and engulfing him in a big tight hug.

"C-Can't b-b-breathe squirt." He teased her as she pouted at him when she let him go.

"What are you doing here nii-chan?"

"I came to visit you of course!"

"But we were going to meet up in Paris in a month during our tour leg there."

"Yeah well I had some business here in Rio, and I heard that my little squirt of a sister and her friends were becoming famous so I thought I'd stop by and get the honor of being the first to get an autograph."

"Awwww… you missed me didn't you? Come on in. You can bunk with us." She led him to the couch that could be expanded into a sofa bed.

Hotaru only spared him a glance before pouring over the sheets again while Mikan made Tsubasa a cup of coffee from the mini-kitchen of their suite. She put down two steaming mugs, one with coffee and cream, while hers was hot chocolate laced with caramel sauce.

"So how has your tour been so far?"

"It's a dream come true, nii-chan, I sometimes feel like I need to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Better not jinx yourself. You know Murphy's Law right?" He teased her.

"Shut it nii-chan." She rolled her eyes.

"Duped any young, strapping, handsome lads yet while on tour?" She stiffened at the question but dismissed it before Tsubasa could notice.

"I'm too busy working and having the time of my life doing it for that kind of distraction nii-chan."

"Well, introduce the guy to me. Skype me, or whatever. I want to know who was dumb enough to fall for you." She playfully punched him in the shoulder which led to their notorious wrestling match.

The only thing that froze them after a few minutes of tickling each other was the sharp intake of breath heard from the other side of the room. Surprise was an emotion that was not usually seen or displayed by Hotaru Imai and this was one of the rare instances, Tsubasa's first time actually, to see that Hotaru Imai was wide eyed and panicked.

"Ne' Hotaru, what's wrong?" Mikan stood up quickly and went to her best friend's side.

"Mikan." For the first time, Hotaru was at a loss for words.

She swiveled the laptop screen so Mikan could see what she was reading.

 **THE NEW YORK REPORTER DAILY ONLINE EDITION**

 **BREAKING NEWS: SENATORIAL CANDIDATE SHINICHI KOIZUMI'S CONVOY ENROUTE TO A CHARITY BALL LAST NIGHT WAS AMBUSHED. 2 REPORTED DEAD FROM A BOMB BLAST AND 10 INJURED.**

"Natsume." Mikan whispered under her breath, not realizing tears were already flowing from her eyes down her cheeks.

Her mind was trying to process the information. 2 were already dead and 10 were injured but no names were disclosed as this only happened a few hours before and reporters back in New York were still scrambling for information.

"What's going on?" He approached the two young women at the desk and struggled to take a look at the screen.

"It's nothing that concerns you Tsubasa." Hotaru said coldly.

"If it's upsetting Mikan, then of course it concerns me." He forced Hotaru to show him the laptop and overpowered her despite her attempts. His eyes widened as he read the headline.

"Hotaru..." Mikan's voice sounded choked and broken.

"I'll find out what I can. It's not gonna be easy but I will try to pull some strings with my contacts from the press." Hotaru immediately went back to her laptop and began typing furiously.

"Mikan, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Tsubasa looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Before Mikan could answer, Hotaru hit jackpot.

"He's been hit. He's alive but barely. He's at the Presbyterian." Her voice was low and barely above a whisper. She anticipated what Mikan would do next.

"I need to see him. I need the next flight to New York." Mikan was frantically throwing random clothes in a duffel when a hand shot out and stopped her.

"Mikan," Tsubasa's eyes flashed with anger, he was livid.

"I forbid you to see Natsume."

 **END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **Tsubasa knows.. and he doesnt want Mikan to go see barely alive Natsume.**

 **What will Mikan do?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **P.S. Song used is 'CONFIDENT' by Demi Lovato (Seiren Rindo, thanks for the suggestion)**

 **Dont own the song.. never will..**

* * *

 **Anilissa -** she did. During their phone conversation before he told (ordered actually) her to attend the ball where she got slapped by Luna. And Tsubasa is back! ;)

 **redvelvety -** my apologies.. hope this chappie makes up for the short chappie ;)

 **Nikinora96** \- looks like they did.. but they fought :(

 **princess lulu of koronia -** it was adorable wasnt it? :D

 **MaFerSk -** stalking eh? Haha thanks for reviewing.. hope u like this update ;)

* * *

 **since im on my phone, i'll keep this short ;)**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following and the favorites too!**

 **I'll try to update Secrets and Karaoke Nights soon**

 **Please bear with me as i take a short 4 day vacation. I may read and review stories though.. just hard to type on the phone and i didnt bring my lappy with me.**

 **Let me know what u think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **My plane is now boarding so Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	20. Chapter 20: Difficult Choices

**Gomen'nasai everyone. I promised an update hours ago but I fell asleep. LoL.**

 **Anyway after this, my next update will be after the holidays most probably so enjoy the holidays!**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _He's been hit. He's alive but barely. He's at the Presbyterian." Her voice was low and barely above a whisper. She anticipated what Mikan would do next._

" _I need to see him. I need the next flight to New York." Mikan was frantically throwing random clothes in a duffel when a hand shot out and stopped her._

" _Mikan." Tsubasa's eyes flashed with anger. He was livid._

" _I forbid you to see Natsume."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: DIFFICULT CHOICES**

 **NEW YORK, HOURS BEFORE THE BOMBING**

 **LUNA'S POV**

I wake up before my alarm goes off. I glance at the window and notice the sun's rays starting to peek through the curtains of my window. I feel warm hands pull me back on the bed as I tried to sit up and I breathe out a small sigh of contentment. I could get used to this.

I snuggle back into his arms and run a hand through his silky black hair. He nuzzles into my neck, his need for me apparent through the bulge in his boxers that was pressed up against my stomach and his lips that were now trailing kisses and nibbles on my collarbone.

I can't believe this is happening. It seems like only yesterday when things took a turn for the better.

" _How do you like Europe?"_

" _How did you know I've been to Europe?" I had asked Natsume's cousin, Tono._

" _So you have been there. It was just a hunch." He smiled at me and looked at me like I was the only woman in the room. It's been awhile since anybody looked at me that way and I blushed profusely._

 _He waltzed me around the room for the rest of the night. He never left my side. And as the night wore on, I began to enjoy myself despite my husband's absence. I didn't even mind that I knew he was with her. When the night ended, I found myself with Tono in the garden, drinking straight from a bottle of champagne he had taken from one of the servers._

 _He could carry a good conversation and I genuinely laughed at his jokes. My stomach was hurting from laughing too hard when suddenly, he turned to look at me with a serious look in his eyes._

" _What's the matter?" I sobered up immediately._

" _I want to apologize."_

" _For what? You didn't do anything to me."_

" _As a matter of fact, I have done something unpleasant to you."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Europe, rave party somewhere in Milan. Does that ring a bell?" All unwanted memories began to play in my mind._

" _Was it you?"_

" _No it wasn't me who you were with that night. It was a friend of mine, who looked surprisingly like my handsome cousin, which I guess is the reason you stuck to him like glue that night. But it was my party. So indirectly, it was my fault."_

" _How is it your fault?"_

" _I know what happened to you that night, Luna. The party went out of hand. You resisted, and he used you. He told me himself, he was quite a proud asshole, my friend. And I am sorry."_

 _I was at a loss for words, only because I could barely recall the events of that night. And now as he confirmed what I feared, they all came rushing back to me. I had thrashed around as the guy had tied me up and got on top of me. I knew I was drunk and high but I consoled myself to think that it was Natsume I was with. I passed out soon after and woke up with that aching feeling. And as I recalled the events, I didn't notice I was already crying._

 _He cried with me. He felt my pain. He hugged me and told me everything will be alright. But I sadly shook my head._

" _How can it be? I have a father who never appreciates my worth and dedication to him. A husband who doesn't love me. A son whom I don't even know if fathered by my husband. I'm a train wreck. My life is a never ending tragedy." I had sobbed._

" _It may be too early to say, but you have me. I like you. Ironically, you are my cousin's wife and I don't know how this will end for us, but trust when I say you have a friend in me. And maybe in time, maybe more. You are so much more than your past. You have to believe in yourself and see yourself the way I see you. It can't have been easy for you and you did what you believed what you had to do, no matter that it was wrong. It takes a lot of guts and courage to do what you did."_

 _His words took the pain away. And that night was the happiest of my life. I finally found someone who saw my worth. Maybe it's not too late for me to find happiness. But now I had the dilemma of choosing. Divorcing Natsume would hurt my father's reputation. Maybe after the elections, I could quietly do so._

 _I began to see Tono discreetly. Father had offered for him to stay at the mansion during his stay in New York, since it boosted his ratings to have such a prestigious model among our camp. We would sneak off and have afternoon delights anywhere we could think of. We were almost caught if not for my quick thinking._

 _He encouraged me to have Kasai and Natsume take a paternity test. And whether or not Kasai was Natsume's, he would officially adopt Kasai and take full responsibility if Natsume would permit. Such a thought was alien to me before then, but the look of love in his eyes whenever I would catch him staring was more than enough for me to say yes. I finally had my silver lining._

"Let's elope." He said to me.

"Father is not going to be happy about that."

"Why? He's not the one I'm going to run away with."

"Don't make this harder than it already is. The election is almost here."

"What if he doesn't agree to it?"

"Who? Natsume?"

"No, I meant your father. Though I know that Natsume's having a tough time with Mikan as well right now."

"I don't want to talk about my husband and his extra-marital affairs."

"You sound like you still want him as your husband." He laughed but the hurt was unmistakable in his eyes as he turned away from me.

"It's not that…" I reached out for him but he evaded my grasp.

"You're still not sure, aren't you?" He said sadly.

"I love you Tono…"

"But you don't want to disappoint your father, marrying a model isn't as good enough as my cousin who's a political hotshot now huh?" He stood up and started putting on his clothes.

"Let me know when you've chosen. Just don't take too long, love. I am a patient man but my patience has limits."

I couldn't think of anything to say. And as he left my room, I had this heavy feeling in my heart.

I didn't get a chance to talk to him again since I had to prepare for the Charity Ball we were attending that night. I figured I could talk to him when we get back.

* * *

Natsume lay in the Intensive Care Unit at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. His right side was bandaged after being treated for second degree burns. His face was cut where glass and shrapnel had hit after the bomb exploded. It was pure luck that he was still alive. He had just descended from the limousine when they arrived at the charity ball; following his father in law and waiting outside the car for Luna to get out when the bomb from inside exploded. Thankfully Kasai was at home, being watched over by his nanny since the ball was way past his bedtime.

The driver was an instant casualty along with the suicide bombers that would be later identified as one of their bodyguards who was a double agent for Shinichi's rival in the senatorial race. Luna was also in intensive care, on the bed next to Natsume, suffering third degree burns all over her body and an amputated leg. Shinichi was unscathed, with just a few cuts and minor burns but still fully abled. He waited anxiously in the ICU's waiting room when Tono arrived.

"How is she?" Tono was breathless from running after he set foot in the hospital in search of Shinichi's party.

"I don't know yet." Was the older man's response.

"And my cousin?"

"They are both in the ICU."

They took a seat and waited for the doctor to arrive and tell them about the married couple's condition. Tono had his head in his hands. He already felt bad about his argument with Luna that morning, much more now that she was on the brink of possible death.

"Is she happy?" Shinichi's question broke the silence and hung in the air.

"Excuse me?"

"Is she happy, with you?"

"Yes."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I only want what's best for her. I'm afraid I pushed her away too much when she was young that she tried to do everything she could to make me happy despite herself being unhappy. She has that notion stuck in her head." The older man shook his head.

"That's something you should've told her, not me."

"Yeah well, maybe this had to happen for me to realize it. They really weren't a happy couple. I know about you and Luna. I also know about Natsume and his mistress. I keep tabs on everyone and as long as the press doesn't find out, I really didn't mind." His confession shocked Tono.

Before he could respond, the doctor came out and spoke to Mr. Koizumi.

"Your son-in-law appears to be out of the woods for now but is still in a coma. Your daughter is a different matter, she has lost a lot of blood and right now, only life support is holding her up. I am afraid that this night will be the deciding factor. If things don't get better for her, you will have to decide if you want to take her off life support and see if she can survive it. She has a fifty percent chance of making it. I am sorry Mr. Koizumi. We will let you know if there is any update on her condition. If you want to see her, you can for a few minutes. Only immediate family allowed."

Tono looked through the small window of the ICU door and he could see a glimpse of Luna where the curtain was slightly parted. He longed to sit next to her but knew he couldn't unless Shinichi would allow it. He walked back to the old man who looked at him sadly.

"And here she was, afraid you would disown her should she taint your reputation. Afraid that you wouldn't accept me because I'm not good enough. I was afraid she would still choose your happiness over hers. Now, I fear I won't ever get to know."

"Well we all have to make difficult choices in life, son. I'm afraid I might have to do that soon."

"I hope you make the right choice Sir."

* * *

 **RIO DE JANIERO**

She hung up the phone after a brief conversation with Tono. Natsume was barely alive and she knew she had to be there. She made up her mind but two things were in her way. Tsubasa, and her job. Hotaru was trying to think of a solution to the latter, while the former was standing his ground in watching over her to make sure she doesn't go.

"Mikan, if you go now, you will miss the most important gig. I know you won't leave once you get there until he wakes up and right now, there's not been any progress in his condition." Hotaru said.

"I'm still going. Get me a ticket on the next flight to New York. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back. As for the gig, you can still perform without me. They can just cut me off the next gig's paycheck until I can come back."

"This won't look good on your image as well as the upcoming contract." Hotaru said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. I know I need to be with him right now." She nodded but looked over to Tsubasa who was fed up with it all and suddenly grabbed Mikan's arm and turned her roughly to face him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You shouldn't let the world revolve around him. You're living your dream! Why are you throwing it all away for him?" He shook her as if doing that would wake her up from what he thought was insanity yet she said nothing.

"Why do you fight for your love for him when we all know you will lose in the end? Make me understand Mikan!" His voice rose a few octaves as she passively looked at him.

"TELL ME WHY BECAUSE THIS IS CRAZY AND YOU KNOW IT!" She looked at him, her tear stained face pained at this inevitable conversation.

"If he's the one who gives meaning to my life, and I to his, why does that make me the loser? Why does that make me the villain in our story? Why can't you understand that we love each other and we want to be together?" Her voice broke as she asked the painful questions she herself knew would eventually have to be answered.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS MISTRESS! HE IS FUCKING MARRIED! HE HAS HAD ALL THIS TIME TO GET A DIVORCE BUT HE NEVER DID. NOT TO MENTION HE FUCKING LIED TO YOU! " He screamed at her, frustrated that she wouldn't listen to him.

"I know I am not his wife. I don't have a ring on my finger and I remind myself of that everyday. You can feel free to judge me because I choose to be with him but you won't sway my decision. But let me ask you this, onii-chan. If this is the closest I can be to a man that I truly love and makes me happy, why can't you just let me be happy?"

Her maturity surprised him. His little sister has grown up and he knew it. He just didn't want her to get hurt because of her decisions. He was still her protector, but now, he was afraid he couldn't protect her any longer from herself. He held onto her tight. Afraid that if he let her go, she would slip away from her further. That she would hate him. He had to choose between protecting her from making what he thought was the wrong decision and making her happy. It was the toughest decision he would ever have to make in his life.

"Please onii-chan, don't make me choose. It is hard enough as it is. This is the life I chose for myself. I am old enough to make my own decisions and I think you should respect that, if you feel like you can't…"

She was afraid to continue but forced herself to steel her resolve. She loved her half-brother and her heart ached to the thought that he might never forgive her for following her heart, even if she didn't know what the future may hold for her and Natsume.

"If you feel like you can't, then you can just walk away from me and forget you ever had a sister."

She had made her decision, now the ball was in Tsubasa's court.

 **END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

 **Soooo.. what will Tsubasa do? Will he let Mikan go to Natsume's side? Or can he stop her from making what he thinks is the biggest mistake of her life?**

 **Will Natsume and Luna live?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** we will all know in the next chapter.

 **Anilissa –** she's not dead.. well yet. It depends :D

 **Sakura Shiragiku –** thank you for being a loyal follower :D hope you like this chappie!

 **frozenbutterfly –** it's been awhile my friend! How are you and I hope your wifi is alive now ;) and thank you so much for making me your fave author! Much love from my side of the world to yours!

 **Nikinora96 –** sad to say the senatorial candidate didn't die but yes Natsume was a jerk for doing that to Mikan. Will he live to say sorry and undo his mistake? Will she get to see him? Stay tuned to find out. And I imagine Tsubasa would be awesome to have as a brother!

 **princess lulu of koronia –** even if he's unconscious, im sure he wants to see Mikan too, and yes Mikan won't listen to him, but instead wants him to see things from her perspective. It's up to Tsubasa now to decide.

 **sassgoddess –** Omigosh! Your stories are some of my most favorites ever! You can't imagine how happy I was to see that you reviewed. Thank you for reading my works! I hope you update 'Silence' and 'Journey Back to Ithaca' soon! I loved them! And thank you for your kind words. I try to balance out my stories with lemons and plots as much as possible! Your review just made my day. And yes, there may be a future chapter from a different perspective coming out soon.

* * *

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! FROM MY SIDE OF THE WORLD TO YOURS! MUCH LOVE!**

 **I'll be working on my stories during the holiday break. Once we're done with the festivities and parties so hang on tight for the next updates for the following stories:**

 **Secrets, Karaoke Nights, Christmas Stories, The Guy Next Door and this one of course!**

 **Thank you to those who took the time to review, follow and favorite! You guys ROCK!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	21. Chapter 21:Is It Too Late To Say Sorry?

**Welcome to another update on Delicious Taboo. Things are getting exciting, ne? This particular fic may be ending in the next few chapters… (I'm racking my brain for an exciting way to end it hahaha) but who knows? If I get another twisted idea, maybe I'll be keeping this longer.**

 **And I know I took so long to update and I apologize… my laptop was giving me issues.. so it took me awhile to get back to writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She was afraid to continue but forced herself to steel her resolve. She loved her half-brother and her heart ached to the thought that he might never forgive her for following her heart, even if she didn't know what the future may hold for her and Natsume._

" _If you feel like you can't, then you can just walk away from me and forget you ever had a sister."_

 _She had made her decision, now the ball was in Tsubasa's court._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21: IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY?**

Mikan felt as if she had the whole world on her shoulders. After she confronted Tsubasa, he never said a word. He left her in the hotel room, crying as he slammed the door behind him in fury. Her shoulders heaved as she was wracked with sobs watching her brother walk away from her. The girls were all present in the room since they were alerted of a crisis when Tsubasa had begun shouting. They cradled Mikan as she sobbed in Anna's arms. It was only when Hotaru spoke that she was reminded of why it had to happen.

"I can book the next flight out to New York which is 2 hours from now. If you leave now, you can still make it to the airport in time for that flight." She was busy clicking away on the screen of her laptop.

Mikan's body turned to autopilot as she grabbed her clothes and essentials, stuffing them into her duffel. She was in the process of getting a fourth pair of jeans in her bag when Hotaru reached an arm out to stop her.

"Pack light. Just enough for three days. You can slip in quietly to the hospital and stay there until you have to come back here to finish the tour. As much as I don't want to do this to you, we can't afford to not have you on the last leg of the tour. The Rising Sun's contract is binded to yours and we all would get affected. It will cost us the feature tour if we fail to get you back here." She said somberly.

Mikan nodded. She knew that Hotaru would do anything for her, but she didn't want to overstep and endanger the career they had all worked hard for.

"I'll be back, I promise." The girls all gathered around for a group hug and wished Mikan a safe flight.

Hotaru was taking her to the airport and would take care of the rest of the arrangements online. Mikan stepped into the airport check-in area with a few minutes to spare. As she sat on the plane during the pre-flight check, all she could think of was Natsume. She couldn't help but feel guilty even if she had nothing to do with what happened. She felt guilty that she left him for her career. She kept replaying their last conversation in her head. And for the next ten hours, she kept praying he would make it.

" _He's been hit. He's alive but barely. He's at the Presbyterian."_ Hotaru's words rang in her ear.

'Please hold on Natsume. I'm coming.' The mantra repeated itself in her head the entire flight. She didn't get even a wink of sleep the whole time. As soon as she felt the plane touch down at JFK Airport, she immediately grabbed her duffel from the overhead bin and pushed her way out amidst the crowd lining up in the aisle.

There was a car waiting for her at the arrivals area, a driver was holding up a sign with her name on it. She hurriedly showed the driver her ID, and asked to be brought to the Presbyterian. Her eyes never left her phone as she kept on getting updates from Hotaru.

Hotaru was a Godsend. She was able to get arrangements for car and hotel services for Mikan's short stay in New York. She provided Mikan with hourly updates on Natsume's condition (which for the most part was that he is stable but has not yet awoken) and gave the driver the quickest route to the hospital that encountered less traffic.

They reached the hospital in a record time of thirty five minutes thanks to a couple of shortcuts from Hotaru. Getting into a hospital was a different matter though because a horde of paparazzi was camping outside. Mikan had worn the first thing she had her hands on back in Rio de Janeiro but had neglected to bring her glasses as she stepped out of the car.

The next thing she knew, she was hounded and surrounded by the dozens of reporters calling out her name and asking all sorts of questions.

"IT'S DJ SHIRO NEKO!"

"SHIRO NEKO, IS IT TRUE YOU'RE THE MISTRESS OF SENATORIAL CANDIDATE KOIZUMI'S SON-IN-LAW, NATSUME HYUUGA?"

"SHIRO NEKO, ARE YOU HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR RUMORED LOVER'S CONDITION?"

"SHIRO NEKO, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ABANDONED YOUR TOUR TO BE AT YOUR LOVER'S SIDE?"

She stiffened at the personal questions being thrown her way. Hotaru was on the line on her phone shouted at her to get back in the car since she couldn't get through into the hospital anyway. The guard at the hospital had been struggling to get past but was outnumbered and overpowered by the reporters and cameramen.

Mikan was trembling as the driver helped her get back in the car and drove towards the hotel.

"How did they know Hotaru?" She cried on the phone.

"Somebody must have told them." She could hear the clicking of the keys of Hotaru's laptop faintly.

"But who? Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out what I can."

"I have to get in the hospital somehow."

"I'll think of a way. For now, stay put at the hotel."

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Mikan was pacing frantically in her hotel room. The press were having a field day and if not, once again, for Hotaru's quick thinking, they would have easily followed her into the hotel. Hotaru had called for a decoy car, similar to the one Mikan was in, when she heard the screaming paparazzi over the phone. The decoy car had routed to a different more well known hotel rather than the one Mikan was staying in. She'd told Mikan to stay put and not do anything reckless or stupid just to get to the Presbyterian.

And every minute Mikan waited, it drove her crazy. She was almost at the breaking point when there was a crisp knock on the door. She opened it to a familiar face.

"Subaru nii-chan!" She released a long relieved sigh as she took in his appearance.

He was wearing a dress shirt and tie with black slacks and leather shoes. His hair was long, just as she remembered when she would have sleep overs with Hotaru at their house.

"Mikan, I don't have much time to explain. I'm doing Hotaru a favor. Please change into this and come with me." He handed over a small paper bag to Mikan.

She took it to her bedroom, leaving Subaru in the sitting room of the suite. In the bag were hospital scrubs, sneakers and a face mask. She quickly donned the outfit and returned to where Subaru was waiting.

"Let's go." He said without missing a beat.

He drove quickly to the hospital and since he was a doctor, he was given access to a private parking area and staff entrance that was far away from the prying eyes of the reporters. Pretty soon they were traversing the hallways, with Mikan by Subaru's side, carrying a chart, pretending to be his intern.

They were on the same floor when a voice spoke over the PA system.

" **Code 25-Blue, 705."**

"Shit." Subaru muttered under his breath and began to quicken his pace. Mikan could barely catch up to his long strides.

"What's wrong Subaru nii-chan?"

"That's Natsume's room, 705." Mikan's heartbeat quickened at the mention of Natsume's name and began to run towards the room.

The door was wide open and a medical team was already surrounding the bed. Subaru pulled her back so as not to hinder the team from doing their job. She struggled to get a glimpse of his face but there were too many people around the bed.

"What does Code 25-Blue mean Subaru?" She asked in a panicky voice as she watched the man she loved being worked on by the doctors and nurses. When he didn't answer she turned around and put both hands on his shoulders, shaking him out of his trance.

"TELL ME SUBARU, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" She screamed.

Before he could say anything, an intern answered the question for him.

"DOCTOR, PULSE HAS DISAPPEARED AND HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!"

"COMMENCE CPR NOW!" The doctor screamed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 21**

* * *

 **Who do you think tipped off the paparazzi?**

 **Will Natsume live?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** we'll find out soon enough..

 **Anilissa –** Shinichi was already out of the car and ahead of them while Natsume was standing just outside the door waiting for Luna to step out when the bomb exploded. Tsubasa has disappeared for now. Will he be back? Stay tuned :D

 **Sakura Shiragiku –** enjoy this chappie Kath-chan!

 **christinenayshsuarez –** sad to see that you decided to stop reading. Pray tell me what you are fearing and I'll put your mind at ease.. the story will be ending pretty soon.

* * *

 **You all know my story cycle so, watch out for updates on SEC and KN!**

 **Read, follow, favorite and leave a review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	22. Chapter 22: A Sister's Sentiments

**Hello everyone!**

 **So sorry for not updating so sooner, just got my PC fixed so I am good to go. While I was out of the ff loop, I went and caught up with my TV series.. Scandal is back this week and I started watching The Shannara Chronicles, Lucifer and Supergirl too! :D**

 **But of course, you wouldn't care about that. Let me give you the new chapter of Delicious Taboo!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _TELL ME SUBARU, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" She screamed._

 _Before he could say anything, an intern answered the question for him._

" _DOCTOR, PULSE HAS DISAPPEARED AND HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!"_

" _COMMENCE CPR NOW!" The doctor screamed._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22: A SISTER'S SENTIMENTS**

 **AOI**

I slip quietly inside and looked over at the figure hunched beside of the hospital bed. It's been two days since she got here yet she refused to leave his side. She sat on a chair to his right, her hand holding his, her head propped on her arm as she dozed. I tapped her shoulder lightly and she stirred, a bit startled.

"Na-Natsume?" She looked to the still figure on the bed with hope at first, and then when she realized he was still unconscious, she let out a sigh.

"Sorry to startle you Mikan-nee. I brought you some food. You should eat." I held out the bag of takeout food from her favorite restaurant.

"Thank you Aoi, but I'm not hungry." Came her weak response.

"You need to eat. Besides, what would Natsume-nii say if I let you starve while he slept his ass off? He would never forgive me." I said as I unpacked the food on the small table in the hospital room and handed her a steaming bowl of congee.

At the mention of his name she seemed to sense the logic of my words and began to slowly take in spoonfuls of the delicious rice porridge. I ate a steamed bun that I bought for myself and we spent the next few minutes in silence. I cleaned up after we both finished eating and told her I'd watch over onii-chan so she could freshen up. She smiled at me gratefully and went to the bathroom with her backpack.

Ruka-nii and I had brought her stuff along last night. After the events of yesterday morning, Mikan-nee had refused to leave the hospital until she had to leave. She'd promised Hotaru-nee and the rest of her group that she would be back and knowing her, she would never go back on her promise. She'd told me she wanted to stay so that she could be here when Natsume-nii wakes up but she had a contract and it would be hard to breach it.

I arrived yesterday to find her crying outside his room with Subaru-niichan. Natsume-nii's heartbeat had stopped and he also stopped breathing. The medical team resuscitated him but had ushered non-medical personnel and non immediate family out of the room. Mikan-nee was hysterical with panic up until I arrived and calmed her down. The medical team from yesterday were able to get Natsume-nii into a stable condition but he had fallen into a coma. They couldn't tell if and when he would wake up.

* * *

Natsume-nii's evil wife had woken up last night. I shudder at the thought of her screams resonating from the next room. She'd surpassed the critical stage of her operation and had come into consciousness, with one leg less and burns all over her body. You would think though that she would want to see her husband when she woke up, considering she did everything in her power to get Natsume-nii to come with her to New York. I never really liked her which was why, shortly after moving to New York with Natsume-nii, I asked him to let me get my own apartment instead of living with them.

When I learned about Natsume-nii's Vegas marriage, it shocked me, as he was a meticulous planner. He would never do anything reckless. It also was sad that Mikan-nee and he had to break up and we had to move. I liked Mikan-nee a lot for onii-chan. Although we only spent roughly a week together, she was really nice to me and even helped me find onii-chan. **(A/N refer to chapter 5)** but I knew she loved him. She was just hurt. Natsume-nii never talked about her up until a couple of years ago. When they started seeing each other again.

He never told me about it. But I'd accidentally found out. I'd borrowed his phone to make a call and an incoming text from Mikan-nee had come in and popped up on the screen. Knowing how unhappy he was with Luna-nee, I'd decided to let him be and have his own little haven. I preferred Mikan-nee over Luna-nee any day.

I looked at onii-chan's sleeping figure and can't stop the tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Please come back to us Natsume-nii.." I whispered even if he couldn't hear me. Even if his consciousness was somewhere else. I prayed and hoped that he would wake up. The sooner the better. Especially since Mikan-nee was here.

Visiting hours is almost over. I was supposed to be the one who would be watching over onii-chan as the hospital was strict, allowing only one watcher to accompany the patient in the room. I'd given that right up to Mikan-nee for the three days that she would be here. Ruka-nii would come shortly to take me back to my apartment.

Mikan-nee had finished taking a shower and was back in her spot next to Natsume-nii's bed. I stood up to open the door when I heard a knock. I was expecting Ruka-nii but was surprised to see cousin Tono.

"Hello Aoi. I need to speak to Mikan." I nodded and let him in.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes alone, Aoi?" He added.

"I'm almost about to leave anyway. I'll wait for Ruka-nii at the lobby." I said as I grabbed my bag and gave Mikan-nee a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aoi." She said to me and I waved.

I closed the door behind me and was at the lobby before I realized I'd left my phone on the bedside table in Natsume-nii's room. I headed back there and was about to go in when I overheard Tono-nii and Mikan-nee's conversation through the door.

"I came back Tono. Even if he's not awake, I came back. It counts doesn't it?" She sounded angry.

"What if he wakes up? You said so yourself, you two had a fight before you left. How do you think he will feel knowing you chose your career over him?"

"It's only a week. And Aoi will tell him I was here. I made a promise to the girls that I would come back and finish this last show with them. But we all know how much I want to just ditch it and stay here."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because, if it was just my career on the line, I would gladly give it up. But I can't let the people relying on me down just because of my own personal life choices. They worked hard for this just as much as I have. I won't let their hard work go to waste."

"And what about my cousin? Are you going to just leave him lying unconscious here while you party it up somewhere in Europe?" They weren't shouting but the tension could be heard in their voices.

"Don't you dare use my profession against me Tono. Don't you ever think that I want to go back. I DON'T WANT TO, I just have to. I'm his mistress yet I'm the one by his side. I faced the rumor hungry paparazzi just to be here for him. She woke up last night yet she never asked for him. What kind of a wife is she?" She retorted.

Tono was about to speak when I heard someone clear their throat loudly behind me. I whipped my head around at the same time that Tono and Mikan faced my direction. I narrowed my eyes at the person behind me.

Sitting in a wheelchair, was a smug faced Luna Koizumi.

"I want to see my husband."

 **END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

 **Yeah well, I just wanted to do Aoi's POV. :D**

 **Let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen XD**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** We'll get to the leakage later. :D And yeah Natsume seems to have hung on.

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Hahaha I think you're right!

 **christinenayshsuarez –** Thank you so much! Your review made my day! And I hope you continue to follow XD

* * *

 **Story cycle update:**

 _ **THE SCAM**_ **is up next followed by** _ **Secrets**_ **then** _ **Karaoke Nights**_ **and** _ **The Guy Next Door**_ **so stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	23. Chapter 23: Truce

**Hello everyone!**

 **Someone posted that the spamdexing sites that were copying content and the layout of the ff site have been taken down. I sure do hope that is true. That way all our favorite writers can come back :) And of course this means I am staying! I am keeping the wattpad and the Ao3 accounts just in case but wont be posting there yet until I feel like ff is not secure enough for me anymore.**

 **Please check out my oneshot "The Princess and** **the Pauper". It was published a few days ago ;)**

 **Sorry it took awhile to update, my wifi at home crashed on me, and I'm getting it fixed, have to go mobile for now.**

 **This will be just a short chapter. And this fic is ending soon. Just a heads up.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Tono was about to speak when I heard someone clear their throat loudly behind me. I whipped my head around at the same time that Tono and Mikan faced my direction. I narrowed my eyes at the person behind me._

 _Sitting in a wheelchair, was a smug faced Luna Koizumi._

" _I want to see my husband."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23: TRUCE**

"Luna, you shouldn't be out of bed." Tono looked at his beloved worriedly but all she did was give him a hard glare.

"I thought we'd determined that you don't get to tell me what to do." She spat at him.

"I already get enough of that from my father and sometimes my husband, and I don't need it from you!" She pushed her wheelchair forward making Aoi stumble aside to let her pass. She wheeled herself further into the room and stopped just a few feet away from Mikan.

"You dare show your face here."

"Luna, please, let's not make a scene." Tono stepped in front of Mikan, acting as a block between the two women.

"And what do you think a cripple like me could do to her, huh Tono? Do you think I can overpower her with a legless body in a wheelchair? Come to think of it, I could run over her with the chair but that will only injure her, not kill her which is what I would really like to do." She said in a low voice.

"Now, even if I am defenseless against his able bodied mistress, I still turn out to be the bad guy." She laughed bitterly. The empty, hollow sound reverberating across the room before they turned into small quiet sobs.

Despite all the hardship that Mikan suffered with Luna's hold on Natsume, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the broken woman sobbing in front of her. And she did something that surprised not only Tono and Aoi, but Luna herself. She dropped to her knees in front of Luna and bowed low.

"I'm sorry, Luna." It took Luna a few seconds to gather her wits about what was happening and she flailed her hands helplessly, trying to push Mikan away from her.

"I don't need your pity." She said venomously as Mikan let go of her.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm apologizing. I'm sorry he didn't love you the way he does me. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you the way you wanted to. But I'm never going to say sorry for loving him the way I do. Married or not, I love him with all my heart and I would do anything for him. I don't even know if you love him like I do, or if it's just to save face for the sake of your reputation, but I beg of you, don't throw me out of here. I need to be here next to him." Tears were streaming down the brunette's face as she begged.

"You have no place here. I am his wife and you are just his mistress. He is legally mine and he will never be yours." She pushed her chair forward which made Mikan stumble back to avoid being run over by the chair.

"Luna, stop this nonsense. Let her stay. Let them be." This time it was Tono who spoke.

"No. I will not give up what is left for me to have. I'm already half a human. I lost one leg from the bomb and the other due to the burns, and now I'm cursed to stay in this chair for the rest of my life. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ANYTHING ANYMORE FOR ANYONE ELSE! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Aoi rushed to Mikan's side, helping her up and away from Luna.

"I'm not asking you to give up anything." Tono said quietly. "I'm asking you to choose your happiness. Do you think you would be happier staying with him, knowing he will pine for her, or would you be happier with me?" He walked towards the chair slowly and knelt beside Luna.

She wouldn't look him in the eye. She was so ashamed of how she acted, and how he still wanted to be with her despite her gruesome appearance after the bombing. He knew how she felt even if she covered it up with the false bravado. She was aching inside and out, and he wanted to lessen the pain for her. He loved her that much.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you. All of you. And it won't ever change. No matter if you are in this chair. No matter what else we have to go through. I am here for you. Let him go now, and let them be. Let's be happy now, shall we?" He asked and she nodded.

She wheeled herself closer to Mikan and Aoi and held out her hand.

"Truce?" She asked.

Mikan gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

"Truce."

* * *

Luna had spoken to her dad who gave her his blessing. Shinichi's lawyers had drew up the divorce papers. Since Natsume was comatose, the Los Angeles county court appointed Aoi to be his guardian and the divorce papers were served to her. She assented to the divorce on his behalf and signed them with Mikan present.

Since there was no pre-nup signed during their marriage, Luna had to cite that she will not request for anything from Natsume like alimony or child support. Once the divorce would be finalized, she was going to marry Tono and he would be legally adopting Kasai. It was found out that she had had a paternity test run without anyone's knowledge and Natsume really wasn't the father of Kasai. So once the divorce was final, Natsume would be a free man.

Mikan sat down on the couch near the window and looked out at the hustle and bustle of the streets of New York. She had one more day left. The clock was ticking before she would leave again and she would not be able to go back for a month. All that is left is for Natsume to wake up.

 **END OF CHAPTER 23**

* * *

 **So, will he wake up before she leaves?**

 **And the questions about Kasai are finally answered :D**

 **Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

* * *

 **SunBabyBoss –** I'd like to say it was just a front. To save face. Anyways, this chappie answers that ;)

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** I miss you and your stories :(… I hope you come back soon. And yes she does end up with Tono.

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Yes the next update for 'The Scam' will be two parts. By special request. I can't do it often but for this time, I'll oblige you ;)

 **Anilissa –** Thanks for the fun fact :D and well, this chappie explains everything.. :D hahaha and will he wake up? Only time will tell.

 **Christinenayshsuarez –** I won't be leaving, not anytime soon. The spamdexing issue has been resolved as most of the authors have advised the sites are down. I hope it doesn't happen again. And thank you for being an avid follower :)

 **Nikinora96 –** Niki-san! I guess, with all your hoping, it came true .. tee hee.. and yeah, definitely I know how she behaves.. hahaha sometimes I'm guilty of it too :D

 **By the way I wanna say to all the women, young and old, HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY!**

* * *

 **Story cycle update:**

 **A 2 part update of "** _ **THE SCAM"**_ **is up next followed by "** _ **Secrets"**_ **then "** _ **Karaoke Nights"**_ **and "** _ **The Guy Next Door"**_ **so stay tuned!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	24. Chapter 24: Waking Up

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I was planning to post this update before the weekend but since I was short on time and I went to another island for a beach party, I only got the chance to update today. And before I forget, please don't forget to visit my friend WhiteAngel83 and leave some love for her story White Roses. XD**

 **You can also check out my story "The Princess and the Pauper" in case you missed it. ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Truce?" She asked._

 _Mikan gave her a small smile and shook her hand._

" _Truce."_

 _Mikan sat down on the couch near the window and looked out at the hustle and bustle of the streets of New York. She had one more day left. The clock was ticking before she would leave again and she would not be able to go back for a month. All that is left is for Natsume to wake up._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24: WAKING UP**

 **NATSUME**

I slam the door of the cab closed after paying the driver and pull my luggage behind me. The station is busy, crowded as usual, with people coming and going. Passengers of all ages and races hustle to get to where they are going.

I step in line at the long queue at the ticket booth and oddly enough, I don't know where I am going. I don't know why I am at the train station, at this time of the day without a clue of who I am and where I'm supposed to go. A familiar fleeting head of brown hair flashes by and I almost break my neck in trying to find its source. I break off from the line at the ticket booth and follow the petite frame owning the head of hair that caught my attention. The platform is getting more and more crowded by the minute and pretty soon, I lost her in the sea of people.

I try to push against the flow of commuters who had just disembarked from the train that recently arrived, but to no avail, it feels like I'm swimming against a strong current in the sea. Suddenly I feel like I'm having trouble breathing. There's this aching pain in my chest that feels like my heart is being pierced by a thousand needles. I break off from the crowd and stumble towards the waiting area.

I sit down on a bench and struggle to control my breathing. Every intake of air into my lungs makes it harder to breathe and makes me dizzy. I lean on the backrest of the bench and close my eyes trying to gain control of my senses. That's when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. When I take a peep at who was holding me, I am looking straight into crimson eyes just like mine.

"It can't be." I whispered.

"It is, what you will it to be, my dear son." She gave me her signature smile, the one that would always reassure me that everything is going to be alright back in my childhood days.

"But you're dead." My face paled as realization dawned upon me of what I'd just said. The concept of death bothers me, especially since I did not know how I'd supposedly died. I heard her chuckle beside me.

"No, you're not dead my son. Not yet." I let out a sigh of relief, but another thought pops into my mind and I can't help but ask.

"Am I going to die?"

"Nobody escapes death. But it isn't your time yet. Come, walk with me." She stands up and offers her hand. I take it without any second thoughts.

In a split second, the station is empty. The crowd disappeared into thin air. And the colorful sights, aromatic smells and the muted noise vanished along with them. It reminded me of that Harry Potter scene where he walked with Dumbledore at the train station that was free of any litter, people, or even trains. I don't know why I watched those movies. I'm not exactly a fan. But I remember cuddling on a couch with that brown haired girl I saw earlier while complaining about the movie. It's funny how I can remember the movie but not the name of the girl I was with. I couldn't even remember what she looked like. Only her brown hair and her honey-gold eyes linger in my mind.

I walked alongside my mother who was gazing at a distance. I let the silence rule even if I had too many questions to ask. I stopped when she halted and looked in the direction she was glancing at. There stood that petite brunette that I was chasing earlier. Her back was to us and she was standing at the edge of the platform as if waiting for a non-existent train to pull up. She had her hair up in pigtails and the ends were blowing in the wind. She was wearing leather pants, a crop top and had headphones covering her ears. Her head was bobbing up and down which I was guessing was in tune to what she was listening to.

I felt this sudden urge to go up to her, and as I took one step towards her, my mother pulled me back. I looked at her with questions in my eyes and she responded with mirth in her own. A train pulled up and the girl walked towards the doors. I panicked, feeling like I needed to stop her.

"It's not yet the right time Natsume." She said in a firm tone.

"But, she's leaving." I cringed as my voice sounded like a whining child.

"Indeed she is." She guided me towards the platform just as the doors closed. The girl was inside the train, with her back towards us.

"I need to stop her. " I whined again.

"She will come back to you at the right time." She said.

"Who is she?" I knew deep inside I knew her. I just couldn't get her name in my mind.

"You'll remember in the right time."

"Why are you being so cryptic? I just want answers."

"And your questions will be answered…"

"At the right time. Yeah you keep on saying that." I interrupted my mother out of annoyance. I hated being kept in the dark.

"You will understand soon."

And without another word, she pushed me off the platform on to the rails as the train started to pull out of the station. The sound of the horn blared in my ears and the light blinded my eyes. I felt the impact of the train crashing into my body and I screamed. I felt the pain in every fiber in my body. It felt like forever before the pain subsided. And even then, it was still there. Subdued, but still making its presence known.

* * *

I let out a groan and struggle to open my eyes. After what seems like an eternity, I am able to open them slightly, but I'm blinded by a light overhead. I turn my head and instantly know I am no longer at the station. I feel like that was just a dream. I'm in a hospital room. And then the events of the bombing come back to me.

"He's awake." I hear a vaguely familiar voice say.

"Natsume?" I wince as I turn my head to the person who called my name. I see two pairs of eyes looking at me from my bedside. But they weren't the ones I was looking for.

"Ru- Ruka.." My voice is hoarse and I can barely get his name out of my mouth.

"Oniichan! I'm so glad you're awake." Aoi approaches and takes my hand.

"Aoi." I acknowledge her presence but a more pressing issue crosses my mind.

"Where's Mikan?" Ruka and Aoi exchange glances.

"She's not here." I turn towards the third voice. It was Tsubasa.

 **END OF CHAPTER 24**

* * *

 **So what is Tsubasa doing in Natsume's hospital room? And where is Mikan?**

 **What a dream Natsume had eh?**

 **What happens now?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **xoxo12 –** yes I'm definitely Alive and Kicking! LoL. Was a bit busy with summer starting and off to a couple of island adventures but I'm staying put for the next weekend so expect updates on my other stories too :) thank you so much for the compliments, I try my hardest to improve and not let the readers down.

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Kath-chan! Glad to hear Raphael's being good to you! Hope everything is all good on your end there!

 **miamu-chan –** He's definitely awake now. :)

 **MaFerSk –** He's awake and he hasn't lost his memories. And don't envy me, your writing skills are awesome too!

 **FutureStarAira7 –** Unfortunately she has been a staple of the fandom's villain alongside Kuonji since she started out that way in the manga. But she did turn at the end and become good. And yeah, I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one writing this way too. LoL. I find that this works for me better than getting a storyline set up in the beginning. XD Thank you so much!

* * *

 **So, story cycle update?**

 **The Scam - Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door - then back here to Delicious Taboo**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	25. Delicious Taboo No More

**Ohayo minna-san!**

 **How is everyone? I'm doing a wrap up of my long winded fics.. and I'm working on some new ones so you'll be seeing some new ones pretty soon. Expect TGND to wrap up in two more chappies, and this is the last chapter for DT unless I find it in me to write an epilogue. KN is also done in the next update, I am still debating if I should put an epilogue to that. LoL. The Scam is still starting so that one's gonna be long along with SEC which is halfway done.**

 **So yeah, just a rundown of which ones are almost done although you all probably knew that anyways. If you're new to the fandom or just discovered me (LoL) head on over to my profile for a complete list of my works ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Oniichan! I'm so glad you're awake." Aoi approaches and takes my hand._

" _Aoi." I acknowledge her presence but a more pressing issue crosses my mind._

" _Where's Mikan?" Ruka and Aoi exchange glances._

" _She's not here." I turn towards the third voice. It was Tsubasa._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25: DELICIOUS TABOO NO MORE**

 **NATSUME**

The doctor ran some tests and found me to be in a stable condition. I was in a coma for six months, during which I'd gotten divorced and found out that I am not the father of Kasai. It was a relief, one that was long overdue, but that wasn't important now. I cared for the child, no matter how short the time we spent together or how I detested his mother. I shook those thoughts away as I looked at the other people in the room.

The doctor just left, stating that I will still need to stay in the hospital for another week or so, just enough for them to complete testing and confirm I am healthy enough to live outside without medical assistance. Since I was in bed for too long, I needed to get used to walking again. My burns on the right side were now faint scars. A bit discolored but healing nicely as what the doctor said. There was a scar on my cheek where the shrapnel hit, other than that, not much damage was on my body, thanks pretty much to the car door that took the hit from the bomb in front of me.

I heard about Luna and Tono from Aoi. I felt bad about her legs being amputated. But I am glad to know someone who cares about her will be with her to take care of her. Despite our history, I can say I am sincerely happy for her.

What was missing now was Mikan. She was nowhere to be found. I'd somehow expected her to be around when I woke up. I felt really bad when I remembered our fight, before the bombing. I recall my dream, with my mother and the brunette. I knew it was her. Why I couldn't remember her name back then so I could call her, I don't know. I just felt that it really was her in my dream. What did it mean?

Aoi and Ruka had strangely kept the conversation off of Mikan. Tsubasa sat there glaring at me the whole time. When they finally ran out of topics to talk about, Ruka and Aoi excused themselves.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Ruka said, urging Aoi to get a cup of coffee with him.

I heave a sigh and decide to get on with it. This was inevitable and I'd expected at some point he would talk to me about my relationship with his stepsister. Tsubasa and I haven't really talked since that day he landed a punch on me at Mikan's graduation.

"Andou." Acknowledging his presence made me a tad uncomfortable but he didn't look like he wanted to have this talk more than I did.

"Hyuuga." Still nothing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said, I don't know." He looked torn.

"Where's Mikan?" If I didn't ask, I'd go crazy. He glared at me.

"Look man. I – I'm here for her."

"Why? What happened to her? Is she okay?!" I struggled to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my right abdomen. There was a fresh scar with stitches that I didn't notice.

"Jeez man. Don't work yourself up. You're stitching will come undone. She's okay." I clutched my right side where the scar is. It was stinging very bad and he called the nurse to check on it.

After making sure there wasn't any bleeding, I was given some painkillers. And he explained it all.

"Let me just get this off my chest, okay?" He said in a pained voice.

"You were in a critical state after the bombing. I was with her when she found out about it in Brazil. She wanted to be here and I forbade her to come to you. I was really, really, really pissed off about what you did to her man. Plus you were my bro. I mean, we all know about the bro code! It all went to my head. When I found out that she was still seeing you, and you were still married, I lost it. But she chose you. She left, went here for three days. And didn't even want to finish that tour if not for Hotaru and the girls. She came back to finish the tour and declined the feature tour after that. The girls all voted unanimously, because they couldn't bear watching her all worried. They took a break and she came back here. To you." I was about to interrupt when he held out a hand.

"Let me finish." He said and I let him.

"I've supported her all throughout her career as a DJ even if our parents were initially against it. I was able to turn the tide for her, and my parents were able to see that she was finally happy doing what she loved. She turned her back against it for you. Despite being at the height of her career. She said she'd rather give it up than lose you completely. And I honestly thought she was crazy. I even hated you for awhile after finding out about your marriage, well, ex-marriage now. It was the thought of you keeping that secret from us like you didn't even trust us enough. And I thought you were just playing around with my sister."

"What are you trying to say Tsubasa?"

"I'm saying that you are one very lucky son of a bitch to have Mikan love you. More than her career, more than me apparently, because even if I told her not to, she still chose you. And it hurts. I love my sister man. Even if she isn't related to me by blood. And I'm saying that it was pretty lousy of you to do what you did to her. She deserved so much more." I cringed as he said that because I knew it was true.

"I know."

"No matter how hard I fight against you two being together, I can't tell her who to love. I can't make her choices for her." I admired his honesty and I somehow felt he had resigned himself to what was going to happen next.

"You'd better take care of Mikan, man. I mean it." I nodded and he turned and went out the door.

* * *

 **MIKAN**

A month and a half ago, I left with a heavy heart to finish the tour with DJ Jinx. As much as I didn't want to leave Natsume, I had to. For the girls. I couldn't taint their reputation just because I was willing to give my career up. What I didn't expect was that they sit down with me and tell me they decided a break would be in order before accepting any tour proposals. They all told me that they wanted me with them when we go on tour and that there was no way we weren't doing this together.

We'd agreed on a one year sabbatical. And then we could all go from there. After the tour, the girls flew back to Los Angeles to return to their families. I went with them only to pay a visit to my parents before coming back here to New York to stay at the hospital with Natsume.

When I got back home, I expected my parents to protest my decision but imagine my surprise when they told me they supported me. It was a big relief for me. Only Tsubasa still hadn't come around. He was pretty mad that I left him in Brazil despite his forbidding me to see Natsume. When I arrived, he barely even said a word to me. He just stood up, leaving his food untouched and left for work.

I left L.A. shortly after getting my stuff sorted out and headed to New York where I became a permanent fixture at the Presbyterian with Aoi and Ruka. Hotaru has come to visit a few times, she and Ruka had apparently become an item. And I'm happy for them. Luna and Tono had come by as well, when Luna went for her check-up with the doctor. She was going to get a bionic leg and would be undergoing physical therapy to get used to it. Everything and everyone else's lives moved on slowly. Only mine seemed to be at a standstill.

I spent the last few weeks by Natsume's bedside. Ruka and Aoi had been pestering me to step out for a breath of fresh air. I've always refused, fearing that he would wake when I was gone. After weeks of being cooped up, I've reluctantly done so and have been gone for the past half hour.

I went out of the hospital and headed towards a small tucked away café at a corner street a couple of blocks away.

"Hi! Welcome to Alice Café, may I take your order?" The blond guy at the counter asked with a charming smile.

"A Caramel Frappe please." I said politely while doling out the change I needed from my wallet.

"You look really familiar." He said in an attempt at small talk while he relayed my order to the barista.

"I guess I just have one of those faces." I said. I wasn't really in the mood for small talk. I whipped out my phone at the pretense of being busy.

"Can I get your name?"

"Excuse me?" I said distractedly.

"For your order. You can choose a table and have a seat and I'll give you your order."

"Oh." Stupid me. I thought he was trying to hit on me.

"Mikan." He looked at me intently until I noticed recognition dawn on him.

"You're DJ Shiro Neko!" He exclaimed.

"Shhh.." I shushed him, although the café was nearly empty, I didn't need a commotion like this.

"I used to hang out at that underground club before! I watched you perform live with The Rising Sun! You girls were awesome!" He said excitedly.

"It's nice to meet a fan. Thank you." I smiled politely and turned to choose a seat.

I picked one in the back and settled down on the plush armchair while waiting for my order. The guy came a few minutes later and delivered my frappe along with a slice of their cookie dough cheesecake.

"I didn't order this." I told him.

"On the house." He said with a wink. I thanked him and he went on his way after procuring an autograph on a table napkin.

As much as I loved my career, I knew I couldn't really focus until I knew Natsume was fine. I didn't know how he'd feel when he woke up. We had a pretty big fight before I left for the tour with DJ Jinx and it had been pretty much unresolved until now. I just hoped he would forgive me for leaving.

All these jumbled thoughts disappeared when I received a text from Aoi.

" **Mikan-nee, onii-chan is awake."**

My worst fear just came true. He woke up without me next to him.

* * *

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

I skidded to a halt at the hallway outside of Natsume's room, out of breath from running the whole two blocks from the café to here.

"Where *huff* *huff* is he?" I said in between gulping mouthfuls of air.

"He's inside." Aoi responded hesitantly.

I made to open the door but Ruka grabbed my arm before I could reach the knob.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now, Mikan."

"Why not? I've already been away when he woke up! Wait! Is he mad at me?" I'm barely functioning now with lack of sleep and stress over his condition. My mind is reeling with the possibility that he hates me. Tears start pooling in my eyes. I couldn't bear it if he didn't want to see me because I needed to see him. Alive, awake and well.

"No. He was looking for you actually." Ruka scratched his head and turned towards Aoi, imploring her to help explain.

"Uhm, Mikan-nee, your onii-chan is inside talking to him."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" The nurse at the nearby nurse's station gave us all death glares and shushed us.

"I texted you that. After I told you that onii-chan was awake. He just went in to the room and sat there. I think he was expecting you to be there. We told him you were out for a bit to get coffee." I checked my phone and sure enough, there was a second text from Aoi that I didn't see because I was in a rush to get back here. I apologized for freaking out but felt all the more paranoid.

After waiting for five minutes, I really couldn't take the suspense and decided to interrupt whatever chat they were having. If Tsubasa was still mad he could take it out on me and not on a man who had just woken up from a coma. As soon as I touched the knob, the door opened from the inside and Tsubasa stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Mikan." He said awkwardly.

"Tsubasa. What are you doing here?" I confronted him.

"I came because…"

"Because what?"

"I came because I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for being such a dick about everything. About you and him. And I've told him already. I just want my little sister back." He said with his head bowed low.

I responded by giving him a hug. A tight one.

"Thank you onii-chan. Your support means a lot to me. You don't know how painful it was for me when I left you in Brazil. I missed you onii-chan."

"I missed you too. But right now, I think there's someone else who missed you more than I do." He gently broke our embrace and pushed me towards the closed door.

It was now or never.

* * *

I stepped in hesitantly through the door and my knees are shaking. Tsubasa, Aoi, and Ruka are all behind me and push me forward. I'm honest to goodness scared and excited at the same time. The moment he turns towards me and I see the smile on his face though. All the fears disappeared.

"Mikan."

"Natsume." I walked towards him and cradle his face in my hands.

"I'm –" We both started talking at the same time and we all chuckled. There were so many things to say.

"You go." I urged him.

"I'm sorry. For asking you to give up your dream for me. I'm sorry if I was such a selfish prick. I'm sorry for everything. For Luna. For all those years wasted. I love you and I want to be with you and only you. Please say you forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, silly. I'm sorry too. For giving up so easily. I love you too, with all of my life." I cried as he held me close and kissed my forehead.

"You're the person I want to spend my life with. Once I get out of here, please say you'll marry me Mikan." He asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I answered him in between kisses.

Aoi and Ruka cheered while Tsubasa gave us a small smile. I called my parents and skyped with Hotaru and the girls sharing the good news. That Natsume was awake and that we were getting married. Everybody was excited. Luna, her father and Tono were also informed that Natsume was awake and promised to drop by this afternoon.

Looks like we would have our happily ever after. Despite the heartaches and the challenges along the way, his secret shotgun wedding, my career, our initial break-up, my being his mistress, our second break-up, we still found our way back to each other. Everything was in place.

"Oh and Tsubasa?" My brother looked up from his cellphone towards my unofficial fiancée.

"Yes?"

"Should I call you onii-chan now?" Natsume teased.

"Don't push it bro."

 **AND THIS CONCLUDES DELICIOUS TABOO**

* * *

 **So I inserted a little humor in the end since it is a happy ending and a bit anti-climatic. Not much major events going on there. But I hope you still liked it. Stay tuned for new stories coming your way!**

 **Let me know if you want an epilogue! XD**

* * *

 **miamu-chan – Oops! It was just an abstract dream though, it would be too long if I made him lose his memories and inconsistent since he still remembered her upon waking up. Consider it just something not too central to the story lol. I hope you enjoyed the ending!**

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara – Amnesia would be too predictable and dramatic. I hope you come back online soon! Get better with your hand!**

 **Anilissa – No problemooo you've been with me since my first story so I completely understand. I feel a bit challenged actually, I may need new plot twists to keep you engaged hahaha! And yeah, I feel the laziness sometimes too. So all good my dear, all good. Enjoy this ending! Thank you for your undying support! Love ya mwah :***

* * *

 **Many thanks to these awesome people who've put this fic on their** _ **Favorites**_ **list:**

 **A Little Infinity / Aurora Heiress / Ayame-hime 11d7 / Everblossom / Everlasting Shadow / FutureStarAira7 / Just-that-random-girl08 / JuviaLovesYou / Katherine Kalissa Amara / Kellrock / KitsuneSenpai18 / LalaManaka / Mafersk / Midnight-407 / MinaAllora / Moonlight Flower Light / Nikinora96 / Oliviaaaox101 / SakuraMikan2015 / Seiren Rindo / The Midnight Crier / XDarkestxDreamX / animaJapanKpoplover /chewybillabong / chocobeauty / citystarfun /cookiebrwngrl / daphnesong / kuroyuki051700 / princess lulu of koronia / sassgoddess / someone you don't expect / sweetysweets09 / thewolfgirl334 / tri mccloud / whileitlast / youngmiki / yumeyumi1986**

 _ **Followers**_ **:**

 **A Little Infinity / Aurora Heiress / Ayame-hime 11d7 / Everblossom / Everlasting Shadow / FutureStarAira7 / Just-that-random-girl08 / JuviaLovesYou / Katherine Kalissa Amara / Kellrock / KitsuneSenpai18 / LalaManaka / Mafersk / Midnight-407 / MinaAllora / Moonlight Flower Light / Nikinora96 / Oliviaaaox101 / SakuraMikan2015 / Seiren Rindo / The Midnight Crier / XDarkestxDreamX / animaJapanKpoplover /chewybillabong / chocobeauty / citystarfun /cookiebrwngrl / daphnesong / kuroyuki051700 / princess lulu of koronia / sassgoddess / someone you don't expect / sweetysweets09 / thewolfgirl334 / tri mccloud / whileitlast / youngmiki / yumeyumi1986 / AJSan17 / AkaneShine / Anilissa / April Twelving / Athililiane / BloodRedRubies / Coco Goode / Crazy Shortie / Crimson Citrus / Honki no Shika / Iamkirstybianca / IvyD'or / Octaves / Odd Eyed / Pinjaoncrack / Soar to the Moon / SoshiGee / SunBabyBoss /Tenshiii612 / Undertheskys / ahiru princess / anime9287 / aphraelsng / butterfly1995 / christinenayshsuarez / crimsontouches /daia sakura / einzwei / keirayumi / marimarilluru /Maryam ahmed14 /natsuk0 / Rafaela louise /sally1821 / skydragon7 / superjunior101315 / xiiaoICEangel /**

 **And to those awesome rockin' people who reviewed! You all know who you are! Thank you so much for the love and support!**

 **Story cycle update:**

 **The Scam - Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door**

 **Read, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **AND THIS CONCLUDES DELICIOUS TABOO**


End file.
